Rising From These Flaming Ashes
by Gaibriel Minuit Noire
Summary: Jezika never wanted things to go like this. All she wanted was to be with him. Them. Those small tastes of them had left her feeling. Wishing to have them again. But it wasn't meant to be. Or so they say. SEQUEL TO CITY OF FALLEN!
1. Maria

The female stood on the set. Her head turned away from the camera. Only the side of her face flashed on the pictures being taken. This is what she had become. A model.

It had been a year. A year since she finally admitted to loving the one person who had been there for her through everything. One year since one man ruined it all. One year since her new identity had been made. One year since she had taken all of her money and ran. Ran for her life. He wouldn't leave her be. Not now that she had broken once.

The female turns to look the camera head on with the anger in her eyes.

"Love it!" the photographer cries, snapping away.

Now she showed off her scared back. The scars shaped like the wings of an angel. She had them filled in with ink. Black ink. Ink filling in the image of those beautiful wings spanning her whole back.

She turned her head away. Her now ink black hair falling into her face.

"Good. Now get in there, Vick," the photographer says while pushing the handsome actor into the set with her.

She turns to look at him. He's tall, built like Carl was. She turns her head away fast. He has a suit on. Like the ones her men wore. She left them. His suit consisted of black slacks, a white formal top, a grey vest, and a silver and black silk tie. His sleeves are rolled up to just above his elbows. The cigar in his lips was lit. A grey and brown plaid fedora rested on his head at an angle.

His black hair hidden by the hat. Hazel eyes look down at her. He smirks with the cigar in his mouth. He flicked his eyes over her.

She has on a black Lolita that was form fitted especially for her. Her golden eyes were made to stand out. She looked like a porcelain doll the way her black hair was put in ringlets to bounce down to her mid back. They had pulled her hair so it wouldn't reach her bottom in the front like it would if it were straight. White thigh highs with black bows at the tops, that showed just under the dress. The heels had a wide heel and were like platform Mary Jane's with big black bows of ribbon to tie the shoes on. Black lace gloves were on her hands.

She looked every bit the Gothic Lolita. Vick, or Victor, stood waiting for orders. The photographer was leaving it to them, unsure of what he wanted exactly. She looks up and grabs him. Gazing into his eyes.

"Perfect!" the photographer calls in pure joy.

Snapping away they stay frozen. Her lips curve into a dark, demented smile. Her eyes show a look of evil things she wished to do. She falls forwards. His hands quickly go to catch her. She got the pose she was aiming for. Her face pressed to his chest, like she was falling into his arms and her look facing the camera. Like she's hiding the evil in her eyes and her smile from the man holding her and aiming it at those looking on.

"Perfect, Maria! Keep it up! One more!"

She whirls and stops with a false blade to his throat and her arm extended, ready to slash him with her side to the camera, like her back and looking at the camera with only her eyes and her face turned to look at the man.

"Great work! We're done!"

The woman of only 21 almost 22 glides from the set. Leaving the man on the set. Cigar returning to his lips by the hand of his agent. She's stopped by the director. The man of around 40.

"Good. Now that the photos for the new posters are done we can get ready for the premier in Gotham, Maria."

She says nothing but looks at him. Her mind buzzing. He's smiling proudly.

"I don't go near Gotham," she drawls in her dark, smoky voice.

"You have to, Maria."

"I don't have to do anything."

"It's the premier!" he snaps. She doesn't show any fear of the man or a care. "You have to come. If you don't your career ends here!" His face is red.

She looks at him calmly. She stood taller than him.

"Why Gotham?"

She turns her head away sharply. Her agent rushes over.

"I told you! No Gotham!" she snaps angrily at the director. "I told you not to push her for information on her past!"

"Stop."

The female turns her head to look at he man slowly. Her eyes flash. Stubborn anger and daring in her eyes.

"It's about time I stopped running from them. I decided it when I said I would make the movie. They'll know it's me soon as they see the promotions."

The director sighs with relief. His leading female had to be there. His career depended on it too.


	2. Welcome home

The jet pulled into the airport. Media had no idea of their arrival. Or so they hoped. Victor reclined in a chair away from Maria-Rachel Harthen. She pulled her large floppy sunhat on, tying it under her chin with a silk ribbon. It tilted to hide her face. She wore a white sundress. White flats were on her feet. Huge sunglasses covered a great part of her face so if the hat failed.

She stands quickly. Victor looks up as she glides to the door. Her agent was busy trying to get her things together. He regarded her straight back that showed her breeding. He came from the middle class. This female had come from great breeding. The breeding of the extremely rich.

Her hair was hanging in ringlets. Her agent had been doing it that way for a while now. It wasn't her choice. The black on her back showed though her hair that now touched the base of her back in the ringlets. She had grown it out for the movie. It had been long when they found her, but they wanted longer. She didn't allow them to put extensions on her.

She came from an agency. The director had been trying to find a female that fit as close to the part as he could. Calling in favors. In the end he saw a picture of her on a billboard over the agency and called for her. She came alright. Cold as a winter storm.

Beautiful as can be in a white sweat suit. Her hair had been up in a ponytail and she had no make up on. She looked rushed. The director had to negotiate for days. Why her? She looked better than they had described in the script. She acted the way the character should without knowing of the character.

She's a mystery. A beautiful mystery. Victor Valentine, the renowned actor of his age, loved beautiful women. He loved the mysterious ones more. She was a walking spot light to him. Where had she come from?

Only she knew. Maria-Rachel was his new focus. He wanted her. Victor Valentine gets what he wants.

She opens the door after the plane stops. Out the doors before anyone can move. Her hand holding the hat to her head and the skirt of her dress billowing around those perfect, milky pale legs.

She strode right past the frenzied media without a care. Brushing them off as she slipped into the waiting SUV with police around it. Victor watched as she got in and left. Leaving her things and her agent. The agent looked flushed as she saw the retreating SUV.

"I had hoped she would wait," the agent says with a sigh. "I guess I'm to meet her at the hotel."

She went down the stairs to a waiting taxi. Victor frowns as he watches. He had his agent with him when ever media was involved. Brushing her agent off like that was odd. Her agent was always at her side.

Maria-Rachel just kept drawing him deeper. Maybe this town was the break he needed to get to her.

Maria-Rachel sat in the SUV calmly with her purse set in her lap. The officers on either side of her were checking her out. The officer at the wheel was trying not to look at her too. The only one looking at her is the man with graying brown hair and glasses. He is smiling at her.

"Welcome home, Maria," he says happily with a bright smile.

"It's good to be back, Jim," she says with a smile back while pulling her glasses off.

She's home. I'm home. Maria smiles darkly as she looks out at the city they drove through. It feels good to be home.


	3. The First Friends and Problems

The SUV pulls up to the City Hall. Guards rush from the door to clear the way from the street to the doors. Gordon steps out. His eyes scan the place. Clear. He turns and opens the door the officer had rushed from to clear the area.

The woman has her glasses on again. She steps out daintily. She stands with one hand holding her hat to her head and the other holding the small white clutch. Her lips had a pink lip gloss. She smiles grimly at Gordon as they look at each other. Their arms linking. His officers from the SUV swarm round them. Shielding her from the gawking crowd.

They climb the stairs briskly, at her pace. Guards open the doors and the people outside are able to fill the area up to gawk at the building. People in the City Hall turn to look at the sight of the woman with her face hidden and police surrounding her protectively. It drew more attention when they noticed that she was in all designer things and Gordon was in the center leading her himself.

They burst through the doors to the lift. The escort separates, two stay at the elevator and stairs. Gordon and the remaining two remain with the girl. They walk behind her and Gordon walks next to her. Some how matching her fast, and long gliding steps.

The people in the offices stop to look up. She goes right for the office. Gordon opens the door for her without knocking. She glides in and Gordon leaves the remaining men outside the door. He quickly shuts all blinds. The Mayor watches Gordon with a little aggravation and annoyance. More wonder was in his eyes than anything. The man in front of him watched Gordon too. Neither noting the young woman.

Gordon turns and returns to the side of the woman. Their eyes go to her as she speaks.

"Anthony, how good to see you," she drawls.

He stands quickly as she pulls the glasses from her face and the hat from her head. Gordon takes them along with her purse. Anthony smiles and laughs happily while rushing around the desk to her.

She laughs as he gathers her in a hug and twirls her around in the air. She laughs happily. Truly happy. Not faked.

"Thank God," he says as he sets her on her feet and smiles as he looks her over. "You've changed your hair."

"I had to do something to hide me a little. My natural hair color isn't that common here or there. Besides, my agent thought black was a good change."

"Agent?"

He walks back over to his chair. He sits, looking at her. His eyes flick to the man in the chair he seems a little shocked with forgetting the man. He flashes an apologetic smile.

"I've gone and gotten a job," she says while walking over to the window behind him. She lifts one blind enough to see out of it. "Selling my looks. Of all things," she says while rolling her eyes. "Now my agent is changing my job. I'm here for the premier of my new movie."

"_Movie_?" Anthony chokes, coughing his coffee back into his cup. "What movie?"

"La Petite Claudine."

He coughs more. I laugh softly.

"It seems the director needed somebody who looks like me."

"Isn't that hitting a little close to home?"

She stiffens. Her voice is dead now.

"How so, Anthony?"

"It's about a ..-" he stops himself.

"It's about a woman, who looks like a doll kills. She's insane. She falls for one of the men who run the mafia in the town. Killing all who threaten him. In the end they watch the city that had made her that way, and ruined their lives, burn. Walking into the moonlight leaving it all behind."

He flicks his eyes to Gordon. She turns around to smile at Anthony.

"It's actually good. Victor Valentine is my co-star."

She shake her head at the name and rolls her eyes as she goes over to the other window to look over the city she had missed. She doesn't look at the man in the chair.

"Now there is an arrogant man. Do you know how often I have to hide from him? That man thinks I'm interesting. His next girl," she laughs at the idea. "He doesn't understand when I turn him down. I think he believes them as a challenge. Me as a challenge. I rushed off the plane to get away before he could ask me on a date again. He's so used to women falling for him head over heals at a glance at him. This all must be so new."

"Well, Jezika."

"Maria," she snaps in time with Gordon.

"Maria," he corrects. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stop hiding."

"You've always hated running," he says while she sighs.

"We have to get going," Gordon says while passing her things to her.

She pulls them on quickly. She would leave through the back door of the City Hall.

"I'll talk with you later, Anthony," she says as Gordon opens the door.

"You know my number," he says while watching her leave.

The police escort follows her through the building. The small door in the back is open, waiting. The driver is in the car. The police officers usher her into the SUV. They pull away as a man watches, he had rushed to follow.

Boss would be happy to hear this. He loves news like this.

`The media was positioned around the building entrances. She had no choice but to go through them. She steps out, cops hidden from view. She blocks her face with her hat and clutch.

"Miss!" they all called to her.

"A word?!"

"Hurry, Ms. Harthen," the security calls, opening the door for her quick escape.

She bursts through the crowd of media. She sighs as she leans against the wall of the lift. Her head rests against the mirrored wall. The ding of the lift signals the stop of the lift. Her eyes open. She stays in the corner with her face to the wall. This was all too much. Too many risks. Too many memories. Urges suppressed, rising again.

Victor. She pretends not to see him. He glances at her from the corner of his eye. He frowns. She looks on the verge of a panic attack or something.

"Maria? Are you alright?" he asks with true concern as he turns to face her.

"Leave me alone, Victor. I'm stressing enough," she drawls in a weak voice, strain is apparent in it. She hadn't meant it to be.

The ding from the lift goes again. She stands quickly and brushes past him. He follows. Her hand grips the handle to the door and she stops. Frozen. Her hand twitches violently as her grip turns white. He steps forwards, worried.

Her agent throws the door open and pulls the woman in quickly. The door closes in his face. His mouth shuts as he frowns. What's wrong with her? Some things set her off like that sometimes. During the taping they had to stop sometimes because of her. The director would change the subject every time he would hint about it. The rest of the staff knew nothing. Only the agent, director and Maria had a clue as to what is going on with her.

Maria falls to the floor. Gripping the rug tight in her fists. Her breathing is hard. She smacks her head on the ground hard. Too much! Too MUCH!

"Miss!" the agent says worried, her freshly dyed brown hair falling around her shoulders.

"No**t**_now_," she growls while clenching her teeth.

She stands by just incase. Maria's breathing slowly, painfully. It hurts her and she could see it. She'll snap soon. She needs something. Anything. She couldn't sit back and watch Maria crumble. Not like the way she found her.

Maria sits up. Her eyes turned down. Silent. She stands quickly and turns to her clothes. She pulls out a pair of regular, cheap jeans and a black fitted baby-t. She throws her dress and hat away like they are nothing and stands in her undergarments.

Maria starts to violently rake her soft ringlets back into to sloppy side buns. They end up being large, but look fine none the less. She harshly pulls the small bag that her agent kept from the suit case. The items she wanted met her. Tanning spray.

She sprays the stuff on quickly. It makes her skin a light tan, like the agent's. It would wash off in the shower. She starts to pull on the clothes. A pair of thirty dollar Airwalks go over her socks. The black on white looking like a pair of shoes from the twenties or thirties. They were on sale at the Payless store.

Make up comes next after scrubbing her face free of what she had on. She starts to put the foundation on that matched the tanning spray, she sprayed her neck and ears but not her face. Her agent comes over and takes hold of her face.

"Here. I'll do it."

She makes Maria's lower lip seem fuller, making it look like a flaw. A false nose ring clips to her left nostril. Contacts that make her eyes a dark brown go in. Aviator glasses go over her eyes, making her look like somebody else.

"I'll be back."

Maria snatches a blade and her wallet from her purse, which has another fake ID. Another alias. This one is Olive Gregory. Age 19.

Maria slips out the door with the key in the wallet. She goes down the stairs two at a time. Rushing. She reaches the car park. Empty. Perfect. Time to get out.


	4. The Warning

She took the shadowed allies to the place. The bar was crowded. Nasty. She slipped in too easily. She hadn't even _tried. _Her glare is covered as she fights off another fit. It's not good to push herself like this. She'll have to fix this. Again.

She slips out and heads for the main strip of bars, clubs, and hang outs. The setting sun was her guide. The club she chose was at random. She flashes her Olive I'D. In she goes.

She slipped through the crowd to a corner. Dark, empty. Hers now. Her chin rests on her folded hands as thoughts buzz through her mind.

She watches the people without thought as she sets up a small plan. Thoughts flashing at that fast speed that made people think her slow at first.

She hadn't noticed that she has been smirking. Nor did she notice the man coming her way. He swaggered. Full of himself.

Her eyes snap to the man. Her calculating mind caught sight of his gun. Knew what he was. One of the men from these new 'gangs'. They were trash that got together and ripped people off, killed, ruined the city. Since she had gone, they'd slipped back in.  
The black male walked with one hand holding himself. Something men like him do often. Such a poor habit. He looks at her like she's his candy for the night. Like she's some whore and he's claiming her as he stands within her personal space.

Her hand whips out under the table. He makes a high, whining cry as her hand holds his privates he's so proud of tight, Her nails digging through the thin fabric of his pants. His face is inches from her. She can taste the fear. He could almost piss himself.

"Not so tough now, are you boy," she purrs in a growling voice that's far from hers. "My boss has a message."

His pained eyes are looking into her reflective sunglasses.  
"Tell your so called gang leader to get out quick. Before my boss comes for them."

"We t'ain't scarud of no ch-ikes like yow," he says poorly. Trash. She twists a little. He tries to lift, but can't twist with my hand. A squeal comes from his pressed thin lips.

"I'm not playing. The Biondi has returned. You get that word to your boss and tell him to keep it to himself. If not? Biondi will hunt you down just as he did in the years before."

She pushes him away abruptly. His boss is looking down at the man she had delivered the message to. She leaves the trash infested club quickly.

She slips back down the allies in the dark. She look up pretending to look for stars. The Bat has followed her from the club. She melts into the wall. Pretending to be scared as she 'trips' over a trash can. She falls forwards into the light with a young girl's cry. Sounding like a young teen. She looks both ways, like a skittish child.  
She sees the lackey. Batman does too. The lackey is trying to follow her. She'll hit two with one. She acts frightened of the man.

He sees that she's spotted him. She turns and starts to run. She makes her breathing hard, like she's scared. An image of Carlton and herself silently rushing through shadows fills her sight.

She cries out and grips her head. She stumbles and hits a fallen trash bin. She flies forwards, landing on her knees and elbows. Her hands are tangled in her hair. Her eyes are shut tight. Her hands keep twitching harshly. The man she had been 'running' from stops a few feet away. He's smirking down at her crumpled form.

She falls back onto her knees, sitting up after pulling her hands from her hair. A sharp gasp escapes her as her will falls.

She's up before he can think, sweeping his leg from under him. Her fist smashes into his jaw. The hand seizes. She bites her lip, trying to fight off the urge.

The sound of a fire fight starts a few blocks off. The Batman rushes for it.

She turns and runs. Truly breathing hard now. She can hear the man up and running after her. She's too preoccupied with fighting herself.  
He rushes her from behind. She smashes into the wall, her arms out to save her face. Images flashing through her mind. She's not sure where she is now. Can't tell memory from reality.

Now she can. The sting in her back did it. The man had punched her. Not smart. She willingly lets the anger take her.

Her hand grabs his dreadlocked hair. A growl escapes her as she smashes his head against the wall next to her. Blood gushes from his nose. He falls on his butt, crying out in pain.

She snaps her neck to the side. His eyes widen as she kicks out. His back smacks the ground. She straddles his chest. A demented smile on her face. She twirls the small butterfly knife.

She flicks the fallen ringlets from her face as her knees hold down the man's arms. He's scared to death. She takes a deep breath. Her eyes close in pleasure. A small sigh of content escapes her. Her eyes snap open as she looks down at him.

"Do you know why you're in this position?" I drawl in a dark voice.

He shakes his head fast. He's squirming.

"Welll," I drawl slowly while looking off at nothing, like I'm searching. "You've pushed me... A little far," _I 'm pronounciating like the clown. _The thought angers her._ Not on perpous. It's just the way it's coming out. _She reasons, calming herself a Bit. "I've been so good. Now you've gone and pushed me."

He starts to stammer out apologies. She pat his cheek. The sound of gunfire and fighting are slowing. She lets the blade flash in the little light of the alley. She leans down, putting her face inches from his.

"Shh," she purrs in a motherly tone, it's so sweet, so normal, it's scary when she does it. "Now be quiet."

Foot steps come from the end of the alley. She's up and throwing the man into the wall like a doll in a flash. Her message should be clear to him now. That walk has a skip to it. She glances at the person while she stands calmly in the middle of the alley from where she had thrown the man.

The man groans as he rolls into a ball holding his head. It was bleeding on the side, just a scratch from her blade. She lifts one long leg in the air. His eyes widen as the heel of her shoe comes rushing down with for. The crack of ribs is soft, put his yell of pain is beautiful to her ears.

"Oh, come now," she laughs in a childish voice, like the voice of Claudine's in the movie. "You were going to do worse to me. Scream louder please."

He's yelling curses at her. The person had stopped to watch the sight. She paid no mind of them.  
"Stupid whore," the man yells in pain.

"Is that an insult?"

"You're insane!"

She giggles.

"I'm quite sane. I'm certain that it takes somebody of an unstable mind to follow a girl who has just threatened your Boss. Did you plan on hurting me? I'm certain you did. It was clear when you stupidly made yourself known."

She leaves the hair in her face. She sighs.

"You, know. I'm feeling kind today. I leave you be. Tell your boss the next man won't be so lucky."

She turns and runs. Her feet are silent on the ground and she knows nobody has followed.


	5. I've always loved the suits, Jezika

Maria wakes up in a night gown that went to her knees. It was pure satin, black, pinstriped. Its thin spaghetti straps held the thing up. It was tight across her chest where it was rather like a slip. That is what it was designed after. Her hair was down and in slight waves. She had showered the night before.

She pulls her blankets back and pulls on the black, silk robe with black fluff around the trimming. It hangs open on her. Her agent is up and busy with her computer. Nothing new. Maria glides over to the muted television. She flicks the sound on.

"In other news," the anchorman says. "The Joker has struck again. Another random attack. It was aimed at the Mayor and Commissioner Gordon. It seems like he is trying to scare them. The reason is yet to be solved."

The camera switches to his female co-anchor. She smiles as a copy of the picture with Claudine in Travis's arms, gazing at the camera with evil intent. The Title is on is a French script with blood.

"Gotham is to be host to the premier of the most awaited movie of the year. La Petite Claudine has been the hype of Metropolis for the last year. Casting for the leading female role caused the movie to be rushed in the filming process. The new star Maria-Rachel Harthen plays Claudine. Maria-Rachel isn't new to the lights. She's been a rising model for Trinity Vane for a little over a year now. Director Joe Lark, Globe Award winner, brings the all star actor Victor Valentine to screen. Don't be fooled. Victor in no way had to make up for Miss Harthen. Miss Harthen took to the stage like a protégée."

The anchorwoman shifts to face another camera. A picture of Maria getting off the plane with the only part of her face showing is her lips and chin.

"Maria has arrived. Media tailed her to the swankiest hotel in Gotham. She's not too keen on showing the media her face. The word from her agent is that she's just not easy with being in Gotham. 'The very unsafe city where women like her are targeted by villains. She'll be leaving as soon as she can,' quotes the unnamed agent. The duo is a mystery to the media. Miss Harthen shall be unveiled at the premier tomorrow night."

Maria turns from the news, turning to out the window that was the wall behind her bed. A loud knock on the door breaks Maria's thoughts.

"Lidia," Maria says while standing with her back to the door and looking out over Gotham.

Her agent, Lidia, stops typing and stands. She opens the doors without looking through the peephole. The person steps in quickly, letting Lidia shut the door behind them quickly.

"Miss?" Lidia asks, concerned as she sees her looking out at the city with a glare.

Maria turns her head to glance at her over her shoulder. Victor stands with flowers, coffee, and chocolates. Maria turns her head away after frowning at him. Her hands are on her hips.

"To think that this was once my home. Such a fowl place. The city where a masked man in latex is idolized and a man in face paint is feared. The city where the underworld of gangs, mobs, and the mafia used to have rules." Maria pauses. "It sickens me," she hisses at the sight.

"Mister Valentine has brought you some things."

"I very well know that, Lidia," she snaps, her dark voice rising a bit at her anger. She has been this way since the plane landed.

"I'm sorry."

Lidia sits back at her laptop. Victor crosses the room to her. Maria flicks her hair over her shoulder with the flick of her head. He holds out the perfect just blooming red roses. Maria doesn't turn from the sight of the city. Wayne Tower is facing her room, directly across the street. She is level with the top floor.

"Why do you insist on having an interest in me, Valentine?" she asks, not as harsh, just curious.

"Because I can," he replies while putting the tray on the table that sits at the end of her bed and in front of her. "Why do you keep pushing me away?"

He's looking out at the city with me. She smiles sadly. Carlton comes to mind. Her hand seizes suddenly. She pays t no mind. It was a quick one, there then gone.

"Because I must, Victor," she says while pressing her lips together. Lidia was on her feet.

"Don't pu-" Lidia starts to scold.

Maria lifts a hand sharply cutting her off. She had befriended Victor, like it or not. She saw Victor as a friend now. Her eyes are tearing up, none fall. She won't allow it.

"It's time, Lidia. Victor is a friend. I can trust him."

"Miss? I- What about Gordon's warnings?"

"Lidia," she says with finality in her exhaustion. "It's over. He will figure it out soon anyway. What with my face being plastered on the news. If not today, then the next."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you, Miss."

She turns back to the computer. Maria sighs. Her eyes close as she presses the memories back. Victor stands next to her, waiting, calm. A wall of comfort some how.

"I push you away, Victor, because I'm running. I was running. Running from Gotham. My memories."

"Why?"

She lets out a pained, sarcastic laugh. "Because the last man I loved was murdered. I-I had only admitted to myself that night that I loved him. Then I was almost killed while the Joker tried to take me. He killed all of my men. My bodyguards. My-" She lets out a sob. She fails. A single tear runs down her cheek. "My Carlton, my oldest and only friend. Took his heart. He wasn't going to stop until he had me. So the Commissioner had me leave. So I wouldn't snap." She looks out at the city as her hands grip herself tight, jerking and seizing. "It's too late. Now. All these urges to fight now. Memories flashing all the time."

"They started when she said yes to the movie," Lidia says from behind me. "It's too much for her. Please lay down."

Maria laughs.

"It does nothing, Lidia. Stop lying to yourself. It makes it worse. Moving is better." Maria looks at Valentine now. He had come from a life in Metropolis, a minor in a mob. Just doing a few of the dirty jobs. A few like mine, not as violent, more cleanly cut. "My name is Jezika Liza Biondi di Morte."

He looks at her with wide eyes. Seeing it now. He had read about the woman's near death by the Joker and her disappearance. The black hair looked so fake on her now. He could see now, comparing her new self to her old self, that the black hair made her features stand out differently than the blond once had.

"I heard of you while I was in the mob. You were the daughter of Sorriso?"

"Yes." She turns and locks her golden eyes on his. He starts; he had thought she wore contacts throughout the movie. They were real. He could tell by the emotion showing in them. "This is not to leave us. You tell nobody, Victor."

"I understand."

"I am the Biondi."

He stiffens. His eyes look her over. A new light in his eyes. Disbelief. He couldn't believe it.

"I took over the mafia when Father died. Now. Now that I've been gone they do now fear me anymore. The mafia has fallen. Small gangs for trash are rising. My restaurant is a breeding ground for filth."

Her eyes look away for a moment, looking at the building across from theirs. Bruce was in his office now. She looks back at Victor. Determination and anger boil in her eyes.

"I'm taking it back. I need an ally in this."

He smirks. He had always wanted to be one of the top dogs of the mob. Now he had his chance. He was tiring of acting. It was a fall back that made him rich. He looks out over Gotham. Taking in all that he can help run.

"I've always loved the suits, Jezika," he says while smirking.


	6. I'm home, Lucy!

The suit fit the person well. Tailor made. The pinstripes stood out. The suit fit just like the last one. The hat on their head sat so the light made the shadows from the hat cover their face better. Black gloves went over their hands.

I look in the mirror. Me once more. I smirk. It feels good. I don't have to act here. All my weapons are in place. My same old things, same guns, same blades, same gun holster. Same mask.

I check my new boots in the mirror. Good. My golden eyes flash from under the shadows. Victor stands at my side fixing his suit is just like the one I wear, His suit has a red tie though. I've loaded him with weapons, not as many as me, but it works. I turn, noticing how all of my hair was stuffed in the hat, a few ends sticking out. Either way. Victor pulls his hat on.

The handle of a short sword sticks out from under my jacket, in line with my spine. A loop hangs on my belt for the cane in my hands. Carlton's. I run my hands down the case, remembering the times I had played with it. I slip it in the loop. Time to go.

I grab my mask. Carlton follows me out the doors, taking the way the workers do. Nobody sees our departure. Lidia had gone, so she could pretend not to know. She knew all too well what I planned.

The air is cool as we step out into the alley behind the building. It's winter after all. Started today. It had been warm in Metropolis. Snow was to fall this week.

I smirk at Victor before rushing away. Running on silent feet. He is silent, but not without focus. He has to focus on being silent while running after me. I twist through the alleys quickly, efficiently. I stop across the street from the Trattoria di Furfante. The two guards at the door are large, ugly, sloppy. Victor stops beside her.

"On with the masks, and follow me. Don't do anything unless I tell you to or we're fighting."

I slip my old mask on. He pulls his on too. His is the opposite of mine. His is gold with silver and white paint on it. He stands at my height, built like me. He strides, smoothly, across the street. I glide next to him. The doormen look at use. Laugh.

"What chu think? Chu want in her?" the first asks snide, rude, laughing at us.

"Look at them, mocking the Biondi." The other is stupider.

"Mocking?" I ask in my dark voice, making it sound male. "Who would mock me? Surely not you."

"Chu aint gettin' in."

I strike. Neither has time to think. The first one falls to the ground, a strip of flesh holding the head on. The other falls through the ajar door. I ride him down. He lands with me standing on him abdomen, sword in his heart.

Silence. The music stops. Voices cut them selves off. My head is tilted down, looking at the sword. I twist and pull it out. I slowly look up at the crowd as Victor steps in, stepping up next to me, not on the body.

My eyes scan the room. A man sits in my chair. Trash. Blood drips from my sword, Carlton's.

"Now what happened here?" I ask, my Biondi voice floating over the room. Cold, curious. "I'm not allowed in my own bar?"

I turn my head, pretending to look at the changes. People are scared to death. My eyes go to looking over the crowd.

"I leave for a year. Come back to find that you've **RUINED ** my city." The word ruined left my throat in a cross between growl and yell. "Now that's cold. Even for my men. Speaking of. Why is there a man in my chair? Trash. Like my bar. **TRASHED**. This is low for even you Maroni men. You've let some little wanna be take **MY** chair? **MY** position? Didn't I make it clear that little men like that should be **TAKEN CARE OF**?"

I'm gliding across the room slowly. My eyes locked on the man in my chair. He's dressed in a cheep suit, ugly, holes and burn marks decorate it. Stains on the shirt. He's looking at me with daring eyes. Stubborn one. The new leader of the Maroni group stands. I stop, just past him. Victor is at my side. I turn my head a little to let him know I see him. I've slipped the blade away. My hand is resting on the hilt. The Maroni bends at the waist in a bow. Good.

He leaves. His men follow. I watch as he leaves. Only this man's trash remain and others who just roamed in or those for hire groups. They finish their drinks if they have them and leave quickly.

My eyes turn back to the man in my chair. I'm in the middle of the clearing before the 'stage'.

"Up."

He doesn't move.

"I said **UP**."

He flinches, as do his men. A female cowers behind the men, beaten. Scared. A slave?

"So you're the boss of that pretty little thing from the club?" he asks with a city slang found only in the Narrows.

"I'm glad to hear you didn't take my warning," I say while looking up. "Go to the door, Argento."

Victor looks at me for a moment, then goes to the door. He stands, showing that he is blocking the door. I pull the right side of my jacket back, flashing my Uzi.

"You're only two. What are two tiny men going to do to all of my men?" he snips while motioning for his men to attack.

I slip one foot back to brace myself and press the trigger. All of the men fall. Only he, the girl, and two men remain besides Argento and myself. I calmly slip my jacket off. He's frowning as I place the gun on the table. I glide over to the DJ table. I calmly type and click a few times.

The music fills the room, louder than before. The Thriller. I dance across the room. I twirl with one hand on my hat and the other out. My hand places over my crotch as I thrust. I turn and moon walk like my feet don't even touch the ground. I twirl with one hand on the hat again. I stop with a dramatic step and my arms out, the here I am finish move from so many dances.

The music is still going. The man is standing now. A blade out. No gun. How fitting. I'm still tapping my foot to the beat and dancing a bit, moving my hips softly in that way men do sometimes.

"Ah, great song," I say while rolling my neck. My eyes flick to the woman. "Out."

She pales but rushes down the hall toward where my office had been. The Trash and his two men step down the stairs with no grace what so ever. I slip the mask off. I'm smirking evilly at them, just like I had done for Claudine.

"You want to play," I state in my normal voice, the normal dark and smoky drawl.

His men try to tag team me. I'm not that stupid. I twist out of their way, laughing as they miss. My short sword comes out again. I stab one in the heart. The other stumbles from the momentum of his throw and turns, fast for him, slow for me. The blade slices his throat in half. They fall seconds apart. I twirl to the music, still dancing lazily. My eyes are on the Trash.  
I lift the un-bloodied gloved hand without the short sword and pull the hat off. My black curls tumble down. He's eyes widen in shock. My hair swings as the new song starts. Psycho Killer. I mouth the words along as the singing starts and I fly at the man.

He screams bloody murder.

I jerk my hand to the left, twisting the short sword. Blood comes from his lips. His wide eyes on mine. They cloud, dead. I pull the blade from under his ribs. The blade is covered and there is blood on my glove, soaking it. Thank God I got water proof ones.

I flick the dripping blood from the blade after the body smacks the floor.

"I'm hooommmeee, Lucy!" I call in a sing song voice.


	7. You've always been a show off

Victor opens the door to the bar. One group pushes in while I dance around the bodies to a slow song. I dance the 'three step', moving about the bodies with my hat and mask on. My hair is stuffed in the hat. My invisible partner is dropped as I jump up on the Trash's body, hard, trying to smash it more. Bones crack and break in the front of his corpse's axial skeleton. My arms are thrown out behind me.

"Biondi?" a male voice asks softly.

"Ah," I drawl in a satisfied Biondi voice, "How I've missed this job. People are just _dying_ to have me back."

Neither Victor nor the person laugh. I do. I laugh loud and proud. The Uzi is on again, hanging by its strap across my chest.

"Oh, dear lord," the person says with shock, but some how relieved at the same time as I glide up the steps to my chair. "I thought you were dead."

I drop into the chair elegantly with one boot bent and on an arm rest, the other on the floor. I lazily look the group over. Theo. And.. My old men. I smirk under my mask. Theo had obviously been trying to lead them. They are considerably smaller. The others must have left, thinking me gone for good, running for their lives, or joined other groups.

Theo is gliding across the room fast. He doesn't glance down at the bodies. His eyes are on me. He stops at the bottom of the stage.

"Theo," I drawl with a lazy smile. "How timely you are."

"I was in the area and got a call from Leo."

"Leonard Falcone. He's a good leader."

"He's been taking care of us, he's not trying to take over."

I think it over. "So why was he letting the Trash in my place, my town?"

"He was going to pull the rug. Soon. Then you came. We rushed here to see you."

I look at the bodies. My hand lifts, pointing at on man, big, strong.

"You and-uh," I say with my eyes on him. My hand moves slowly, my eyes moving with the finger. I point with my index and middle finger at a man, he fit the description of the average Mafia member. "You. Get rid of the trash."

I drop my hand lazily. "There's a van in back, belongs to the trash, dump it with them."

They quickly gather up a body. The others wait for instructions. My eyes are closed now. No twitching. No memories flashing. Urges...fulfilled for the night.

"The rest, clean up the mess. I want this place like it was when Sorriso was alive. One of you, go find the woman in back. Clean her up, feed her, take her home, and remember her name and address. Tell her she's safe now and that Biondi shall leave a gift tomorrow."

They step to it. One of the older men goes for the woman. I sigh as I twirl a blade and listen to the music. Mine. I have it all again. I'm back. Maria is still needed though. I stand and pop my neck while gliding over bodies to the door.

"Theo, keep any eye on them for me."

"Yes, Biondi," he says with a half bow.

Victor stays by me. The men look up as I glide out the door. "Lock up behind yourselves."

We rush off. I come to a stop as I feel eyes. My eyes flutter closed. I know that scent. I whirl, grabbing hold of Victor and throwing him down the connecting alley. He hides fast. I reach behind myself, hand resting on the handle of the sword and look toward the east.

The scent disappears. The sound of the person's shoes isn't coming for us. I relax. Victor goes to come out. I spin sharply, kicking him and whipping the sword out. I stand with my extended arm, sword to the person's throat. Clown. He smirks as he looks at me.

"We have another _poser_," he laughs.

Victor books it down the alley. I had told him to leave me if danger came. Here it was. My hat hides my eyes.

_"Jezi," he calls. His face is peaceful. Calling to me. _

My hand is slightly shaking. I look to my hand around the handle. The knuckles are white, I can't feel them. I pull the blade back and whirl to put distance between us.

_"You shall never have the heart…"_

Not now. Please not now. The Clown looks over at me. Watching me.

"Scared?" he asks. "Is it the, uh, _scars?"_

"GAHH!" I yell, my hands curling into fists as I fight off killing him now. I've done enough for the night.

"Hit a, uh, _nerve_?" he says, licking his lips and stepping closer.

"I'll kill you, Clown," I growl in my normal voice.

He stops. Frowning. I lift my head so my golden glare can be seen.

"He was mine," I hiss. "You have no idea what you have done."

"Biondi," he chirps in a cheerful voice. I cut him off before he can say more.

"Do not talk to me," I snap.

"You've come back to me."

"Not tonight. I have too much to do."

"I'd say most of it is done," he says motioning with a hand at the way I had come from. "But I know better."

"I'll not be done for a while."

I turn and rush down the alley Victor had gone down. He rushes after me. Not fast enough. I run a the trash bin. He speeds up.

"Oh, no you don't," he growls.

I jump. The can is a stepping stone for me. I go higher and kick off the wall, turning to snag the railing of the fire escape. The ladder is broken. I hang for a moment as the gloves slip a little from the blood. He stops under me to glare up at me.

My hands grip tighter and I pull up. My long legs go over the railing easily. I look down at him as he glares up at me.

"You've always been a show off," he calls.

I say nothing but turn from him and go up to the roof.


	8. Premier

I sigh as I stare at the dress. The slender spaghetti straps held up the sweetheart neckline and the fitted bodice was alluringly decorated at the breasts and featured red lace over the skin as the background. The fitted waist and hips defined my light hourglass shape perfectly then the straight skirt flowed in long tiers gracefully to the ground. When I turned around to get a look, the back featured spaghetti straps and a lacy look along the lower back and then the straight skirt flowed to the floor. Elegant. Sexy.

The greater part of my coiled ringlets was piled on my head elegantly. The rest hung down my back in the same coiled ringlets. Red sexy heels grace my feet as I look over myself in the mirror. Time to go to Maria.

"Maria," Victor calls as he comes in.

She turns to look at him as a light smile. He does a double take. Hazel contacts are in her eyes. He had opted for what his character had worn in the movie.

"I hadn't expected you to dress up so much," he says while looking her over slowly. "You look good in red."

"It is a movie premier, Victor. They expect me to look good."

Maria grabs her small handbag and goes for the door. Victor stays close. Maria had to go to the premier. It was required, as Lidia said. The director insisted that Victor and Maria come together.

"Take a calming breath," Lidia says softly before the door opens to the red carpet.

"I'll be fine, Lidia," she says before stepping out with a friendly smile. Maria was the nicer of the two women, Jezika and Maria. She could do this. Maria was the one who felt most of the emotions that normal people would feel.

Cameras flash as Victor and Maria walk down the carpet. A few of the other stars from the movie are stopped along the carpet talking to the crews.

"Maria-Rachel!"

"Miss Harthen!"

She glances at the two. They stood next to each other. Both look eager to speak to her, like normal people. She splits from Victor. He goes for another group that was calling to him. She stops and smiles from her side of the thick red rope. The two both have microphones, male and female. A male stands behind them with a camera. The female looks over excited. The man is acting like a teenage male.

"Oh," the female gasps into the microphone. "Oh! We're standing before Maria-Rachel Harthen!" She squeals.

Maria's eye winces at the sharp sound, but she still smiles. The man flinched at the sound. He turns to the woman. Both are a little older than Maria.

"Calm down, El. You're going to scare her off."

"I've never been this close to a star."

Maria glances around, trying to see who let these people so close to the carpet. Her attention is drawn back to the group as the male asks a question.

"How old are you, Miss Harthen? You look so young."

Maria smiles brightly. "I'm almost 22."

"You look beautiful in that red dress," the female chirps. "Who is the designer?"

Maria looks down at her dress. She looks ups with a girlish giggle. "I honest have no clue. I went to Google and just cruised dresses. I'm not much of a fashion girl," she says with light embarrassment. She shrugged it off though. She looks at the male. "So what station is this for?"

"Mad TV," the man says while the female acts like she's having a spaz attack.

"Oh, my god!" the female cries while jumping up and down. "Maria is talking to me!"

Maria gives a light laugh. They were entertaining. The man grabs her hands and jumps with her. Their hugging each other happily.

"Will you hug us, Miss Harthen?" the male asks.

Maria smiles as the two turn to her hopefully. She steps forwards though and is pulled into a tight hug by the two. They let go after a moment. They had been careful not to mess her hair or dress up.

"Did you have to wear contacts for the movie?" the male asks over eager.

"No."

Both pull up short. The male frowns lightly but covers it. The female is the one to ask. "Can you show us?" Maria smiles. The female searches her handbag quickly. She pulls out a compact and holds it out to her.

"This is off camera," Maria says with a stern look at the camera.

"Of course," they chirp.

Maria watches the camera the red light flicks off. The camera man comes closer, lowering the camera. Maria pops the contact out without looking. They all ooh and ah at the sight. Maria smiles before using the mirror to put the contact back in.

Cameras flash more now. Maria looks up with a startled look, the female taking the compact back. Victor was at her side again, smiling his photogenic smile. Maria smiles at him before turning to the group. She smiles and waves before leaving. Victor pulls her to another group. The Director is in this one with a lot of cameras and microphones aimed at him.

"Maria!" he says happily as he spots her.

He opens his arms and pulls her over to the mass of media. She smiles shyly at the media.

"This is our star, Miss Maria-Rachel Harthen. Ex-model and aspiring actress," the director says proudly to the cameras.

"Is Miss Harthen currently dating anybody?"

She blushes a bit and turns her head away to talk to Victor. He leans in. What she said is unheard by anyone. Victor hardly heard it. He leans in and whispers back. She turns to the director and leans in to speak in his ear. He laughs loudly as she smiles at the cameras before slipping away.

"Miss Harthen has to go, unfortunately," the director says while she leaves.

She sighs as she goes in. Famous and rich people from all over had come for this. Lidia grabs her arm and pulls her to the back of the stage where the screen would be. The make up artist from the movie who had worked with her was there. He quickly fixed her make up for when she went out there.

She stumbles a bit as she goes for the stage. Nobody had seen the stumble thankfully. A light bursts to life on Maria as she goes onto the stage. She smiles shyly at the people filling the room and starring at her. The patron for the large theater was on the stage. She didn't look at him. She went to the clear podium they had placed to the side of the stage.

The patron motions for her to speak. She flushes lightly. She looks from him to the podium. She steps up none the less.

"Um," she says in her soft voice.

She playfully winces at the sound of her voice filling the room.

"If I had known I was to speak I would have skipped," she laughs lightly. "I'm not good with big crowds. I guess now is a good time to start practicing."

A light chuckle goes up from the people in the building. She smiles as she shifts her weight. A larger image of her was on the screen behind her so those in the back could see her easily. She flicks her head lightly so her hair would drape over one shoulder.

"I could have sworn Victor told me that he would be up here with me," she says with a joking voice as she looks for him. He stands proudly and bows dramatically at her. "Well, I was asked to do this for our director, who's name slips me." She laughs. Others laugh too, even the director. "I was always too busy trying to get the lines down and get my parts done. Not much time for formalities when you're trying to rush a movie. Either way it turned out great." She smiles at the director. "We chose Gotham as the sight of our premier because the setting fits. It should at least. Murdering girl, mafia, untimely love. Where else but Gotham?" She glances at the patron to her right. He stands tall and proud. "Sounds kind of harsh when you say it like that, doesn't it," she says with a joking wince. "I grew up here in Gotham. Which is another reason we chose Gotham. We thought we could hit two birds with one stone. Get Gotham back into the light and the fact that Mr. Wayne had a great idea."

She smiles as she motions to the man to her side. He steps forwards to stand at the podium with her. She smiles up at him. Lidia rushes out with a rose. Maria smiles and takes it from her. Maria turns to Mr. Wayne.

"This is for Mr. Wayne," she says while holding it out to him. He takes it and smiles at her. "Thanks to him all of the proceedings from tonight shall go to orphanages around Gotham. Those of us with the will shall give our good deed tonight," she says loudly, proudly. "A better future for Gotham means a brighter tomorrow."

The final line echoes through out the room. People stand quickly, clapping and calling loudly. Maria had no problem with her winning charisma. She smiles and blushes a bit. Mr. Wayne claps politely while looking on at the woman who had given a great and short call to action. She had only known that she was to mention the proceedings going to the orphanages. She had done more than that.

The noise slowly dies down as he takes the podium. Mr. Wayne is patient. The room gets quiet and they return to their seats. Mr. Wayne smiles out at the people. He turns to look back at Maria.

"If I had known you would give such a great speech I would have come prepared," he laughs. "There's no besting that." Chuckles go up from the room. "I would like to thank you all for coming to Gotham and remind you all that there will be a party after the showing and that you are all welcome to come." He pauses for the drama in the room to thicken. He glances over the people. "The cast and crews of _La Petite Claudine_ have asked us to show a video they have compiled. How they got it together in such little time baffles me," he says with a smile. The cast and crew laugh. "They did it though and request that we give Miss Harthen this." Victor comes on stage with a huge bouquet of red roses, white tiger lilies, and red and white tulips. He goes right for Maria with a smile. Maria blushes as she takes the bouquet with a thank you and a kiss on Victor's cheek. Victor walks her off the stage to sit. Mr. Wayne follows them off. The lights dim as they make their way to their table and sit. Maria sat with Mr. Wayne, Victor, and the director.

The short video starts. The voice of Britney Spears fills the room.

"There's only two types of people in this world,"

The picture of Maria in character as Claudine and Victor to her side laughing happily. Pictures people took during the making of the movie go by. Mainly focused on Maria. It goes to pictures of Maria's modeling work before the movie. It shifts to pictures of Victor. It has pictures of the heads of the movie mixed in. Clips of Maria laughing with the crew. One clip seemed like a focus toward the end. Maria and Victor dancing to the Thriller. Maria dances while laughing at Victor. Victor had done the moon walk. The music cuts off.

The director, Victor and Eric, the man who had played Claudine's handy man throughout the movie all sitting together in a semi-circle around the camera aimed at them.

"I'm Jeff Clark, director for La Petite Claudine," the director says while looking at the camera. "With me are Victor Valentine, who played Marcus Vallis and Eric Ploffer, who played Mr. Martin, handy man to Claudine."

Victor crosses his legs, obviously bored with this who thing. Eric is smiling politely at the camera.

"As you may not know, La Petite Claudine is based off of a true story. We have dramatized it and added a few changes to the characters' wardrobes, but the story was true," Jeff says while Valentine rolls his head to lazily look at the camera.

"Well," Eric says at Jeff's pause. They turn to look at him. "The ending of the true story is not the same as our ending. The real story is based off of a feared character in Gotham."

Maria tenses a bit. Maria smiled, biting her lip lightly to keep her emotions in check. She wasn't sure what to think. They don't go into description, they leave the subject.

"Now," Jeff says with a smile. "We're proud to welcome Miss Maria-Rachel Harthen to our stage." He sends a smile at the men with him. They smile back.

"I remember the day you came to that meeting angry that there wasn't one female who could act the part or fit the description," Eric laughs. "You sat in your chair brooding as Victor lazily flipped through one of his magazines."

Victor laughs. "Yeah," Victor says while turning in his chair to face Jeff. "You were ranting about finding a great candidate on a billboard on the way there and how the woman's manager had been stubborn."

"She **was **stubborn," Jeff says pointedly.

"Then this pretty thing struts into the room without warning. All attitude. In jogging clothes none the less," Eric laughs. "The first thing out of her mouth had all of the men starring."

" _'Who's Jeff and what do you want?'_" Victor says, mimicking my voice. He laughs before talking. "Jeff shot up in his chair, smiling and trying to sweet talk her into the part."

Jeff runs a hand over his eyes. "Maria was more stubborn than that manager of hers," he groans. He chippers up though. He smiles proudly at the men. "We got her though and she played her part better than I've ever seen done in any movie."

"When she came in for the first shooting she was all smiles and fun," Eric says.

"As you have heard, Miss Harthen is not going to be doing another film. For the time at least," Jeff says.

"Isn't she known as the Fallen?" Eric asks curiously.

Victor looks interested now. Jeff smiles at the two. "She is?" Victor chirps, interest caught by the information.

"Yes," Jeff says while chucking at the two. "She's known for her tattoos."

"Oh," both men say in realization.

"For now, enjoy the movie, and Maria's starring role as the Petite Claudine," Jeff says to the camera.

The men continue to chatter as the camera takes a second or two to shut off. Maria was blushing lightly as the movie started.


	9. Split, Something was wrong with Maria

Marcus stops to look back at the city. He has a small gash on his cheek. Claudine turns around and comes back to him. The woman looked small, and fragile in her black dress and clunky black heels. Her hair done in doll like curls. The camera gets a view of the two from the front. Both stand about the same height, Marcus is a little taller. The demonic woman gives chills at the sight of her. She is covered in blood, obviously not her own. A smile that would be innocent and adorable on any other female or child looked frightening and demonic on her. A blood soaked ringlet stuck to her face.

"Why did you have to kill them all?" Marcus asks in a whisper.

Claudine glances away from him to look at the sight he was looking at.

"We all deserve to die," she says in a girlish, dark voice. People shivered around the room at the voice. The voice of Biondi that nobody knew of. People would have dreams of her for days. The music starts softly. Power Struggle by Sunna being the chosen song. "The world deserves to burn."

The camera shifts to show their backs, camera backing away showing the scene they gazed upon. The burning city they had left behind. They couple gets smaller and smaller and the mass of the city seems to glow like a beacon or Hell. The credits roll.

Applause fills the room. Roaring and thunderous. Maria smiles and hugs Victor quickly.

"I can't believe they liked it," she whispers happily in his ear as she hugs him tight.

She's pulled from the hug. Oblivious to the lights now on and all the eyes on them. She smiles as the person turns her to hug them. Eric hugs her tights. It seemed so unreal. She smiled as she hugged the other heads of departments for the movie and was congratulated. She was swept into the next room for the party.

Maria laughs as she's pulled out to the dance floor with the other main actors and actresses. They all dance together, having fun. Dancing ridiculously, in time to the beep, or sexually. All mixing it up and just having simple fun. Maria loved fun like this.

Victor and Maria stayed close. They stood to the side of the dance floor, drinks in hand. Maria had water. She was hot from dancing so up beat and in the crowd of coworkers. Victor looked fine. He had a beer in hand. Both looked out at the crowd as if they were estranged and looking in through a window.

"How about that one?" Maria says while looking at a beautiful blond woman.

Victor looks to the woman too. "She's good looking. Not the best dancer."

"You can fix that easily," Maria replies before taking a drink. She looks on none the less. Her eyes land on a bottle blond, looks kind of shy, pale blue eyes, kind of pixy like. Small frame, not short but not tall. "That one." Her voice is sure, commanding.

Victor looks. He smirks. "She's a geek."

"Take her out tomorrow. Spend the night with her. I'm woman and I know a good looking girl when I see one. She just needs a little work." There is no arguing. It was final.

"Why her? There are plenty of other girls out there just like her."

"You mean in the same position," Maria says while watching the female in question. She was looking at them nervously. She had felt their eyes on her. Maria smiles and waves her over. The female points to herself, confused. Maria nods happily and eagerly motions her over with a bright smile. "No body is flirting with her. She's been by the drink table the whole time. Dance with her and tomorrow I will take care of her looks."

"Why?"

"Because I can, Victor. Take a chance. Think of it as a blind date. If you don't like her, I'll still fix her up and that will be the end of it."

The woman comes over. She's a year or two older than Maria. Probably around 25. Looked young and pretty under her glasses though. Maria smiles brightly and offers a hand.

"Hello, I'm Maria-Rachel Harthen," she says in her friendly voice.

The woman tenses a bit, but takes the hand. Her handshake is lacking a little, but Maria didn't pay any mind. Jezika would have.

"I'm Harleen Quinnzel," the woman says shyly.

"Relax, Harleen," Maria says, pulling the woman closer to them. "We're normal people."

Harleen smiles at the woman. She was nice and friendly. Everything about her screamed friendly, kind, outgoing. The smile was never far from her face either. Harleen did relax. She felt comfortable with the woman and drawn to her. There was something that wasn't seen to this woman.

"This is Victor," Maria says motioning to the man standing to her left.

Harleen had thought they were a couple from the way they behaved. She could see the close friendship now. It could be easily mistaken though. Victor smiled. How could Harleen not know Victor? He was her idol. Harleen blushes as he looks at her. She suddenly felt so stupid in her JC Penny find of a dress. It had cost well over a hundred dollars and she had thought it would look good, but next to Miss Harthen she felt ugly. Miss Harthen's figure was shown clearly though her gown. She was shaped well. She screamed beauty. Radiated her confidence and effortless beauty. Maria didn't look down on her though. She could feel it. Maria looked at her like she was the beautiful one.

"May I have this dance?" Victor asks Harleen with a flirty smirk, pushing his beer into Maria's hand without thought.

Maria took it without a care. She smiled at them as Harleen nervously let him lead her to the dance floor. Maria felt like it was a perfect night. Maria sipped her water as she watched the two dance.

"Miss Harthen."

Maria glances up from the beer in her hand, which she had previously been reading. She smiles as she looks up. Mr. Wayne smiles at her. He has a flute of champagne in hand.

"How are you tonight?" he asks.

"Great. It's a good party," Maria says while glancing away from Wayne to look at Victor. Mr. Wayne follows her glance.

"I see Mr. Valentine has chosen to dance with Gotham's new psychiatrist," Wayne says with a smile.

"Yes. I talked him into it," Maria says with a smile at Wayne. "She really is a shy woman. Pretty though."

"Miss Quinnzel is the doctor presiding at Arkham."

Maria looks at the blond dancing with Victor. "Must not get out much," Maria says while lifting a drink to her lips. She frowns and almost gags at the taste. She holds the drink out to look at it. The beer. The drink is forcibly swallowed. How could anybody drink that? It tasted foul. Bruce smiles with amusement as he watches the woman quickly drink a good portion of her water to wash the taste of the beer down.

"They said you had tattoos?" Mr. Wayne says, trying to start a conversation.

The woman seemed familiar. He had his thoughts, but he was not positive. Maria gives him a cautious look.

"What?" she asks, wanting him to say his motive.

"The video. They said you're called Fallen because of your tattoos," Wayne explains lightly, making it seem like an everyday question.

She perks up. She smiles brightly at him. "Yes. I have the whole of my back tattooed. Angel wings." She turns and moves her hair out of the way for him to see. The tattoo showed through the top she wore, it was another reason she had worn it, show her trademark off, though her hair mostly covered it.

Wayne lifts a brow as he looks at them. "May I touch them?" he asks. Maria is looking at him over her shoulder, still smiling.

"Of course," she chirps.

His hand reaches out. He touches the skin next to the tattoo of her right shoulder. The skin is silken smooth. Softer than he had felt in a long time. He frowns a bit as his hand goes to the tattoo, dragging over her skin softly, tracing the inked skin. It was smooth. Like a scar. It was a scar. She had inked over it, tracing it and making something that would normally seem horrifying into a mark of individuality and beauty. It looked good on her.

"Is it over a scar?" Wayne asks as he pulls his hand back. He knew the answer but it would seem odd if he didn't ask.

As he gazed at the women he tried to read her. She turned to him with her friendly smile.

"Why, yes. It is," she says while looking him in the eyes.

He knew who she was now. He had the proof. He had to test it.

"How is Jezika?"

Maria frowns. Like he had offended or lost her. "Who?" She went with lost.

Wayne frowns lightly as well. Something was off. He looked at her eyes, searching. All he saw was a normal woman. A glint was in her eyes though. A sad one. She didn't even seem to notice the sadness in them.

"Maria," a female says happily as she comes out of the crowd and touches her arm. "There you are." The female looks up at Wayne. Her smile turns to a sneer. "Mr. Wayne. Come on, Maria. We have to get you home."

The female starts to lead Maria away. Maria resists lightly.

"But I have to say bye to Victor and Miss Quinnzel," she says in a lightly pouty voice, eyes searching for the couple she mentioned.

"Their at the limo already, Maria," the female says quickly, snaps as she watches Wayne with a wary look. She seemed to want to get Maria away from him fast. Maria seemed oblivious. Wayne recognized the female on sight. How could he not?

"Lidia," Wayne calls.

The female stops to look at him, expectant. Wayne is calm.

"I'll be calling you."

He goes into the crowd. Lidia pulls Maria from the crowd and out the back door to the waiting limo. Miss Quinnzel stood out by the limo with Victor. She smiles at Maria as she sees her come out. Lidia still has a grip of Maria's elbow. It wasn't a friendly one either. It was obvious to both parties that Lidia had pulled Maria out. Maria didn't seem to care or notice.

Maria smiled brightly at the two. She pushes the beer into Victor's chest and turns to Harleen. Harleen sends a wary look at Lidia. Lidia had let go of Maria but stood by, looking around the alley like she expected the Batman or Joker to pop out and start after Maria.

"Harleen," Maria says happily. "Are you going to come back to the hotel with us?"

Harleen saw the look in both Victor's and Lidia's eyes. Lidia had been the one to pull all of them out to the limo. Harleen was cautious of her now. Nobody had mentioned this woman. That was only a small matter. The matter at hand was in the eyes of the people around her. Something was wrong with Maria.

The tension in the air was thick. Something in Maria was shifting. Lidia and everyone felt it. Harleen watched her eyes. The warmth was slowly draining. Happiness turning turn pure cold hate. Lidia stepped in quickly.

"Maria, did you like the music?" Lidia asks in a friendly, happy voice. The panic was in her eyes alone.

The cold hate disappears. The happy Maria snaps back in within a millisecond. Maria smiles brightly as she turns to Lidia.

"I loved it. Mr. Wayne has such great taste and he's so kind," she says in a joyful chirp.

Lidia knew Maria/Jezika had been pushed too far. She had split. She was no longer Jezika pretending to be Maria to keep her memories out. She had split completely. Two different people in one. Lidia just knew that Jezika would not be the same. Never.

"Come on, Maria and Victor. We have to get back," Lidia says pushing them into the limo.

"What of Harleen?" Maria asks as she is pushed in the limo.

"I drove here," Harleen lies.

"Are you coming to the ho-"

"No." Lidia had cut her off quickly and sent a sad, apologetic look at Harleen. "You have to get up early tomorrow, Maria."

"I'll be fine," Harleen says with a smile. She pulls out cards from her hand bag. "Here. Call me sometime." Lidia took the first one. Maria took the second, looking at it. Victor took it without looking at it. The door shut on Harleen. It wasted no time in speeding off. Harleen stood in the alley, watching the limo leave her.

Harleen had come looking for something. She had found it. But she had also received more than expected. Harleen had a new subject.


	10. Sign up for therapies

Today was boring. Why did she take this job again? Harleen kept asking herself. Gotham. That was it. She had wanted Gotham. It had the best subjects. Fresh out of school, Harleen had wanted true psychos and people that intrigued her. She was just so flustered with all the work left behind by the last psychiatrist.

She had read his files. He was one of the few she took for her own personal studies besides those assigned to her. **He** had been too. Now there was a marvelous subject. Her thoughts went to the night before. She had gone because she had gotten the invitation and He had told her to.

It was miserable up until the younger woman called her over. What was her name? Mary? Maria? That's it! Maria-Rachel. Miss Harthen. Harleen had felt so young compared to her. So… ugly. So useless. She questioned everything about herself. Miss Harthen had done nothing more than call her over. Why did she go in the first place? They had called her. She had thought it was better than not being notice.

Harleen sighs as she leans back in the new, rolling chair. Her eyes look at the roof. The office she had wasn't the best. She was new. She would be on the bottom of the chain. No. More like she had the best office they could afford. Arkham was just so old. She pushes the stubborn strand of hair from her face as she presses on with her thoughts.

Something was wrong with that woman. What? Miss Harthen was nice. But. Her eyes. Something in her eyes. What was her manager's name? L something. Lily? Lidia? There we go. Harleen bit at the end of her pen, lost in her thoughts, unaware of the pen. She had been so edgy with Miss Harthen. First she was taking command and ordering her about. Then… Then Maria changed. Something in her eyes. Victor and Lidia had seemed scared then. You could feel the tension coming from them. How could you not? Her eyes changed. That was all Harleen was able to see before Lidia stepped in. Lidia had hidden her fear from her voice and went to a subject she knew would please the woman.

What was it that had set off Maria?

The door thumped open. Harleen was startled from her thoughts. She looked at the door a little scared, heart in her throat. She relaxed when her eyes lit on the person. He walked in, his thick presence filling the room. How could she not know who it was? She had, of course, helped him out. Harleen smiled as she looked at him. He fell into the fainting couch as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"How was your, uh _night?"_ he asks as he keeps his face toward the ceiling.

"Fine." The thoughts she had been on before had come back as soon as he had asked. Her voice must have given her preoccupation away. She was looking down at her desk again.

He turned his head to look at her. He caught it. Harleen didn't notice him looking at her, studying her face. Reading her. The pen went to her lips again as she lightly bit at the end of it. Such a nasty habit. He held back a giggle at his thoughts.

"Do tell me about it," he pushes lightly, turning his head to look at the roof again before she could notice him looking at her.

She looks up.

"Well, the movie was…." She paused trying to put it into one word. "_Beautiful_." It came out a little breathy. "Miss Harthen gave a speech she clearly didn't know she would have to give. Startled her. Then Mr. Wayne gave her flowers and walked her to her seat. I think he liked her. Pretty woman. Wore a rather revealing top, but it suited her. Showed off her trademark."

He cut her pause for breath off. Curious. Who was this Miss Harthen? What trademark?

"Trademark? Who is Miss Harthen?"

Harleen looks at him like he just appeared. He pays it no mind.

"Miss Maria-Rachel Harthen? She's been all over the news. She's the star of the movie. Her co-star was Victor Valentine. She played Claudine," Harleen explains, brow lifted a little. "She was a model and the director just had to have her for the part. Her trademark is the tattooed angel wings covering the expanse of her back."

She stops. Waiting for him to acknowledge that he heard her. He turns his head a little, showing that he was waiting for her to go on with her original story. He wanted to know what was bothering her. Harthen? He turned to looking at the roof again. The name rang a bell.

"Well," Harleen says carrying on. "After the movie everyone went to the after party Mr. Wayne had organized. Nobody seemed to notice me there." He could hear the emotion in it. She didn't like not being noticed. She was used to being the star, pupil of attention. "About half an hour or so into the party I felt eyes on me." She pauses for dramatic affect. "It was Miss Harthen and Victor. He stood awfully close to her. It was clear that almost everyone in the building thought there was something going on between them. How could you not? They spoke softly together, hardly went more than five feet from each other, and stood so close their arms touched." She sure did seem it. "The way she kept smiling… Anyway. She motioned me over. Startled me at first. What would she want with me?" She was speaking with her hands now. "Well, I went over and. Well, the closer I got, the more I could see the difference between the two stars. Victor looked bored. Maria wouldn't stop smiling. She stayed strictly to her water and Victor to some hard liquor. She was very nice. I know I'm older than her but,…." She frowned here. "I felt like she had seen more of life than me, understood it more. I felt like a child next to her. It might have been her height. Tall, thin woman. Like a sports model. Shaped to the envy of a lot of women. Had the same contacts in as she had worn for the movie."

Harleen sit back in her chair again.

"Victor asked me to dance. Not long into the dance this woman pulled us from the floor. Drug us out the back door to a waiting limo. She didn't say anything to us, just rushed back in. Came back out with Maria. She seemed oblivious to the fact to the woman pulling her out. Lidia was her name. Well, that's what they called her."

He stiffened a bit. He knew that name. How could he forget it? He listens closer now, running everything said through his mind again, filtering it so he could piece it together.

"Lidia seemed so in control. Maria was cheery and wanted me to come back with them. Then," Harleen pauses, still not clear on it herself and it was obvious to the man on the couch. "Everything was tense. That happy Maria changed. Her smile fell and-and… Her eyes," she breathes. She shivers. She'd never seen it in her life. It almost scared her. "They changed. Such pure hate…. Pain. Like she would kill the world without flinching or thought."

The man's eyes widened a bit. Is it? Is it really her? He turns to look at Harleen, hanging on her every word now. She couldn't be. He was sure of it.

"Lidia quickly said something to catch her attention, along the lines of the music at the party." Harleen sighs. "I want to study her."

The man opens his mouth to speak. The shrill sound of the phone cuts him off thought. Harleen's hand goes for the phone without looking away from the roof.

"Doctor Quinnzel," she says dully.

She shoots up fast, eyes wide with joy, anticipation. She sends a meaningful glance at the man on her couch.

"Can I put you on speaker?" Harleen asks.

The person had to of agreed. Harleen hit the button on the phone's base, putting the phone back in the cradle.

"Doctor?" the voice was soft, pretty.

"I'm here, Lidia," Harleen says with her eyes sparkling as she looked at the man.

He sat up straight. Silence on the other end. A faint growl comes though.

"Lidia?" is called in the background.

The breathing on the other end stops. The person was clearly scared.

"Lidia!" the cold voice in the background yells.

"One moment, Mistress!" the person holding the phone calls.

They all wait. The person must have left it at that.

"Doctor?" Lidia asks in a whisper.

"I'm here. Who was that, Lidia? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. She won't hurt me. I-"

Her rushed and frightened voice is cut off by the sound of something thumping hard and the startled squeak from Lidia. It sounded like somebody hitting something. Or throwing something.

"Mistress?" Lidia calls, obviously holding the phone away.

"What?" the drawling voice asks in a pleasant tone.

"May I ask what you are doing?"

A pause. A quieted gun shot.

"Fixing a problem, my dear, Lidia," the voice calls back pleasantly.

The phone is dropped.

"Not in the house!" Lidia cries, light panic in her voice as she rushes away from the phone. "What will we tell the manager, Miss?"

"Nothing," the voice says in a smooth drawl.

The man on the couch almost shivered at the voice. Harleen did. It scared her. The man shivered in anticipation. He knew it. How could her not? He thought of it just after the Bat.

"Move the rug. If asked by housekeeping, pretend to be startled."

The sound of the phone being picked up.

"Maria asked me to call you," Lidia says into the phone.

"Maria?" the voice comes from the background. The cold voice sounded deathly interested, closer.

"Just checking up on an appointment, Miss," Lidia chirps in a happy voice. "For the movie."

"Why did we ever agree to the movie?" the voice, female asks.

"It was your choice, Miss."

"It was?"

The woman sounded confused. The man on the couch frowned. He'd never heard her like that before.

"Oh," the female says, "Maria chose it. Hurry up. I have work to do today, Lidia. Argento isn't as briefed as Carlton or the others were."

"I'll only be a moment."

The woman must have left her.

"Maria wishes for you to come over tonight. She doesn't have too many friends and counts you as one, Miss Quinnzel," Lidia says in a happy voice. She lowers her voice to a whisper. "I want to sign her up for your therapies too. She needs it, Doctor."

Harleen smiles proudly as she looks smugly at the man on her couch.

"I'll be over around four pm for the girls night. When would you like to schedule her?"

"How ab-"

"Lidia," the voice of the woman from earlier growls, angry. No. Pissed.

They could hear Lidia's breath stop in fear. They could picture the scene on the other end of the phone. Harleen wanted this woman as her patient. Even if it killed her.

"What have I said about the therapist?" The voice was just like Claudine's from the movie, but lacking that childish trill. It was pure predator.

"That you don't wish to be looked at," Lidia whispers. "But Maria asked for it."

"**NO!**" the woman roars. Silence.

"Mistress?" the voice was soft, tentative.

"Do it," the woman says in a muffled voice. "What ever makes you happy, Lidia."

"Tomorrow then?" Lidia asks both of the Doctor and the woman with her.

"How does 2:30 sound?" Harleen asks, pen ready to put it down.

"Fine."

The phone on the other end is pushed into the cradle harshly.


	11. She's charismatic

Maria sighed as she opened her eyes as if from a dream like state. She stood under the scalding water of the shower. She quickly cried out. It was too hot. She shut her eyes tight while trying to change the water.. The door to the bathroom was thrown open.

"Maria?" the voice sounded uncertain.

Maria succeeded in shutting the water off. She poked her head out to look at Lidia.

"Who made the water so hot?" Maria asks in her softer, friendly, happy voice.

"You must have bumped it while bathing, Maria," Lidia says with a kind smile.

Sure Lidia was scared of Jezika. But she loved her. Jezika was like a daughter to her. Lidia looked at the Jezika/Maria problem as this: Jezika didn't quite understand how to handle the emotions she was feeling. She hadn't felt emotions since she was but a child, beyond anger and hate that is. So she had made another personality, another person to feel those emotions for her. It was like another chance at life for Jezika. The new Jezika loved Maria. Maria was her way of normality. She hated how violent she was, but she saw it as necessity. Life. She knew it would happen eventually and had fought it, but in the end…she had given in for the first time in her life. Embraced it. Maria on the other hand… didn't know this, nor did she wish to know fully. She understood that there was another personality she shared the body with, but nothing beyond that. Jezika thought it best that way.

Maria smiled a little later as she came out of the bathroom in tight, low rise jeans. Her top was the one she had worn to the premier. Maria's hair was up in a towel. Lidia was a bit nervous of how she would react to her hair.

"How do I look?" she asks while turning around in one spot with flashy red sandaled high heels. She was going for the look of how the red made her pale skin stand out, look great. The jeans were a faded blue. Nice.

"Great," Lidia says while smiling kindly.

Maria went for the bathroom. The sound of a knock at the door drew Lidia's attention. Lidia opened the door and glanced at the person.

"Ah," Lidia says in a happy tone. "Miss Quinnzel, I'm so glad you came."

Harleen flashes a smile while looking about the room she stood in. More like rooms. It was almost like the Presidential suit for the hotel. It was nicely fashioned and decorated with a Victorian theme of white, red, black and metal of varying shades. It was fancier than she had seen before. Well, besides in the Headmaster's office of her college.

A shrill scream came from the bathroom. Seconds later, before Lidia could rush to her, Maria was in the room, gripping her hair in her hands. She was clearly horrified.

"My hair! Who dyed my hair blond?!" she shrills.

"Maria, we went to the stylist today to fix it. You were bothered by your blond roots starting to show," Lidia says calmly while sitting at the couch and putting her laptop on her lap.

"I meant my natural color," she cries.

"That is your natural color, Maria. Blow-dry it and the golden glow will come out," Lidia says while typing.

Harleen looked at the woman with slightly wide eyes. She looked stunning even in something so simple. Why? Some women are just lucky that way. Maria shrugged and went to dry her hair.  
"Is that what you're wearing?" Maria calls from the bathroom.

Harleen glances at Lidia. Lidia gives her a look that said Maria was clearly speaking to Harleen. She looks down at her clothes. She had on her clothes from work. A reddish pink blouse tucked into her black business skirt. Nylons and heels graced her feet. She thought she looked good.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Harleen defends.

"Hun," Maria says from the bathroom doorway, hip cocked out and hair dry. It hung in smooth ringlets, held back with clips on one side. No. Her hair was damp. "We are going out. You are in desperate need of a make over."

Maria crossed the space between the women in a few long strides. She looked the woman before her over, thoughtful.

"What do you need the glasses for?" Maria asks while staring at the outdated things on the smaller blonde's face.

"Reading?" she sounded like she wasn't sure.

Maria frowns lightly in thought before pulling the things from her face and throwing them over her shoulder. She neither looked nor cared where they landed. Maria pulled the clip from Harleen's hair and threw it too. Lidia would gather them. Maria smiled as she took Harleen's hand and pulled her to her to the bathroom. The woman had perfectly straight hair. Harleen was assaulted by make up and Maria's careful touch and attention to her task. That task was Harleen.

Harleen was a little nonplused when a few of the buttons of her blouse were loosened. The slightest flash of cleavage showed. Maria stood back. Proud of her work. The relaxing of the buttons made the clothes look good. Not so strict. Her hair was left down and her make up was simple. Just focusing more on the eyes and the full lips that seemed so thin without the light gloss.

"Now," Maria says while checking her self in the mirror. She had opted for only mascara and clear lip gloss. Still the tiny effort was outstanding. "We are ready to go."

Maria glances out the bathroom door at Lidia. Maria had stuffed her slim wallet into her tight back pocket before looking out at the woman. Lidia was oblivious to them.

"So we have to be calm about this," Maria whispers back to Harleen. "You have your ID and such with you right?"

Harleen was unsure of what Maria was talking about. But she nodded her head either way. Maria flashes a devious smirk. She was up to something. The door opens coolly. Maria glides out of the bathroom, falsely fluffing her hair. She filches the sleek purple touch screen phone from the table while going by Lidia.

Lidia's head snaps up as they go toward the door. Her eyes are narrowed a bit.

"Where do you think you're going, Maria?" she demands.

"To talk with Victor next door," Maria says with a happy smile.

"Alright. Hurry back," Lidia says, relaxing and going back to work with a light smile.

Maria went out the door slipping the phone in her front pocket. They do not stop at the door. Harleen's brow knits a bit as she stays at Maria's side. What were they doing? Maria giggles as the elevator doors open. Victor stands in it, relaxed against the wall, looking at the women with a sexy smirk.

"You go out," he says.

"It's almost too easy," Maria laughs as the women step in.

Maria takes the other corner, leaving Harleen to stand between them. She does take the place, but feels a little uncomfortable. She's standing next to the hottest man in the United States. Harleen Quinnzel. She fought off the light blush she knew was trying to creep onto her cheeks.

Her thoughts were stopped though. The walls of the lift were mirrored. She was able to see what Maria had done to her. Harleen's breath caught. The woman staring back at her looked like she belonged with all of the beautiful people of Gotham. She didn't shine as well as Maria, but who could? Maria didn't shine from just her outer beauty. The only thing Harleen could really say was… she looked _hot. _

She didn't feel as out of place now. Victor was even looking her over. He smirked as he noticed her looking at him.

"You were right, Maria," Victor says as the doors open and they all pile out of the lift.

"I told you she was a beautiful woman. She just needed a little push," Maria says happily linking her arm with Harleen's.

A taxi sat waiting at the curb. The doorman for the hotel held the door open for them. He smiled at the trio as they all got in the taxi. Harleen had pictured them in a limo or some other flashy vehicle. Nothing was said during the ride. It wasn't even an awkward silence. It was pleasant. Though, that could be because Maria was basically radiating with joy. When the taxi stopped, Maria basically burst from it.

She was so eager to go out. Harleen finally noticed what Victor had on. He wore top of the line jeans, just like Maria, his were dark though. His top was a white button up top, sleeves rolled up to just under the elbows. It looked like the perfect clubbing outfit. He was looking around the area cautiously. He reached out and grabbed Maria's elbow. The area wasn't really the best at this time of night. After 5 p.m. this part of town was generally avoided. It was just outside of downtown Gotham. The territory of a mob.

"Maria, stay close," Victor says in his deep, smoky voice.

"I'll be fine, Vic," she says with a smile before looking at their destination. "It's right there."

"I don't want you getting far from me."

He let go though. Harleen understood his worry for Maria. She looked like the perfect target. She went right up to the line of people though. Passing them by and going for the door. The bouncers looked at her. One held the list by the red velvet rope and the other stood back by the door as muscle. She smiled at them as Victor and Harleen stood close behind her.

The people in the line were starting to whisper. The cry went up though.

"VICTOR VALENTINE!" Girls screamed trying to rush them. "MARIA!!"

The bouncer quickly lifted the rope. Maria's eyes were wide as she was grabbed by Victor and pulled in. She held on to Harleen's hand tight, dragging her behind them. The door to the place shut fast. They all relaxed.

Maria quickly forgot about it. The inside was like most other clubs. The only difference was the quality. Everything was classy. Nothing cheep in this place. It was crowded, but most people stuck to the tables, cushions, and bar. The dance floor seemed empty compared to other clubs.

Maria ran for the dance floor. Victor said nothing. Harleen stood by him. She seemed unsure of what to do.

"You're not going after her?" she asks, glancing at him.

"Nah," he says while going for the bar. "She'll stay in sight."

He sat, turning his chair to keep her in his sights. Harleen does the same, mainly watching her. A few girls quickly joined her.

"Does she know them?"

"Nope," Victor says, lighting a cigar. "She's charismatic."

Harleen could see that. She danced and laughed with the girls like she'd known them forever.

"Drink?" Victor asks.

She looks at him. He's got that sexy look on again. Why not? She needs to relax anyway. She smiles at him. "Martini."

The bartender got to it quickly. They both started to talk, not paying as much attention to the reborn again blond on the dance floor.

Maria smiled as the girls danced with her. They were talking about their date. They had both come with the same guy.

"He's not dancing though," the brunette says while the girls dance, trying to all stay in time with each other. All are smiling.

"Maybe he had a long day at work," Maria supplies while the other girl, the one with raven black hair adjusts the strap to her dress.

They all giggle at the thought. What man would leave these beautiful women alone in this place? It's crawling with handsome men just looking for women like them. The two girls stop giggling to watch something. Maria looks up to follow their eyes. A handsome man with slicked back hair. In the dark room with the flashing lights it looked dark brown. He was pale and looking right at Maria.

"He's looking at you," the raven haired one whispers, dancing closer.

Maria blushes a bit and turns her eyes away quickly. No matter being a model, movie star, or sure of her looks, she was still shy at times. The man had nobody around him. He was leaning back in his chair. Blatantly looking right at her. She could feel the weight of his gaze.

Maria does blush as the blond grabs her hips. Both of the girls she was dancing with started to grind in time. Maria was definitely shy about things such as that. The girls giggled as one as Maria slipped from their grasp.

"Oh, come now," the blond laughs. "It's not like people don't touch you like that."

Maria looks away from them, brushing the hair from her face. The girls stop giggling. They are serious now. Maria is saved though.

"There you two are," a smooth male voice says as he comes over.

Maria looks at the man. "Mr. Wayne," she says with a bright smile.

He looks at her like he had just noticed her. Maria nervously pushes her blond curls behind her shoulders. She wasn't so sure about her hair now.

"Miss Harthen," Wayne says with a smile. "I didn't recognize you at first. When did you have your hair done?"

"This morning," she says, clearly pleased that he didn't hate it. "My roots were starting to show."

Wayne smiles as he watches her mess with her hair. It was rather warm in here and he was surprised she had yet to put it up. The girls she had been dancing with both lean into him.

"Bruce, you know her?" the blond asks pleased that he did.

"She's such a nice woman," the raven haired one said while playing with Maria's hair.

Maria wasn't sure how to react to the one messing with her hair. She just paid it no mind. She still smiled though.

"We were just talking about you," the blond says while looking up at Wayne.

"I hope good things," he chuckles.

"We were wondering why you wouldn't dance," Maria says truthfully. "We were talking about how many men in the place would kill to dance with them and here they are, their date not dancing with them."

Wayne looks around the room, pretending to scan the men. "You all are certainly drawing male attention. I had thought you girls would like a little time to yourselves before I stole you away for dinner," he says with a laugh.

Maria smiles at the girls. "See, he had only good intentions," Maria says to the girls.

"Would you like to join us, Maria?" Wayne asks while smiling at her.

Maria bites her lip. She wasn't too sure. She hardly knew Mr. Wayne. Her main worry was Victor and Harleen. But she mainly brought Harleen for the date with Victor. Maria glances at the bar where the two were drinking and talking, getting along famously. She glances at Wayne again.

"Um… Wouldn't I be intruding?" she asks glancing at the trio before her.

"Of course not," the girls say in unison. "We would love if you joined us."

Maria bites her lip again before looking back at Victor. She fingers the phone in her pocket. A simple text could inform him. But he would be upset with her leaving. And it would be rude to just leave without telling them.

"I don't know. I'm not really supposed to be out of the hotel," she says doubtfully. "And Victor is …" She sets her jaw and stands straighter. She's not going to prance around for them. This is her life. She'll have fun if she wishes. She hardly has friends as it is and here are three people willing to be her friend. "I'll just go tell my friends I'm leaving, Mr. Wayne."

"Call me Bruce," he says with a smile.

Maria smiles back before going to the bar quickly. Neither Victor nor Harleen notice her. Maria touches Victor's shoulder. He turns to look at her. He smiles.

"I'm going, Victor," Maria says while looking him in the eye. "Bruce and his dates are going to take me to dinner and then we are going to hang out."

"Bruce? I don't want you going anywhere without me, Maria," he says suddenly frowning and voice turning hard.

"Bruce Wayne, Victor," Maria says defending him. "I'll be fine. We're going to a public place anyway. I'll have him drop me off at the hotel."

"Maria, it's not safe. You don't know him."

"I'll be fine," she says with a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry for leaving you, Harleen. This was supposed to be a date for you two though."

Harleen blushed a bit. Maria smiled again before leaving them. Victor was ready to rush after her. Harleen stopped him though. Maria was a grown woman. She would be fine. The man that had been staring at Maria smiled as she glanced at him on her way over to Bruce.

She smiled back. The women smirked to each other. Maria smiled at Bruce, turning her focus from the man against the wall to the man with the women on his arms.

"Let's go before Victor decides that I'm not fit to be out of his sight," Maria says with a light laugh.


	12. Superman is just a man in spandex

Maria smiled at the girls as they piled into the Rolls Royce.

"I'm Ann," the one with black hair said as she got in back with Maria.

"Maria," she responds, taking her hand and shaking it.

The blond turned around to smile at the girls as Bruce drove.

"Jo," she says in a happy tone. "So how do you know Brucy?"

Maria's eye twitched at the name. She saw him flinch as well. His mother named him Bruce for a reason and he wasn't a child.

"I met him at the premier," Maria says smoothly covering her distaste for the name she called him.

"You're such a playboy," Joy laughs while playfully hitting his arm.

Maria was usually one to ignore things, but Jo wasn't too smart. She was small talking Bruce. Maria frowned a little. Ann was with Maria now, frowning as well. Sitting in the front with Bruce had, obviously, made Jo think he favored her. Maria could feel the tension from Ann. Maria smiled quickly and chirped up before Ann could.

"So I hear the proceeds turned out well, Bruce," Maria says in a joyful chirp.

Bruce glances at her through his rearview mirror. He felt relieved she had come. He was trying to watch her and this " friendly dinner" would give him a chance to see how she was and keep a closer eye on her. Plus, Alfred had forced him to go out, not as the Batman.

"Yes. I received the list a day ago from your manager. Did you make it?" he replies with a smile.

"Yes. I looked them up before the premier."

"What? What proceeds?" Jo asks, looking a bit out of her waters of knowledge.

"The proceeds from the premier of my movie," Maria explains with a friendly smile.

She still looked confused.

"The money went to the orphanages around Gotham," Bruce explains to her.

She smiles again. Maria was swept into a conversation with Ann. Bruce was left with Jo. Maria and Ann stayed close to each other, talking in lowered voices while they followed their companions into the restaurant. Mara stood out from the group. The maitre d' grabbed her arm, stopping her just inside the doors. He was looking down his nose at her, though she was his height.

"Miss, this establishment has a semi formal dress code," he says in a nasally snobbish air.

"I-" Maria starts to stutter out, a blush rising to her cheeks.

Ann quickly put her arm around her shoulders, glaring at the man. She felt a need to stand up for Maria.

"Do you have any idea who this is?" Ann demands with a glare.

Bruce turned then. He had forgotten about the dress code. He sat Jo down and started back for the two women.

"This is Maria-Rachel Harthen," Ann snips before the man can talk.

He flounders then. Maria was all the talk of Gotham. He flushed as Bruce smiled at the maitre d' and put his arm around Ann.

"Their with me," he says with a smile, Bruce was the owner of the restaurant after all.

They led Maria away. Ann kept her arm around her though. It shifted from a protective hold to a comforting one.

"I can't believe that man," Ann says in an angry, lowered voice to Maria.

"I'll be fine," Maria says with a smile at Ann. "He was doing his job."

Ann smiles too. Maria quickly sits to the left of Jo before Ann could sit, leaving Ann to sit on Bruce's right. The waiter came quickly.

"What would the ladies like to drink?"

"Wine," Ann and Jo say in unison.

Maria didn't say anything. All eyes fall to her. Bruce smiles at the sight. She looked so uncertain and young. She was biting her lip as she tried to come up with an answer quickly.

"Um…" she says trying to think.

"She'll have a glass of wine too," Jo says with a smile.

"No," Maria says quickly. She relaxes quickly thought. "I'm not supposed to have any kind of alcohol. I'll have water."

Bruce smiles at Maria as he talks.

"I'll have a water too," he says smoothly.

Jo pouted. She thought he was favoring Maria. She started to wish Maria didn't come then. Ann smiled too. She understood why he had done it. Maria was the only one ordering water and Bruce thought it would be only right to not make her feel uncomfortable for not ordering wine.

Ann leaned back into Maria. Their conversation that had been rudely stopped by the maitre d' was started again like it had never stopped. Both women were serious, like they were discussing the politics of Gotham. Jo smiled at Bruce and tried to snarl him into a conversation. It was very shallow and uninteresting. She was twirling a lock of her hair and trying to look appealing and show off what knowledge she had.

Maria leaned back in her chair, away from Ann. Her eyes were still on her and a set look to her features like she was thinking hard and not liking something. Ann leaned back as well, her look mirrored Maria's though Ann's was a little smug. Maria did not lean into reply to their debate. She said it so all at the table could hear, clearly defending something.

"I strongly disagree, Ann," Maria says, the slightly childish tent of happiness in her voice slipping into the new change she took. There was no mistaking her age and how much she had seen. Ann lifted a brow, imploring her to go on. Maria shifted in her seat so she could talk lightly with her hands too. "He came because we needed him."

"What do we need him for?" Ann responds with. "If he had not come then-"

"What are we talking about?" Bruce asks, lightly cutting in, curious. Jo looked upset with him leaving her conversation on the best fashions.

"Batman," Ann says with a frivolous motion of her hand at Bruce.

Bruce leaned on the table with his elbows, clearly interested in their conversation.

"Is just some man who goes around in a spandex suit," Ann finishes. She sits back again, smug.

Bruce wanted to say it wasn't spandex, but then he would be saying too much. He didn't have to worry though. Maria jumped in again.

"No. His suit is not spandex. I've seen all the photos. It's all top of the line armor. Mr. Luther back in Metropolis has some of his scientists making something quite similar. Though he doesn't know it," Maria defends with a cool, calm air. "Superman is just a man in spandex. But look at him. He saves Metropolis from so much and he is superhuman. As they say, looks are oh so deceiving."

"Rather like yours?" Ann jokes with a playful smile.

Maria had to let a little laugh out. "That's besides the point," she giggles. The girlish lilt was back. "Batman is a hero, no matter what they say. He did not kill Harvey Dent."

"How would you know that?" Ann asks, sitting forward again.

"Dent was the Joker's focus. How could anyone get out of his snare without some problems? Why would the Batman go out of his normal ways to kill anyone? It is rather clear that the Batman has a single rule that he has set in stone."

"What would that be?" Ann's brow was lifted again. She was actually following Maria, proving that Maria was winning at this point.

"Do not kill," Maria said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I didn't know you followed such things," Jo says a snip in her tone.

Ann's head snaps to frown at Jo's veiled insult. Bruce glanced at Jo, he wasn't quite sure what she meant. Maria slowly turned to look at Jo. Jo was smirking at her. Maria smiled.

"Of course I would follow such information, Jo. I am moving back to Gotham. Besides I'm not stupid. Just because I'm a star now doesn't mean I'm your average dumb blond," Maria replies in her silken calm voice.

Jo frowns. Maria's shaded insult was stronger than Jo's and had obviously struck a nerve. Ann smiles smugly at the scene. Bruce just looked on, unsure of why Jo was angry and Ann was smug. He had never understood women fully, nor did he ever want to get between them. He had learned long ago to never interfere with their clouded insults even if he didn't catch most of them.

The waiter comes over with their drinks. He smiles as he places the drinks before their corresponding people. His smile slowly drops as he feels the tension in the group. More like sees the seething glare from Jo aimed at Maria with her polite smile. Jo was tensed and Maria was relaxed. This time Ann thought she would but in. Maria beat her to it though.

"Either way," Maria says with a friendly tone and smile at Jo. "How did you like the fashion show yesterday? I regret not being able to see it." Maria was offering peace. Jo relaxed and smiled brightly.

"Oh it was marvelous," she chirps happily tapping Maria's hand in a friendly way. "Wang had this new number that was just so great."

The waiter and everyone relaxed. Bruce had to marvel at Maria. She wasn't as soft as she looked. Or she was and her charisma was winning over again. Ann flashed a smile at Bruce. Bruce understood that Ann saw herself as Maria's friend now. Maria was supplying in things every now and then as Jo went on. Ann and Bruce both new that Maria didn't care about fashion, but she was playing it off just like Bruce did conversations at parties. She made herself look interested and said nothing that implied she knew about fashion or that she didn't.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asks, a little shy.

Maria turns from Jo to smile at him. He melts under her glow.

"I'll have the soup of the day and a small salad please," Maria says smoothly.

"I'll have the same," Ann says with a polite smile.

"I'll just have a salad," Jo says with a superior air.

Bruce smiles at the waiter and orders, Maria didn't get to hear it. Ann had snagged her attention.

"Did you hear about the circus in town?" she asks, trying to get both women in on it.

"Oh yeah," Jo chirps leaning in. Maria hasn't heard a word nor is able to say a word. "I can't believe it. Those poor people."

Maria's brow knit ever so slightly in confusion. Ann picked it up though before she could ask.

"The Joker is such a despicable man," she sneers. "Killing those people. What did they do to him?"

"Maybe it was that horrible clown they had?" Jo puts in trying to crack a joke.

They ignore her. It was a bad joke and plain out rude. Maria frowns.

"What?" she says leaning forwards.

"The Joker busted down the show. Killing most of the performers and workers. Thankfully it had been at night, hours after the show."

"Most? Did anybody survive?" Maria insists, worried.

Bruce liked her more and more. She was caring, smart- He could befriend her easily.

"A boy," Ann says.

"Not really a boy," Jo says with a smile. "He's 18 and darn cute."

Ann rolled her eyes. Maria relaxed a bit.

"He's alright though? No injuries?"

"None what so ever. Well, besides the loss of his whole family and everyone he knew."

Maria looks saddened. She felt like some times. She didn't know her family. All she had was Lidia. Ann puts a comforting hand on Maria's shoulder.

"It's alright. Bruce was kind enough to take him in," Ann says with a dazzling smile at the man across from Maria.

Maria breaths a sigh of relief. The moment was cut short. The shrill sound of some girlish tune that belonged on a children's show theme came from Jo. Jo flashed a smile before pulling her cell phone from her purse.

"Sorry," she says before getting up and answering it. "Hello?" she asks softly into the pink phone. "Now?...Alright."

She puts her phone up and flashes a smile at everyone. "I'm sorry. I have to go." She looks a little nervous. Like she was about to break down.

Ann quickly gets up as Jo does. "I'll come with you."

Jo bites her lip and nods as Ann puts her arm around her and they head out. Maria watches them go. Worry was clear on her features. She turns back to look at Bruce, a little shy now.

"Well, I guess it's just us now," Bruce says with a joking voice to lighten the mood.

Maria smiles as she lets out a light giggle.

"It would seem so," she says while ignoring her own phone vibrating in her pocket, just as she had been since she left the club.

The waiter comes over with their food. He looks a little unsure as he notes the two missing women. He looks at Bruce for instructions as to what to do with their orders. Both women had finished their wine though.


	13. Richard Grayson

"Bruce."

All heads turned. A young man was coming toward them. Maria didn't look. She was placing her napkin over her lap and secretly checking her phone. The man did look back at the women who left the table, checking them out. He sat in the chair Ann had just left. He smiled as he sat down. He wasn't that bad looking. Handsome at that. He didn't notice Maria since she was silent. Bruce glanced at her. She had a slight frown on her face.

"Is something wrong, Maria?" Bruce asks as she frowns at her lap.

She looks up like she was caught putting her hand in the cookie jar when she was told not to. She blushed lightly.

"Sorry," she says with a light laugh. "Just checking my phone. Lidia is going crazy."

"Why is that?" Bruce asks, noticing the male staring at Maria. He obviously liked what he saw. Bruce smiled a bit at that. Maria looked a little guilty as she bit her lip for a moment and avoided his eyes.

"I snuck out," she mutters.

"What? I couldn't hear you," Bruce says, honest that he couldn't hear. She had a soft voice and it didn't carry when she muttered.

"I snuck out," she says speaking up a bit, looking him dead in the eyes. "Lidia doesn't like me going out." She looks down at her phone. "I told her I was going over to Victor's room with Harleen to talk then we snuck out. Now that I've left Victor he has told Lidia." She looks up with a bright smile. "But I'm an adult and Lidia is just my manager, not my mother. So."

She shut her phone off with a triumphant look. She looks so free now, like she was rebelling for the first time in her life. "Besides," she says while smiling proudly at Bruce. "If I didn't sneak out I would be friendless and stuck in that boring hotel. And I wouldn't have met Ann and Jo."

Bruce smiles at her. She really needed to get out, but Lidia was trying to keep her safe. Maria shrugged it off and took a generous drink of water after slipping her phone back into her pocket. Bruce felt a sharp jab in his side from the male to his right.

"Maria," Bruce says causing her to look up at him again. He motions to his right. "This is Richard Grayson. Richard this is Maria-Rachel Harthen."

Richard glowed a bit at the thought of being so close to Gotham's newest star. He offers his hand quickly, keeping a suave air. Maria smiles at him, taking his hand. He quickly turns the handshake. He lightly holds her fingers and bends a bit to brush his lips across her knuckles. She blushes brightly as he smirks up at her.

His crystal blue eyes catching her hazel ones. He sits up, smug with himself. Maria puts her hand in her lap and looks away, shy again. Richard kept his eyes on her as she forced herself to eat. He glances in front of him, down at the table. Ann's order sat there. He smiles before digging into it, keeping his eyes on her. Bruce wasn't sure if he wanted Richard going after Maria.

Maria looked a little uncomfortable by the silence. Bruce deduced that breaking it would be up to him.

"So what were you girls talking about at the club when you all kept glancing at something and the girls teasing you?" Bruce asks with a friendly smile and light voice. Richard glanced at him for the briefest of moments.

Maria looks up at him. She quickly swallowed her soup so she could answer.

"There was a man in the corner. They were teasing me because he was looking at me," she says. It was clear she had written it off as nothing.

Richard smiled. "Who wouldn't stare?" he says in a flirty voice.

Maria blushes again and looks back down at her food. Richard was basking in how he could make her blush so easily. Bruce wasn't so sure about her pushing it off as nothing. Maria felt the need to explain more, because she felt that Richard was getting more out of it than she wished.

"The Ann and Jo weren't helping the matter," she says while poking at her lettuce. Richard's left brow went up, eager to hear this. "With the way they were trying to get me to dance. He didn't move, just stayed in the shadows watching me."

Bruce frowned. Richard did too now. Something didn't feel right about the man. Why would they just watch her? Bruce's instinct was saying to be wary of the man. Maria shrugged and looked up.

"But it doesn't matter," she chirps happily. "I want to have fun with friends tonight. Ignore work."

Richard had a gleam in his eyes. Bruce didn't like it.

"Have you ever ridden a bike, Maria?" Richard asks while looking at her with a flirty smile.

"Bike? Like a bicycle? Or motorbike?" she asks, lost.

"Either."

"…No…?" she sounded so unsure.

Bruce's phone started to vibrate. He looked down at it.

"Lidia?" Bruce says a little confused.

"Don't answer that!" Maria says quickly, eyes wide. "I'm not here."

Too late. "Hello?" Bruce asks in his normal tone.

"I know she's there. I want her back here now."

Maria lurched across the table. Her long, thin hand gripped the phone, pulling it from him with such speed that it startled him and Richard. She snapped the phone shut on the ranting woman. She held the phone with a guilty look. It was clear that she never did anything of the sort.

She held the phone, hidden between her hands and to her chest, eyes a little wide and the adorable look again. She was lightly biting her lip. It was ringing in her hands. She didn't answer it. Both men were looking at her with lifted brows. The phone kept ringing. She thrust the phone at Richard.

"Tell her I just left. Tell her that I-I…I don't know. Lie to her," Maria says in a rush. "She'll kill me if she knew I was here."

Richard took the phone and opened it smoothly.

"Hello?" he asks. He listens calmly. "Maria? We're at the mansion. No. Oh yes. We're playing checkers." He listens again. You couldn't tell he was lying. Maria looked on anxiously, hardly breathing. "Yes. She's fine. We just ate. Drinking? No. Of course she isn't. No, I'm not lying." Bruce was amused by this whole scene. He motioned with his hand for the phone. Richard passes the phone quickly.

"Hello, Lidia," Bruce says with a smile at Lidia. "That was Richard Grayson. He's staying with me. Don't worry. I'll get her home safely. Alfred says hello." He nods once. "Of course. Good bye, Lidia."

He hangs up. Maria relaxes, her held breath rushing from her lungs. Both men smile at her.

"I don't know what she expects to happen or me to do," she says while falling back in her seat. "She treats me like such a child. Sometimes I wish I had hired a different manager."

"She's looking out for you," Bruce says while putting his phone up.

"From what? I've done nothing to anger anybody."

"Gotham's a dangerous place."

"So was Metropolis. But she let me go out there all the time. Now, I get a police escort when ever they find out I'm going somewhere." She was frowning at her plate. "She doesn't care if I go with Victor. What's Victor going to do? Scare them off with his great looks and superb acting skills?"

She shrugs and sits up. "No matter. Let's not ruin the night," she says with a smile. "I'm out of the hotel now and I want to have fun."

"Good," Richard says while standing. "I'll take you for a ride then."

Bruce sends him a look. He didn't want her out of his sight. He didn't want her on a bike. Too late. Maria was standing quickly, eager. Bruce stands, dropping a hundred dollar bill on the table and following after the two. He found them outside waiting for the valet to bring Richard's bike around. Bruce knew they would go either way.

"Come back to the house," Bruce said with a stern look at Richard. Maria was talking with the man standing at the booth where the valets got their orders.

Richard came closer so he could talk with Bruce without being over heard. Richard had been staying with Bruce since a week before Maria arrived. The two had become closer during the time.

"What's wrong?" Richard asks. "Is this who you and Al were talking about?"

"Yes. See those tattoos on her back?"

"Yeah," Richard asks with a pleased tone. He liked them.

"Those are covering her scars." Richard turned to him with a frown. "Her name was Jezika de Mort. Daughter to the Mafia. Joker took a liking to her. Messed with her. He has something for her. She left after receiving the scars, under the orders of Gordon. What you see now is who she became."

"Why are you so worried?"

"Lidia keeps her under lock and key for a reason, Richard."

Richard frowns. "Are you saying that the Joker is still going to come after her?"

"She's the most famous person in all of Gotham, Richard. With the rise in villains around here, it is certain that something will happen."

"I'll keep an eye on her."

"Richard!" Maria calls as the valet stands next to her with the bike.

Richard flashes Bruce a smile before rushing over to her. He hopped on first. Bruce watched as he offered a hand to help her on the back of his Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R. The black bike with red rims, and black flames out lined in silver with red shadows fit the two. Richard had opted for his usual riding clothes. A tight black t-shirt, tight dark jeans and a black leather riding jacket. His black boots held them up as Maria pulled on the black helmet that covered her whole head. Richard smirked at something before pulling his on.

The sped off quickly with Maria's arms around his abdominal. Bruce had a feeling that Richard was enjoying the feel of her leaning against him and holding on, more than likely laughing as they went. For once, Bruce was glad they had put a headset in each helmet so the passenger and driver could talk without trouble.


	14. Lidia thinks I'm at Wayne Manor

**Author's Note:** **Sorry for the wait on the updates. I would like to say that I'm working on it. All my updates are thanks to SmileyPenguin! Her works are some that should be read by all. Without Smiley these last few updates would never have been done. Thanks, Smiley! I would also like to ask for you to review. They make my day and I love your thoughts on the story. They help me shape this story. Thnks again for reading!**

* * *

Harleen sighed as she looked out of the floor length window of her apartment. Victor had dropped her off not long after Maria left with Mr. Wayne. What did she see in that man? Harleen had just walked into her home and gone to the window. She often stood here while thinking. The door behind her swung open. She didn't look. She knew who it was.

He crossed the room to stand by her.

"What are you doing home so early?" he asks.

Harleen turns her head to look at him. She frowns. He was dressed in jeans and a white top. No make up, his hair wet so it looked dark brown. Foundation helped cover some of his scars. He looked great. She couldn't help but stare. This was why she liked him. She smiled as she looked at him fully now. He was handsome, unique, and a genius.

He studied her. Focusing hard on her face and her clothes.

"You, uh, look different."

Harleen blushed a bit. Did he not like it? No. He had to. After all, she had dyed her hair for him. Well. She found pictures of this Jezika de Mort woman that he was obviously fascinated with. She thought if she went blonde like that woman then he would show some kind of interest. He had said it didn't suit her. He didn't like blue eyes. The blonde drew it out, made them look paler. He didn't like that.

"The blond actually looks good for once."

Insult and compliment in one. She could accept that. She smiled again.

"Maria did it. Then she set me up on a date with Victor Valentine. Do you like it?" She was always looking for his acceptance. She was used to people praising her. He didn't, Maria didn't either.

"Of course it would be Maria."

"You know her?"

Joker smirks. "I've been watching her. Where was she going from the club?"

Harleen opens her mouth to answer. She frowns then. "You were at the club?"

He hums his answer while scrutinizing the view of Gotham from her window.

"Out to dinner with Mr. Wayne and his two dates."

"Those two ditzes were his _dates_?"

"Yes." What ever she was going to say was cut off by the phone.

Maria smiled as she stood next to the bike as Richard filled it up. Her phone was to her ear, ringing. Come on. Come on.

Richard's jacket looked large on her thin frame. He was watching her from the corner of his eye.

Harleen picked up the phone with a frown. The hour was late. Who would call?

"Hello?" she asks with a kind tone.

"Harleen!" a happy voice chirps.

"Maria?"

Joker whirled from the window to look at her eagerly. Harleen didn't know if she liked the way he acted at the sound of Maria's name.

"I'm sorry I'm calling so late," she says quickly.

"Where are you, Maria?" Harleen asks, a little worried. Victor and Lidia had been near hysterics. Harleen's guess was because they didn't want her taken or hurt. By… somebody like Joker.

"The Quik Trip by Wayne Tower, on East 32nd street," Maria says with a giggle at something.

"Quik Trip on East 32nd?" she asks, looking pointedly at Joker.

He smirked at her. Harleen clicked on the speaker phone.

"What are you doing there?"

"I'm with Richard." She sounded so pleased with herself. "Lidia thinks I'm at Wayne Manor playing checkers with Bruce. I'm-" She lets out a started squeal and laugh. "Stop that, Richard," she laughs. "That's cold." She focuses back on the conversation. "He's taking me out for a ride on his bike. I've never been on one before so we're making a trip of it."

"How old is Richard?"

"20."

"Isn't he too young?"

"One's never too young," the male calls into the phone. Maria giggles again.

"He's turning 21 in a few days, the same day as me," she chirps. "Well, the day I turn 22. But, I have to hurry."

The sound of a car horn and the boy yelling for them to wait comes from the background seconds before she says she has to hurry. Maria continues though in a rush.

"I told Lidia I was staying the night with you. She's already pissy that I'm out at 10pm and 'at Bruce's'. But, I'm going to stay out longer before going back to Bruce's and playing Guitar Hero with Richard."

"You lied to her?" Harleen was startled.

"Well no. Richard did," she laughs. "We both know I can't lie that well. Just twisting things. But if she calls tell her I'm asleep already and that I'll be home for my doctor's appointment."

"I'll tell her I'm taking you."

"Alright. I'll see you later, Harleen," she rushes.

"Wait!" She calls after a prodding look from Joker.

"Yes?"

"Where are you headed after the phone call?"

"Um…" She muffles the phone. "Richard? Where are we going from here?"

He must have answered. The sound of somebody angrily yelling for them to move was in the background.

"The Decaf? Some place by the University. But I have to go now. Bye, Harleen."

She hung up. Harleen fell into the chair by the phone. Joker was pulling on his jacket, a thin number and commonly worn by college students. He looked like one. He was out the door without a word.

Richard parked the bike on the top floor of the parking garage for the University. The Decaf was right next to it. Maria smiled as she ran her ringers through her blond ringlets while they walked for the elevator. She still wore his jacket.

Richard frowned as he slowed a bit. The elevator was coming up. They were halfway across the lot to it. Something didn't feel right. He grabbed her elbow lightly and led her in the opposite direction, toward the stairs. He sped up the pace as he pulled out his phone. He pressed the first speed dial.

"Hello."

"Richard? Who are you calling?" Maria asked as they neared the stairs. "Why are we taking the stairs?" She was confused.

Bruce heard it. "Where are you?"

"University parking garage." There was a veiled urgency in his voice. Maria was oblivious to it.

She did, however, glance over their shoulders as they reached the stairs and the elevator doors opened. She screamed.

"Run!" Richard yelled, pushing her faster.

Richard put the phone in his pocket as they ran down the stairs faster yet. Maria stumbled in her heels. Richard grabbed hold of her arm and yanked her out to another floor full of cars. He hid her behind a large truck.

"Take your heels off," he whispered, on guard.

She complied. He quickly thrust them in the bed of the truck. They took off, at a quieter pace. Hiding behind vehicles as they made their way for the other set of stairs. The people stopped at this floor. Maria and Richard stopped, backs pressed to a pillar.

Richard glanced out from behind the corner. Maria looked frightened. Who would be following her? It was clearly not Joker.

"Mistress?" a male calls out. He sounded a little frightened.

Maria tensed. The voice sounded so familiar. No. It didn't. The name did.

"Shut up," a dark, sensual female voice snaps. It lightens a bit to sound almost friendly. Like she was trying to draw in all the men in the area. "Come out, sweetie," she calls.

Maria grabbed hold of Richard. She was taking charge of this. She was not going to risk his life. She would rather take what was coming at her. She pushed Richard toward the stairs. She said she would follow. Motioning for him to make sure it was clear. He seemed hesitant.

"I'll stay here," she breathed in his ear before pushing him again.

He went, silent. The sound of the woman's heels was sharp. Sensual even. She had two men with her. Maria closed her eyes. No.

I opened my eyes again. Smirking evilly. No way was I letting Maria get hurt. Not letting her remember being violent.

"Who are you calling sweetie?" I demand in my cold drawl.

I step out from behind the pillar, into the middle of the lot. The blade, a small straight razor, twirling in my hand. No matter what Maria thought or did. There would always be a blade or weapon on her. The woman stops. Her flaming red hair was up in some odd buns on the top of her head. Shaped like cones. The rest hung down in light waves to her mid back. No where near as long as mine.

She frowned a bit at the sight. I smirk as I lift my head at her.

"Startled? Did you think I would let some small time con-artist get to me?"

"Well, aren't we kind," she pouts, looking me over.

Her eyes flick to the flashing blade in my hand. She motions for the men to rush me. I smirk evilly. The lighting over me was out, so she was unable to see my eyes or any distinct features, just the basic shape of my body.

The men rush me. I slip behind one man, hidden from view by another pillar. They stop, looking around. Both are not the brightest. They do not have time to think as I fly at them with my almost unnatural speed. The heel of my bare foot catches one's face. He cries one only for a second before falling to the ground. I'm on the other before he can think.

His cheek slices just under his eye. I'm gone in the shadows again. He cries out as the cut registers to his mind. Tender skin. He whirls around, breathing hard, angry.

"Anger clouds your thoughts," I drawl, smirking while darting around the shadows.

I fly out, from behind. He doesn't see me. My shoulder catches his side, knocking him off balance. He has no time to catch himself. His head smacks the corner of the bumper of the Jeep. I stand smoothly. Both men out. Easy.

I can hear Richard coming back.

"Watch out who you anger, plant girl," I drawl before slipping back into the shadows.

I slink for the stairs, pulling Maria back.

Maria let out a startled scream as arms caught her around the waist. A gloved hand went over her mouth to cut it off. The person quickly passed her to another. She saw this one. A male, around her height. Black armored suit, cape. Mask. Robin? The boy wonder?

Maria quickly put her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. Her heart felt as if it would beat out of her chest. Batman stood behind her, looking around the pillar.

The sound of a shuffling, skip like walk was heard. It stopped. The sound of somebody in heels shifting their weight.

"What do you want?" the female voice demanded. The one who had been following her.

A giggle comes from somebody. Maria shivers with fear. The Joker.

"You, uh, need a lesson in _manners_," he giggles.

"Don't start with me clown."

"She is **mine. **It's rude to, uh, _play _with other people's things."

Maria saw the thing before the men with her. A sharp cry escaped her lips. Robin's hand smacked over her mouth, cutting the sound off. They didn't want the two villains to know they were here. It was a little late now. Robin followed her wide eyes though.

A man was coming toward them. Maria was struggling. His eyes were on her. Some kind of gun in his large hands. Maria, being slim, fast and flexible, slipped from his grasp easily. She didn't care if she could hear the Joker coming her way. Nor the woman who was laughing.

Maria dodged out of reach of both Batman and Robin. She darted for the stairs at top speed, her bare feet slapping at the concrete ground. She was scared to death and wasn't going to stick around for one of them to catch her. She could hear both Batman and Robin running after her. She didn't stop. She was going for the ground floor.

Her foot caught on something, causing her to trip. She cried out as she rolled down a few flights of stairs. Pain blasted through her. Her head hurt the most. The sight of the stairs she had tripped down was getting fuzzy and black around the edges. The sound of her blood pumping was loud.

Batman was the first down the stairs. Maria had given up on trying to rise. He picked her up fast, holding her thin frame to himself tight. Lights flashed on them quickly. The Batmobile. He quickly got in, cradling the woman to himself. She was dazed, but she would be fine. The ringing in her ears was subsiding as Robin slipped in the vehicle next to him. Batman passed the woman to him before quickly getting out of there.

Maria sleepily clung to Robin as she slipped into unconsciousness. Fainted.


	15. Make a few things clear

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the mistake. Some where along the line this chapter was lost and a part of the story you all love was strongly over looked.

* * *

Maria sighed as her eyes fluttered open. Her bed was comfortable. Warm, the sun shining in on her. She smiled as she stretched her arms. She frowned suddenly. Where was she? She shot up. Her eyes scanned the room. Richly furnished. The theme seemed like roses. She pushed back the heavy, rose red blankets. Her feet slipped to the floor. She stood in what she had worn the night before, Richard's coat still on her.

She rubbed her head. She had a light headache. She stepped out of the large bedroom, into the hall. It was elaborately decorated like the mansion she had stayed in while she lived in Metropolis, with the owner of her modeling company. Almost all of the models had lived there. She followed the hall, hoping it would lead her to somebody.

She looked around as she reached what would be the entrance way. Large, elaborate, beautiful. She went down the stairs, pausing at the sound of somebody. Cooking? Her feet led her down another hall on the first floor. She stopped before the single swinging door. It was coming from here. She paused, taking a breath before pushing into the room.

All sound stopped. Her eyes landed on Richard, an older man with white hair, and Bruce. She smiled as she crossed the room to join them at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Thank God," she laughs. "I thought I wasn't going to find anybody."

The older man smiles. "It is quite a large house. Easy to get lost."

She smiles at him. "I'm Maria," she says while offering out a hand.

"Alfred Pennyworth."

British. Maria smiled wider. Richard caught her attention though. He had pushed Pop Tarts before her. She glanced down at them and frowned. Alfred smiled smugly at the sight.

"I'm not supposed to eat those," Maria says pushing them away. "Their not real food, nor are they good for you."

Bruce smiled into his paper. Maria stood and smiled at Alfred. She didn't want to make him work.

"May I?" she asks, on the edge of stepping around the island.

"Be my guest," he says with a wave of his hand and passing a glass of orange juice to her.

She smiled broadly, taking the glass. She took a generous drink before putting it down before where she had been sitting. Richard ate the Pop Tarts he had previously pushed at her while watching.

She opened the fridge, taking it all in with a quick glance. She smiled as she found an apple. She grabbed it in a flash, forgetting about how fast she was, not really focusing on it. She shut the door and smiled while rinsing off the fruit. Alfred liked her. Bruce was glancing at her over his paper. Richard was blatantly staring at her. Alfred smiled as she sat down again, biting into the green fruit as if it were a gourmet meal.

"So," Richard breaks the silence, smugly looking at the contents of his glass. "I hear there is a dance tonight."

Maria coughs, choking on her fruit. Bruce thumps her on the back. She falls forwards, scrambling to grab hold of the counter. Bruce quickly reached out to grab hold of her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit that hard," he says quickly.

Maria catches her breath quickly. Her head turns to him and a bright smile flashes at him. He relaxes.

"It's fine, Bruce. It just caught me off guard."

"I take it, Miss doesn't like dances?" Alfred asks from the sink.

"There alright. I hate shopping for dresses and all the fuss Lidia makes over them. Too much work. What is the dance for?"

Richard smiles. "It's the annual ball thrown by the Mayor. The theme is winter in the middle of a heat wave."

"That means blue then?" she asks while glancing at Richard. He smiles. "I hate the cold. Call me a hot house flower."

Alfred and Bruce chuckle. Maria finishes her apple off. Alfred takes the core from her before she can stand to throw it away. He flashes a smile and a wink before taking it from her.

"Do you have a date, Maria?" Richard asks.

Bruce almost chokes on his drink. Maria was oblivious to Bruce and the hint from Richard.

"Nope. But Lidia will surely force Victor and I to go together. She seems to think he's a great body guard." Maria rolls her eyes. They stop quickly though.

"Is it really that late?" she asks in a rush, almost panicking. All eyes turn to her as she stumbles to her feet. "I have to go. Lidia will kill me if I'm late to my appointment."

She tosses the jacket to Richard before darting for the front door, phone in hand. Richard follows her.  
"I can give you a ride," he says quickly.

* * *

Harleen looked out of the window of the break room on the fourth floor. Maria was late. Her eyes caught sight of movement in the parking lot. A bike pulled to a halt. The shinning mass of blond ringlets shown from under the helmet. The female got off the bike quickly. The male put the helmets on the seats before getting off too. He was clearly going to wait for her. Good thing too, taxis didn't come to Arkham. Not without a large tip and still few drivers would.

The female rushed into the building. A few seconds later Harleen's pager went off. To work then.

The female turned quickly as Harleen opened the door, shutting it quickly behind her. The first thing she noted was her eyes. Those normally hazel eyes were amber, golden, like a wolf's eyes. Devoid of all emotion, besides anger, hate and the smallest trace of pain.

Those eyes were enough to give Harleen the chills. They spoke thousands of words. She had seen things that shouldn't be seen, let alone thought of. Participated in things neither women nor men should do. Harleen pulled together, she had been staring at her.

"I'm Doctor Harleen Quinnzel," she says with a friendly smile and offered hand.

The female said nothing. She didn't take the offered hand. Harleen felt so stupid now. She had thought only Joker could make her feel so unconfident, unsure of herself. Harleen quickly looked away and sat behind her desk. She felt lower than the woman across from her, she hadn't even said a word yet.

The female watched her, like she was the prey. It unnerved Harleen. Maria- No. Not Maria. Who then?

She looked so different. There was no trace that this woman had ever smiled. Ever felt more than hate. Anger.

"I know who you are," she finally says. The voice was ice cold, drawling. Harleen shivered. The voice struck fear straight to her center. This voice was the one from when Lidia called. This voice was scarier than Joker's. His was a taught fear. This was…. Natural. Everything screamed danger. She felt those fight or flight instincts mentioned in classes kicking in.

Harleen suddenly knew who it was. Why Maria had looked so familiar. The Blonde in the photos Joker had.

"I want to make things clear," the female continues.

Harleen swallows her palpable, thick fear. "May I ask your name?" She didn't sound too scared. But she knew. Harleen knew that the woman caught it like it was clear as the sun shinning outside.

"Jezika de Mort."

Harleen thought she felt true fear for once in her life. How could she not? It was like being locked in the same room as that tiger she admired down at the zoo. She liked it from her side of the bars. But, she was scared to get too close. She wasn't dumb. She knew not to push it. Harleen knew to be careful of what she says with Jezika. If this was what Maria had been, she was thankful that Maria was here now. Jezika relaxed in her chair.

"What would you like to make clear, Miss de Mort?"

Jezika smirked evilly at Harleen. She could hear how careful Harleen was choosing her words. Jezika could smell the fear. That sour smell. It was her favorite. Harleen looked away fast, thinking it not safe to lock eyes with her for too long, know it could be taken as a challenge. Harleen had learned it from Joker. She shivered at the thought.

"Some rules." Harleen wanted to ask what she meant, but knew not to ask. "I do not exist to Maria. These _appointments_ are for Maria. Not me. No body hears about me. You write nothing of me. Speak nothing of me. This is experimental."

Harleen nods slowly, eyes wide. Jezika smiles darkly again. "Good. I wouldn't want to ruin your pretty little face."

"What ever would Maria need this for? You seem like the on-"

Harleen was cut off. Jezika had moved faster than she thought she possibly could. Jezika was crouching on the desk on her knees. One hand gripped Harleen's throat tight. The other held a blade to her face, just touching the tender flesh under her eyes. Jezika's face was blank, cool. Her eyes though. Her eyes looked like she was pleased. Pure sadistic. She wanted to hurt Harleen. Harleen was pressed back into her rolling chair. Scared to death.

"I may share this body with Maria, Miss Quinnzel. But I am the one who is in control. I see, hear, and feel everything she does. I know her thoughts. I created her," Jezika drawls dragging the blade across her face softly almost lovingly.

She pushes Harleen away like she is trash before standing, smoothly and going back to her earlier vacated seat. She smirks at her again.

"I'll be watching you, Miss Quinnzel. So you best be good to Maria."

Her eyes closed. Harleen's had been closed. The air in the room shifted. The cold feeling of sure death was gone. A light hearted happiness filled it quickly. No matter which person came out of that body before her, they had a strong personality. Maria was a polar opposite of Jezika. Harleen opened her eyes.

Maria smiled at her. Her hands deafly snapped the contact lens case shut, slipping it into her pocket. Harleen relaxed. She could handle Maria. She liked Maria. Who didn't? Meeting the woman she had been trying to be, Harleen now knew what she had not been for the Joker. A real challenge. A strong force that hardly anyone could be for him.

"Hello, Harleen. I didn't see you come in," Maria says with a small laugh.


	16. Winter Ball Part 1

Maria smiled as she spotted her ride. She had talked to Lidia and got her to let her choose her own date. She had taken a little longer than she wished. She was now late for the dance. She didn't care. She had things she had to do. Maria had just taken the medicine Harleen prescribed her. The doorman got the door to the Porsche before her 'date' could. He smiled as he looked her over. The stunning metallic silver gown with a fully beaded empire bodice, plunging neckline and a halter strap. The ruched band with beaded center on the empire waist drew the eyes to her form. The silk gown had a low, open back flowing down into a flattering A-line skirt, brushing the floor. Her hair was 'up'. Half of her hair was pulled up into an elaborate mass on the back of her head, the ends of the doll like ringlets hanging down.

His eyes caught her bare ears. No earrings for once and only a silver bracelet on her right wrist. He was trying to be careful of his driving now. The traffic was getting worse the closer he got to City Hall. Thank the bats that there was an open spot on the bottom floor of the car park by the City Hall.

"Thank you for taking me, Bruce," Maria said with a bright smile.

"It's no problem at all, Maria," he says with a warm smile as they leave the car park.

Their arms were linked even as they entered the City Hall. Maria was stunned. It was a little chilly in the large room. It was decorated like a winter wonderland. Bruce led her down the stairs. They didn't get far into the room. Richard found them and stepped in front of them.

"You forgot these," he says handing Bruce a small jewelry case, unmarked. "Alfred would have been upset if you didn't give them to her."

Richard looked pointedly at Maria. She blushed a little as he scrutinized her in the dress. She stood tall with her silver heels. Bruce opened the box and held it out to her.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't have winter themed jewelry," Bruce says smiling as she looks in the box.

White gold diamond studs lay in the box with a single white gold snowflake on each. Little diamonds dotted them, causing them to sparkle like real snow. She quickly put them in, smiling, beaming. She loved them.

Once in she grabbed Bruce and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, Bruce," she says while giving him a tight hug. "I love them."

She pulled back. Bruce found himself wishing she had held on longer. He watched as she was swept off by Richard. Both smiling and pushing for the drink table. Bruce went to look for the Mayor.

Maria ignored the world, the stares, and the leering eyes that followed her. She didn't care. She was confident that she looked good. Well at least she fit the group with her expensive gown. Maria smiled and let out a soft giggle as they went for where the Mayor was. She had yet to meet him and Richard kept telling her that he wanted to meet her.

Maria smiled as she was pulled up to the man and the group around him. She held the flute of punch in her right hand. Richard had champagne. Bruce stood by the Mayor along with an older man and his wife. All eyes were on her after Richard pushed her forwards. She blushed lightly, offering her hand to the Mayor.

"Hello, I'm Maria-Rachel Harthen," she says with a friendly smile.

The Mayor was a little shocked, he didn't show it though. He liked the change Jezika had made. "Mayor Anthony Garcia," he says with a smile just as bright as hers.

When he lets go of her hand she's turned by him to face his group. "This is Commissioner James Gordon," he says pointing to the older man. "His wife, Barbara."

Maria offers her hands and another dazzling smile. They return it the best they can. Barbara's eyes were drawn to her ears.

"Where did you find such lovely earrings?" she asks stepping closer to get a better look at them.

"Oh, Bruce got them for me," Maria says happily. Anthony sends Bruce a look with a raised brow. Maria didn't notice. She did notice Bruce's eyes looking behind her. She turned, following his gaze.

"Harleen!" she cries happily surprised.

Maria smothered the woman in a hug. She wore a more modest dress, obviously a dress chosen for her. She had tried her hand at what Maria had done the other night to her. She looked good. She wore a pale blue dress that went just over her knees. Her hair was almost gleaming. She smiled at the taller woman. Harleen had gone for flats. She had worn heels all day at work and didn't like the idea of tripping while trying to dance.

Bruce was unsure of the woman. She was nice but seemed too innocent, so easy to twist. Humphrey Arkham IV vouched for her though. She grew up in a family close to Humphrey's home.

"Hello, Maria," Harleen says while the woman before her seemed to sparkle. Her happy personality, what some call an aura, seemed to spill out around her and into the younger male next to her.

Maria grabbed the male and pulled him up. "This is Richard, Harleen. Richard, this is Harleen," she says quickly wanting her friends to meet and hoping they liked each other.

Richard smiled charmingly. He knew the effect of his looks and knew how to use it. Harleen could tell that with a glance. The boy was proud, a flirt, kind though. She could see the protective glint in his eye as he turned from glancing at the crowd of people to her. He offered a hand. Harleen smiled, the smile she used at work, and shook his hand. Strong grip, a little rougher than she would have liked but he's young, cocky, comes with the age.

"I hear you took Maria out the other night," Harleen asks, starting a friendly conversation to assure him that she cared for the woman before them.

Maria seemed oblivious to the hidden meaning behind her words. They didn't fall on deft ears. Richard picked it up smoothly.

"Oh yes. She spoke highly of you throughout the night."

"I hope she did," Harleen laughs, her shy nature showing. She wanted to looked good for them. She caught herself wondering if he liked her dress. The effort she put into her looks tonight. Was she smiling enough? The right words?

Maria turned quickly, a new track on her mind. She turned to the man she had been talking to before, happy that her two friends got along so well. Harleen blushed lightly as she saw the group Maria was with. Richard started in on his light flirting and casual conversation.

"I loved your movie, Miss Harthen," Mrs. Gordon says, starting her in conversation.

Maria blushes lightly. "Thank you. I didn't think it would be such a hit," Maria says humbly. Mrs. Gordon laughs and lightly touches Maria's arm in a dismissing way only a mother does or very close friends. Maria blushed again and smiled none the less.

Jim looked on while listening to Anthony and Bruce. Let the women have their conversation. He smiled though. He liked this new 'Maria'. She was like the daughter he had lost years before. Only those close to the family remembered the lost daughter Barbara had at such a young age. It was taboo to speak of her.

Maria laughed as Barbara talked of her night at the movies. Jim had had the night off and they had gotten a sitter for the children. She had insisted on a movie. Once arriving she had changed her mind from the movie of a dog to the newest hit, Maria's movie. She had enjoyed it. They had been lucky to get the tickets, they sold the last to them. A good omen in Barbara's eyes. She fell in love with the movie and was on the edge of her seat through out it.

"What are your plans now?" Barbara asked after the movie conversation came to an end.

Maria lightly bit her lip. "I was thinking of buying a place in Gotham. I like the town. It just feels right to be here."

"What of Metropolis?"

"I think it's time to move from there. I just felt so out of place there."

Barbara smiles. "You should come over some time for dinner."

Maria smiles brightly. "I would love to," she chirps.

Jim smiles at that. The world in the ballroom seemed unbreakable. Peaceful. Perfect.

It shattered just as he started to bask in it. Screams and chaos filled the room as gun shots and the music cut off.


	17. Winter Ball Part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:** _Well hello! I would like to say thank you all for being patient with me. I know I'm slow at updating, but I have other stories I'm writing, posted and not posted, along with school work. But that's besides the point._

_I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read this crappy note. I'm bad at these, but I'm trying. I'm in need of a __beta__ for this story. It would be great if I could get one._

_I would also like to say thank you to __**SmileyPenguin **__for being a faithful friend and fan of this story. She has posted on one of her stories about this story. I'm eternally grateful._

_I would also like to encourage you all to read her stories. I'm…*blush* overly fond of her works. I catch myself rereading them some times. Gets me wondering why I haven't written stories on some of the categories she does. The characterization is beautiful. The plots are magnificent. And all together she is kickazz. __**So read up on her stuff. **__Thanks again for reading this, guys. I'm just happy to know that my stories aren't complete crap as my brother says. (Take that, Pat!)_

_

* * *

_

"Now that's **not, **uh, nice, you're starting to make me feel lef**t**, uh, ou**t**," a voice that was unmistakable said over the sound system. The chaos fell silent. All exits blocked by henchmen and the fear of the man filling them.

Maria had turned at the sound of the screams. She paled though. She had no clue who it was, but the fear she could almost feel in the room was thick and teaching her that the man was to be feared. The voice helped it along. Bruce and Richard had slipped off. Nobody noticed. Maria looked around the small group that seemed separated from the rest of the room. Where was Harleen?

She was ready to push off after her. Jim saw it in her eyes and grabbed her.

"Barbara, keep an eye on her," Jim says before pushing through the crowd, getting away from the group before calling out to the man.

Barbara held onto Maria's hand tight. Maria's eyes were wide, worry and fear clear in her eyes.

"Joker!" Jim Gordon calls from the middle of the crowd.

"Well, Helllllloooooo, **Com**missioner," the man on the sound system says happily. "How, uh, _nice_ to see you."

Maria turns to Barbara. "Please, you have to let me go," she pleads. "Harleen's gone."

Barbara held her hand tighter. "She'll be fine, Maria. Jim will take care of it," she says in her motherly tone.

It soothed Maria slightly. Barbara pulled her to her and into a hug. "Everything will be fine," she whispers in her ear.

Maria clings to Barbara.

"Where's the, uh, _Mayor_?" the man asks as all eyes are on the man who Maria cannot see. She did know that he was moving.

Maria pulls from Barbara fast. A rush of something filling her. In a whirl she grabbed Anthony and pulled him, along with Barbara into the crowd to hide them. The slab like wall of a decoration that had stood in front off had space behind it.

"Get in there and stay quiet, Mr. Garcia," she says quickly at a whisper. "You too, Barbara."

Barbara went to protest but Anthony grabbed her and pulled her in. Unfortunately the movement of Maria's height in the secluded corner caught the eye of the Joker and Jim. He had been making his way around the room, but now he saw something interesting.

"What do we have there?" the man on the microphone says.

All heads turn to Maria. Maria freezes, her breath stopping as if a spot light had been put on her. Henchmen were coming for her. Maria panicked. The people on the edge of the crowd tried to break off and pull her in. It was useless, even with Maria trying to meet them. The largest henchman grabbed her around the waist easily.

"NO!" Maria screamed, tears pricking her eyes as she struggled futilely. "Please!"

The man carried her easily to the semi stage that the Joker and the DJ set up was on. Jim reached out to grab Maria. His hand brushed the tip of hers as she was pulled by. They don't get more than the brush as she's passed off to somebody.

The person pulls her up, gentler than the henchman. Maria hadn't let a tear out since she had been grabbed by the henchman. She didn't let another out. She was scared for her life. The person held onto her from behind with a single hand. It was firm, but wasn't firm enough to bruise. Maria is turned around at the silence in the room and the will of the person holding her.

Her eyes widen again and her breathing slows, almost stopping. The man had white grease pain covering his face. The black paint around his eyes reminded her of a raccoon, but she dared not say so. The scariest part was the chilling red smile helped along by the scares. It was his aura that truly scared her. It screamed danger through her bones.

The man was tall, green hair greasy looking and wavy. The purple suit helping out his strangeness. He smiled as he looked at her. He slightly frowned at her eyes. There wasn't the cold look he wished to see. Just fear and a strange gleam of stubborn will. She had a small smile though, it looked like it never went away.

"Why so serious?" he asks while her eyes went back to his.

"I-" she starts but doesn't continue. Her throat was dry with fear. She swallowed, tears in her eyes but not falling.

"Come now," he says smirking at her. "What's your, uh, name?"

"M-" she starts in a shaky voice. She stops and straightens her back. There's that stubborn will. "Maria-Rachel Harthen." There wasn't a trimmer found in that voice.

Joker pulled her closer. There was that fear. He smiled wider as she struggled, fear causing her to try to fight him off. He held one arm around her waist. His other hand pulled his friend out. The flash of the blade went unnoticed by let out a whimper as she felt the blade touch her face.

"Shh, shh," he says mockingly as a tear escapes her eyes.

"Boss?" a female voice asks from behind him.

Joker whips around, Maria still in the same position, but her back is to the woman. Joker smirks at the female. Her wardrobe fit perfectly. The woman had on old combat boots that went halfway up her calves. Black tights with red making it look like she wore red fishnets over them graced her toned legs, making them look longer. The skirt made them look longer yet. The red and black skirt barely covered her bottom. A sage green baby-t graced her upper body, like it was painted to her. All of it had a grunge look. Tears and rips in the shirt and panty hose. Over it all she wore a black leather jacket that went to the bottom of her ribs with red diamonds sewn on the bottom of it. Couldn't see her, but the room could. Red, fingerless gloves graced her small hands, which were brushing the mass of blond wavy hair from her face. The white grease paint on her small face helped seal the deal of who's side she was on. Her eyes were rimmed in black like she was a Goth, it looked good on her. Along with the crimson lips with smoky gray black making a mock of his scares.

"Harley," Joker says it like it should be enough for the woman.

Joker was pulled back to the woman in his arms. She was struggling to get away. She was trying to slip out of his grip. He could feel his grip slipping. She slid out fast. If it wasn't for her being slowed by the heels she would have made the crowd.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah," Joker clucks as he scoops her up and brings her back to him, holding tighter.

"Please," she cries softly as she tries to avoid his eyes.

It was almost cute. The blade snaps out and is pressed to her face. She stills, breath frozen, eyes wide like a doe. There it was. That's one look he always loved.

"Be good, Maria, or the, uh, rest of the party gets the, uh, ha ha ha, _grand finale_," he says with a wide smile.

Maria flicks her eyes to the rest of the room. She couldn't risk them. If it was between her or a room full of people… it would be her that would have to go.

"Look at me."

Maria flicks her eyes to him for a moment. They flick back at the crowd. She spots Gordon looking on helplessly.

"LOOK AT ME!" Joker booms, pressing the blade against her cheek harder.

Her eyes snap to his. He smiles again. He looses up a bit.

"Good girl."

Maria frowns at him. Jezika looked on through her eyes. She couldn't risk getting out now. Now could she. That medicine Miss Quinnzel had Maria take locked her up, she was able to watch, listen, think for herself, but couldn't come out. Maria was aggravated though. He had threatened those she cared for and innocents as well.

"You look like you, uh, want to say something," Joker says with a laugh. "Go ahead. Say it."

Maria doesn't hold back.

"You're disgusting," she hisses, glaring at him. "I hope Batman hurts you."

Joker laughed out right, letting her go in his fit of laughter. Maria acted. She pushed him with all her might. If it hadn't of caught him off guard it would have done nothing. But it did. He tumbled off the back of the stage.

Maria cried out as the woman with the face paint rushed her. Maria was faster though. She dove out of her reach. She smacked into something solid.

The person caught her easily. Her eyes followed up the form. They stopped on the dark eyes in the cowl of a bat. She sighed relaxing as she hugged his form briefly before she slipped out of the grip and past Robin to Gordon. The sarcastic laughs of the Joker filled the room as he stood on the stage again and looked at her back at the crowd, held by Gordon.

He smirked as he flicked his eyes to the Batman.

"Nice for you to, uh, _stop _by," he says while a number of the henchmen who were not guarding doors surrounded them.

"Get her out of here, Gordon," Robin says quickly to the man holding Maria.

Gordon couldn't. Maria had escaped him after hearing him. She dove into the crowd, blending as she moved for the two she had hidden. She wouldn't leave without them. Gordon dove in the crowd, trying to find her as the fighting broke out on the stage.

The doors were abandoned as the henchmen all went to rush the Batman and the boy wonder, Robin. Maria reached the two slowly. Gordon was right behind her now. He grabbed her elbow as she reached her goal. She pulled against him.

"Barbara," Maria calls reaching for the hardly noticeable gap where she hid them.

"Maria?" the female voice called back.

Gordon loosened his hold on her. She hadn't been running from him after all. She had been coming to get them so they could all get out. Barbara's head peaks out of the gap. Maria relaxes.

Barbara smiles at Maria and pulls her into a hug. "Thank God." She pulls back to look at her before starting to lead her toward the gap. "Anthony found an exit back here."

Maria lets her pull her behind the false wall. It was pitch black behind it, they felt along the real wall to guide them. Barbara paused, pushing something in front of her. The light of the alley met their eyes. Gordon was behind Maria. All of them pushed out. If they could get out here easily…

Maria didn't take a second thought. She pushed past Gordon and rushed back in. Gordon went to follow. Barbara caught his arm though. She understood what Maria was doing. She would have done it too if she hadn't of remembered that somebody had to stay with Anthony.

"Barbara, let me go," Jim says in aggravation.

"No, Jim. She's going to show the others the way out. We need you to get Anthony to safety," Barbara says softly in her knowing voice.

Jim softens. She was right. He glanced back at the door once. Then at Anthony. Sirens were in the distance. They were coming. Maria would be fine.

Maria burst into the room. The exits were clogged with people struggling to get out all at once. She went to the closest group. They looked at her with wide eyes.

"There's an exit behind that fake wall over there," Maria says half out of breath. "Feel along the wall."

The man, who was obviously the husband of the woman and father of the teen male hustled them toward the exit Maria had mentioned. Maria moved on, flitting from group to group. She was hampered though. The fighting had moved to the middle of the room. And…

Batman was loosing. Maria pressed back, avoiding the body of a henchman thrown by Robin. Robin was struggling to get to Batman. Both were out numbered. Maria didn't think. The man who was thrown at her feet was out for the count. She snatched up his metal pipe, ready to use it as a bludgeon.

Nobody noticed her. Henchmen were being thrown about and making it harder for her to get to her target. She was stopped by a henchman though.

He had a clown mask on like all the rest. Hiding his emotions from her. She raised the pipe and smacked him across the face in panic. He crumpled, holding his face in pain. Maria pressed on. She found her target fast. He had been thrown away by the Batman and was on his way back to him.

His eyes were on the Bat alone. Maria lifted the pipe with both hands and brought it down on his head. He fell forwards. He caught himself fast and whirled around to face the new threat. He paused at the sight of the fierce woman. Like an Amazon. Beautiful and dangerous as she swung like a baseball player at his chest with her might. She had been ready.

"Leave Batman alone, you fowl man!" she yelled over the din as Joker laughed as she his him again. He stumbled back laughing the whole time. Now this he hadn't expected. He liked this.

Maria cried out as a man smacked into her. A henchman to be exact. Joker growled, grabbing the man by his throat and pulling him off her. It was too late though. She had dropped the pipe and been rendered unconscious. That wasn't good. She was likely to be trampled in this.

"Get her out of this."

He threw the man back at her. Joker turn, smugly. A fist met his face before he could even see what was before him. He laughed as he fell back into the man who was trying desperately to keep people off of the unconscious woman.

He fell clean away from the woman and Joker landed right on her. He took her up quickly. Pulling her to him fast as he stood, facing the Batman. He was positively pissed. Not Joker. Joker was having the time of his life. This he liked. He had a hand up on him. Batman cared for this woman. The fighting around them died as they got Robin under control.

"Let her go, Joker," Batman growls.

"This, uh, _little_ thing?" Joker asks, patting Maria's unconscious cheek playfully. Joker shifted her in his hold. Her head sagged back and her arms fell limply. Joker had done it to show she was out for the count. "I think I _like_ her. Has_ fight_ in her."

"Leave her be, Joker."

Joker laughed. "Got a, uh, _thing_ for her?" Joker pushes while looking at the lovely face of the woman in his arms. "In that case. I think I'll _keep_ her."

Batman swung out. Joker dodged, dropping Maria. Joker laughed as he dodged every one of Batman's rage blind swings. Leverage. Batman cared for Maria. He had something to use against him now. The party was cut short now. The sirens were just outside. Batman and Joker burst apart, both running in the opposite directions.

Batman gathered up Maria and ran out the back for the batmobile with Robin just behind him.


	18. Doctor's Visit

"I'LL KILL 'EM!"

The scream of pure rage propelled me to consciousness. The burn of the rage down my throat left a metallic taste. My eyes slowly cleared to show me that I was sitting up ram rod straight. I didn't look, couldn't, not yet. My breathing was fast and harsh. I could feel the burning rage within my body.

I look then. Not mine. Not my room. Why is it… Bruce Wayne's. The door flies open. I glare, head whipping to face the person entering the room. The air in the room has gone cold.

"Is everything alright, Miss?" the older man asks in a kind voice. Alfred.

I grit my teeth as I try to smile at him, a kind smile. It fails. He gets it though. He smiles as I brush the hair from my face. Something about him makes me feel relaxed, like the father I always wished for. My head moves in a tight nod. I know he can tell I'm holding something back.

"I'll leave you be then, Miss," he says, going to close the door and leave.

"I-"

He stops to glance back at me. I grit my teeth while I try to hold back my rage.

"I'm sorry for yelling. Can…"

I slip out of the bed. I'm in the same dress as last night. My long hair hangs in the ringlets.

"Can you tell Mr. Wayne I'm sorry for leaving without notice?"

"Of course, Miss Harthen," he says with a smile.

"Thank you."

The heels are on my feet in seconds as I sear for my small clutch. Alfred waits for me. He smiles as me as I grab the pins from the bedside the clutch had been on. Alfred led me to the front door.

"Would you like me to call a cab?" he asks as we go down the stairs.

"Alfred?" a male voice calls coming out into the entrance way. "I heard a scream. Is everything ok?"

I speed up, gritting my teeth. Let me make it to the d-

"Maria?" the male asks. I can hear the frown.

I'm halfway to the door. I can feel him coming after me.

"Rich-!" a male tries to call in a quick warning.

No time. I sink toward the floor, fast and fluidly. I move all in one action, no pause. My body whirls, lashing out. My fragile looking hand grips the wrist of the young male while my other hand curls around my clutch in a fist, flying at his pretty face.

A large hand catches my fist and inch from the boy. Bruce has no time to see it coming as I straighten with a calm look.

My hand drops from the boy as my foot swings up. The boy stumbles back with a startled cry and hand to his face. I straighten again and pull my hand from Bruce.

"Don't touch me, boy," I sneer at the boy. "I'm far from the mood for you."

I turn and go out the door. Bruce and the boy go to the door.

"I apologize for being rude, Bruce," I call as I walk briskly down the drive.

"What was up with that?!" Richard all but yells, a hand to his face where the foot had connected. "Maria-"

"That wasn't Maria, Richard. That was Jezika di Mort. She doesn't like to be touched."

"I didn't think she was that strong," he mutters, wrist throbbing lightly and his head aching already. "She looks so fragile."

"That's Maria you're thinking of, Richard." Bruce watches the woman basically glide down his drive with her cell phone to her ear. She was clearly angry and worried. "I told you not to under estimate her. Maria is her escape. Jezika can be a full threat if she wishes. Just don't let Maria on to the fact that Jezika exists, and Jezika won't have much of a problem with you."

"Tell me about her."

"It's her story, Richard. Not mine. I have what you need to know on the desk in the office."

Bruce turned, leaving the boy to stare after the woman. Richard was drawn to her. Maria had him hook line and sinker. Jezika had him because she was a mystery and she was unlike any other woman he had met.

A sharp cry and the sound of a gun shot broke Harleen's focus on her work. She had been going over what 'Boss' wanted her to look over, his list of tasks for her. The cry had been one Harleen hadn't heard in a long time.

Silence. Harleen frowns as she tries to listen for any sound. Nothing. The door to her room is kicked in. The glass shatters and the door smacks the floor. The body of a man is on it. One of the men Joker had in the asylum. His man. Harleen let out a shrill scream when the door had been breeched by the dead body thrown at it with force she couldn't quite calculate at the moment. Harleen was pressed against the back wall, her cell phone left behind on the desk. She couldn't think too well at the moment.

The sound of glass crunching slowly caused her too look up from the body. She had known the man. He had been a friend. The man was stumbling. Blood ran from wound on his forehead. It looked like somebody had struck him hard with the end of something small. The man was the other guard set to watch her hall, another of Boss's men. He was the one that scared even her. He was tall, pure muscle, scary just because of his build.

He wasn't really walking on his own. He was more thrown forwards. He tumbles into the glass, fall before Harleen's desk. Harleen was about to hyperventilate. The crunch of glass was softer this time. Harleen didn't want to look up.

The air in the room stilled, gone frigid. Fear filled her as she shook with fear. Her thoughts were sluggish, slurring, stuttering. Her eyes saw the feet as the person stopped by the one that was still alive. Black boots. Expensive. Her eyes slowly followed them to the pants. Pinstriped. Harleen closed her eyes as she let out a soft cry. She had to follow those thin, long legs up. Follow those legs that looked oddly frightening. Pinstriped vest, pinstriped jacket, white shirt. Black tie. She couldn't bare to look past the neck.

She had to though. Something compelled her too. She didn't notice what the person held. Just the person. The face had a mask. Porcelain and painted. She had seen the mask before in pictures. Liquid gold eyes, amber, looked at her. She saw nothing but rage, and her own fear. She knew her fear went to the person. Harleen sobbed as she knew who it was, sliding down the wall. Tears came freely to her eyes, ruining the make up she had carefully spent a lot of attention to.

"You've been such a naughty boy," the cold voice purred at the man at their feet.

They bent their frame that looked impossibly tall in the pinstriped outfit. It was meant to be that way. There was blood on the person's hands and a little on the mask. None on the clothes. Harleen could feel the air. Just as it had been when she had meet Jezika the first time. This time it was worse. It chilled her bones, made her reek of fear. The person drank it all in, basking in it. The mask came off now. There were no cameras in this room.

That pretty face Harleen had idolized was smiling sadistically down at the man who looked up at her. Harleen had to watch. She couldn't find the will to turn from the woman Harleen had tried to replace for the Joker. Forcing her mind to try to be what she thought the woman was like. The one only few knew was a woman and all of Gotham feared.

"Why did you leave me?" she whispers like she would to a lover as she cradles the man's face, her lips a mere inch from the man's, her eyes taking him in lovingly.

The man coughed before he could talk. He held her arms softly, letting this woman gaze at him. He was rapt with attention. He looked love struck. Like those men of myth struck by the beauty of Aphrodite, under her spell.

"Killed," he wheezed painfully.

"Shh," she whispers softly, putting her lips by his ear, her ear by his lips. "Just get it out and we'll figure out what we will do."

The man grips at her tighter, moving his grip to try to hold her to him like he was afraid she would leave him. The woman showed no qualms with it, her hands on the ground framing his head holding her weight from his.

"Clown. Killed. All. Took…" The man looked frantic. "Theo. Took him. Made the most of us into his, threatening to kill Theo. Too scared to not join. Knew you would be worse than him if you lost Theo."

The woman purrs a soothing hum to the man. She pulls back to look at his face. "Shh, Allegro. Biondi shall take care of it all. Biondi will save you. Biondi will make it all better."

The man sighs and relaxes to rest for a moment. He lets her go. She slowly stands. The soft caring air leaves her as her eyes slowly trail up from the floor to Harleen against the wall. The woman was still in a half push up position over the man, mask on the floor by him, he held it weakly in his hand. His way of holding on to his Biondi.

Harleen cried out as the woman was suddenly before her, sitting like a catcher. Harleen had never seen a catcher, let alone anything, as frightening as her.

"Shh," the woman purrs darkly.

Harleen must not have quieted. She didn't know she was crying, sobbing, and pleading unintelligently in fear. Didn't hear her own pleads. Just felt the fear. The woman's hand whipped out, gripped Harleen's face with one hand. The pressure hurt, slowly pushing her jaw out of the socket. Harleen shut her mouth fast. Tears still ran.

"Good girl," the woman hisses in dark pleasure.

"Please," Harleen sobbed, racking the word out making it sound sad.

The pressure that had lessened on her face was back. She shut her mouth again. Her wide eyes like a deer in the head lights as she looked her attacker in the eye. She was blank. Only the joy of seeing this fear in her eyes. Unadulterated sadism. She was enjoying this more than the Joker would have. Harleen couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was even now. She could never be like this woman. Never. Not even for the love of the Joker. The woman leaned in, Harleen's breath stopped. This woman hadn't even pulled a weapon this whole time.

"You will take me to your boss, little doctor."

"I can't!" Harleen sobs out.

The woman growled back handing the female before her. Harleen's face smacked the wall. A small gash on her cheek and she had bit through her lip almost. She was stronger than Harleen had thought possible. If Harleen hadn't know it was a female before her, she would have thought it was a male by the strength and attire.

"I do not care about your feelings, little Harlequin. I should be returning his favor. But as it is, he has no feelings for you. Your loss will be nothing to him," the woman said in her dark voice, the one that had been the base of Claudine's for the movie. Add a girlish lilt and bam. But, Harleen could hardly keep her mind in place. It was trying to find ways to get her mental state away from this. The demanding form before her wouldn't allow it though. "You are going to take me to him." She leaned in, lips brushing Harleen's bleeding cheek. "_Now," _she whispers in a husky voice_. _Harleen shivered obviously.

She jerked Harleen up to her feet.


	19. Sadomasochist

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize for the long wait. I'm waiting for the beta SmileyPenguin found. The beta is currently reading over the whole of RFTFA as up to date as I can get it at the time. But I felt this was the way this chapter should be. If you have any problems with it just message them or put them in the reviews. Again, sorry about the long wait.

* * *

"Get in the car. Passenger seat," the woman orders in a voice that lacked every and any emotion that should have been there. Only dark.

The woman put the man in the back of the car. Harleen's new car? No. Hers was to the left. This was… the woman's? Harleen got in the car fast, just as she was told. She didn't want to anger the woman. She didn't want to know what would happen.

The woman was around the car and in the driver's seat in seconds. "You're going to tell me the way there, no lying. I know when people lie, Harlequin. When we go by the cops, you will duck down, stay quiet. If we are pulled over, pretend to be asleep. Say nothing."

The car starts with a purr. The aura from the woman enveloped the car as they drove perfectly, at the speed limit, in the lines perfectly, to the gates. The aura pulled back fast. It was shifted to nothing. Like these were ordinary people. Harleen say the guard coming over to the car as the cops sped in. The woman stopped the car for the guard.

Down went the window. The guard bent to look in.

"Hello, sir. Is she alright?" he asks, glancing at Harleen, who looked a little pale like she was sick.

"Of course," it was a voice that sounded male that came from the woman. The guard saw her as a man too. "Just a rather harsh head ache and stomach's acting up. Nothing more than the common cold."

The guard nods. "I hope she feels better. It was nice to finally meet Doctor Quinnzel's brother."

"The pleasure was all mine, sir. But I must be getting her home."

"Come back soon, Mr. Quinnzel."

"I'll try to."

The window went up as she slowly pulled away. Harleen lifted her head to give her the directions. It was in silence for a few moments. Long moments that were really minutes. The woman calmly reached over. Harleen jumped and squeaked, pressing her back to the door. The woman's hand went to the radio controls. Harleen finally noticed the CD that was slightly hanging out of the slot, waiting to be pushed in to play. The soft touch of the woman sent it in and the hum of the music slowly started.

Her fingers lightly tapped to the beat as she drove following the silent instructions from Harleen. Harleen's eyes were on the road, just as the woman's.

"I find this song rather good," the woman says casually.

Harleen's startled by the casual way she spoke as if they spoke of the weather. But that cold aura was still there, that dark voice only lightened a smidgen. Harleen took a moment, trying to gage if she was to respond. She wasn't talking again so Harleen took it that she was.

"It's a-alright," Harleen says weakly, pathetically trying to cover the stutter and soft voice she had from her fear. "I- I don't know the band."

"The Gorillaz."

Another long silence.

"I should kill you."

Harleen's body snapped to alert. It had been quite unexpected and random. Harleen wouldn't, couldn't look at the woman driving.

"Going up there with that man. Be glad Maria didn't recognize you. You should also be glad that I wasn't needed. That medicine was going to far, Doctor."

"I-I was on-only d-d-doing what B-B-B-Boss said."

Harleen was startled then. The deep right frightening laugh rolled from the lips of the driver as she actually smiled, darkly. It chilled Harleen to the bone more than the show in her office.

"B-B-B-Boss," she mocks. Another peel of laughter escapes. It cuts off sharply. "How pathetic." Her voice was dead again. She was worse than Joker. Harder to read. "If I didn't need you I would kill you. You're not to talk to Maria again if you live past tonight."

Harleen bit her lip to hold back her words, her soft sob at the mention that she might not live to see the next sun rise. Harleen found herself wishing she had paid more attention to her life and the world around her.

"H-Here."

The car pulled over smoothly. The woman folded her arms on the steering wheel and looked at the building with her head resting on her folded arms. A decrepit manor in the middle of the warehouse district.

"And he says_ I'm_ the show off," she says while taking it in.

She sits back, dropping her hands to her lap. She sat still for a long moment. Harleen couldn't measure it. The woman slowly turned to look back at the man that lay behind them, one of her arms resting on the wheel, the car off. The tick of the engine was the only sound.

"Biondi," the man whispers as he slowly turns his head to look at the woman.

She pats his shoulder. "It's fine. I need my mask now."

He passes it to her, his movements slow. She takes it, flashes her evil smirk at him then turns back around. The leather of her seat makes a noise as she turns her body to the front. Her hands put the mask on smoothly. Harleen watches with wide eyes, her heart fluttering faster.

The woman turns to look at her with the mask on. Harleen knew she was smirking. No smiling evilly under that mask. Her hand shot out fast, gripping the collar of Harleen's shirt and white lab coat. The woman, Biondi, opened her door calmly and slipped out, dragging Harleen after her with little thought as if Harleen were just a mentally retarded puppy that she cared nothing off.

She dragged the woman right up to the door. She didn't waste time. She kicked the door open. Men looked up from the couch at the sound.

"Now don't get up on my occasion," Biondi drawls darkly in a voice that was more masculine now. This is the Biondi voice people thought of when they heard the name.

"Who the hell do you think-"

He shut up as Biondi jerked Harleen from behind her and pressed her in front of her, a small serrated blade to Harleen's throat. All of the men shut up. She scanned the men quickly.

"My men. Up now."

Half the men stood quickly almost tripping over their own feet, relieved looks on their faces.

"We are going to be very quiet," Biondi says in a quieter voice than before. "My men are going to go out and get away." They stepped to it. "The rest are going to sit down, stay quiet, just act like you were before I got here."

They quickly went to it. Biondi led Harleen up the stairs. Her feet were silent, as Harleen's was loud.

"That you, _H_arllllllyy?" a voice calls as they reach the top of the stairs.

Biondi quickly followed the voice to the door at the end of the hall. He was still talking.

"I, uh, thought you had work still."

Biondi sent a look at Harleen as they slowly walked for the door.

"I said I was sick," Harleen calls casually.

Biondi crept silently next to Harleen, her hand clamped around Harleen's upper arm.

"Did you bring _food?_ This, uh, man's _hungry_."

The door flew open sharply at the push from Biondi. Harleen was thrown in. She didn't have time to react. Only cry out and cover her face before she smacked the floor. Biondi glided in smoothly after her, glancing down at the woman.

"And I thought Agrento lacked grace," she drawls smoothly, stopping to look down at the woman, just inside the room.

Harleen looked up with wide horror struck eyes at the woman. Excuses and apologies flooding to her lips but none coming out. She couldn't talk.

Biondi slowly looked up from the woman to slowly float her gaze over to the man. Biondi smirked under her mask as her foot casually kicked the door shut. Her eyes go to the man in the chair as her hands slowly lift to slip the mask off, she lets her hand with the mask dangle at her side as she look frowns softly at him.

"I leave you in charge and look what you do, Theo," she tisks as she glides forwards, stepping on Harleen like she wasn't even there.

Theo looked relieved. The clown stood next to the chair, casually leaning on it as he looked at her.

"Making quite, the uh, _show_ aren't we, _Jez_ika."

"Shut up, Clown," she hisses. "I'm not stupid," she sneers as she looks at him, hate fills her eyes, rage. "You took him from me."

"I, uh, _have_ him right here," he says with a smile and laugh, motioning to Theo.

"_**Wrong,**_" she growls, voice rising into an almost roar. Harleen let out a startled squeak at the drop in temperature in the room. Theo closed his eyes and envisioned the beach, beautiful women in scantly any clothes, and the sun. He knew how to get away from this. He knew that if he focused on this he would 1) get the chills, 2) get scared shitless, 3) get turned on by his boss and he knew better than to let that show, and he just had this nagging feeling that if he did focus on this it would show.

"Oh, you mean that, uh, fellow from a year or so ago? That tall guy? Richard? No. Carly?"

"_**Carl**_ was his name."

"That's it!" Joker says happily smacking a hand on his thigh.

Joker flew back, laughing hysterically, suddenly, landing on his butt. Jezika stood heaving for breath, angry as all hell as she stood in front of where Joker had been seconds before. Joker shivered obviously, in pleasure as he looked up at her.

"I love it when you get dirty," he says in a husky voice, laughter hidden in his words and dancing in his eyes.

Jezika threw her jacket off, throwing it blindly to the side. Joker's eyes gleamed at the sight of the fitted vest and shirt. The pants were loose to give the idea of a man, but without her jacket, the belt gave off her slim hips. The holster and many sheaths caught his eyes. This he liked.

"Let's see how much blood we can paint the walls with," she drawls while smirking darkly as she had eyes only for him.

Joker quivered at the idea. Sadomasochist.


	20. Male After All

I lay on my back, looking up at him. He was breathing as heavily as me. His eyes mocking me. I had fully attacked him and he took it, lessened the brutality of it, or dodged it. He never went beyond defensive moves. Sure I ached lightly, but the most I had was a bruise or sore spots.

After my first attack my mood had shifted from angry at him to angry that I couldn't get him to attack me, then to excited.

I looked up at him, realizing. He had a hand on either side of my head, my hair almost covering them. My hands lay limply on the floor like they were forgotten. My legs, half bent, him kneeling between them. This position could be taken quite wrong. My chest brushed his as I lay, breathing fast, and hard, trying to calm it.

I hadn't made a move, too weak, tired, to try. During my attack, I hadn't made a single move that could have killed him. I would slaughter a person for even thinking of being in this position with me. Yet . . . I was fine with this. A flutter was in my stomach. Just like the flutters of anticipation I had at the thought of violence. This was almost comfortable. Why?

Why cann't I hate him like before? I knew I could feel mad at him, but not rage. Why?

I felt heat on my cheeks. What is that? Joker smirked down at me. I frown at him.

"What?" I rasp out.

My eyes snap to his. I knew that look. Male. All male. Adrenaline burst through me suddenly. With strength I had lacked moments before, I threw him to the side.

I had some of his blood on me, as I gave my vest a jerk down to pull it from being trapped under the holster. I kicked him in the side.

"Fiend," I hiss darkly, voice still raspy.

I turn sharply, my hair whirling about me. Theo had been thrown around during the fight. He lay on his side near Harleen. I crossed the room in a few long strides. He looked up at me as I pulled out a blade and cut the bindings. He pulled the gag from his mouth and frowned at the Joker.

"Go out to the car, Theo. Start it and have it ready for me."

He glanced at me in shock. He had not expected me to let the Joker off easily like this. What could I do? We were matched and I saw no gain in his death. Theo rushed out through. He knew orders when they were given.

I glance up at Joker through my hair. My eyes flicked to his toy.

"Keep your trash away from my people, clown. Leave the Sorriso Mafia alone. It's me you want. Get it out now."

Maria sighed as she looked at her self in the mirror. Something was off. She couldn't place it. Before she could even try to figure it out, the door to the bathroom opened the rest of the way. Maria turned to look at the person. Lidia. A smile came to Lidia's lips as she looked her over.

"What?" Maria asked, confused and worried while she looked at herself and tried to see what was wrong and making Lidia smile at her in such a manner. She saw nothing wrong.

"Nothing, Maria. I'm just happy that you're getting out more often," she says while stepping behind her. Her hands rested on Maria's shoulders softly in that motherly way. Maria smiled at her. Lidia was just like a mother for her. Lidia's motherly smile turned to a playful one suddenly as she leaned in and put her face next to Maria's. "And with Bruce Wayne none the less."

Lidia laughed and left the room quickly. Maria blushed and rushed out of the room after her.

"What are you hinting at?" Maria called as she rushed out into the main part of the hotel suit.

Maria pulled up short. Bruce smiled warmly as he stood up from the couch to face her. Lidia sat in her usual chair with an innocent look on her face. Maria blushed as she nervously brushed her hair back over her shoulder. She had pulled the front of her hair back with a clip and left the rest be. Bruce took in her attire. She always seemed so stunning. Even in a classic white sundress, modeled after Marilyn Monroe's famous dress, she looked stunning. Her small hands clutched her small purse tightly as her lacy ballet flat covered feet shifted to show that she was shy after all. It made Bruce proud to be with her, she was human after all.

"Ready?" he asks, breaking the akward silence.

"Where are we going again?" she asks while they leave the room.

"The re-opening of my newest pharmaceutical branch."

Maria smiled flawlessly at the media as she stood next to Bruce in the new building that was packed with people. A flute of sparkling grape juice was in her hand to give the allusion that she was drinking wine. Bruce was doing the same, he liked this idea better than drinking a glass or two.

"Miss Harthen, are you and Mr. Wayne dating?" a well off female asks, starting a conversation with her while her husband spoke with Bruce. A group was around both, separating them ever so slightly. The women circled Maria while their dates circled Bruce.

Maria blushed a deep red. She wasn't sure how to answer that. She sure wasn't-

"Yes."

Maria's head snaps to look at Bruce. Light confusion danced in her eyes while she blushed a lovely shade of pink. Bruce smiled charmingly at the media now focused on them again. Questions bombarding them along with flashing cameras. They didn't really notice. Both were locked by the eyes. It was a romantic moment in the eyes of the others, but only Bruce saw the light frustration in her eyes and the set of her lips. The same was for Maria, only she could see the playful glint in Bruce's eyes and the teasing smirk on his lips.


	21. I'm Loosing, Bruce

Maria stood to the side of the room, frowning out the window. She couldn't believe Bruce. How could he do that to her. A warm, strong arm circled her hips as the owner of it stood next to her. She stood stiff, not relinquishing her anger to his comforting arm.

"You lied."

"It's all just a gossip, Maria," Bruce says with a smile down at her.

She turned on him sharply, glaring at him, her hands on her hips. Bruce had to smile, trying not to laugh at the huff she was in.

"Bruce you and I both know that you only think of me as a sister. And I you as a brother. It's wrong to tell anyone such a lie, even yourself! I don't know where you get off thinking th-" Her scolding had been cut off rudely and without warning.

"Mr. Wayne," a female purrs as she slinks over in a tight dress, long red hair hanging straight down her back. She screamed sex appeal as she tried to work her number on Bruce. She went right up and slipped between Maria and Bruce, pushing Maria harshly with a thrush of her butt. Maria stumbled back, head hitting the glass window behind her.

It served nothing but to anger her. Bruce showed no sign of seeing it, or anything but the woman for that matter. His eyes were glazed as he looked down at her longingly. Maria strode forwards, not heading the crowd of media that now watched. She pushed the woman roughly away from Bruce with the force of both hands. The woman fell flat on her butt, seething up at Maria.

"Look here, floozy, I don't know nor care who you are, but Bruce currently has a date. So close your legs and go own back to your ponce," Maria sneers down at her.

The woman seems to radiate with hatred. Bruce was back to himself at this point and frowning down at the woman.

"Please leave," he says while putting his arm around Maria and leading her away, hoping to calm her down before Jezika would make an appearance.

Richard quickly came over, worried for the woman. Maria went to Richard easily, clinging to him as she pouted furiously. He took her away, talking to her to calm her down and keep her occupied. Bruce turned back to look for the woman. That was Poison Ivy. What was she doing her? Where was her partner, Mr. Freeze? Bruce sent a look at Richard. Richard nodded, showing that he was on the same thought pattern.

* * *

Ivy had been furious to find that there was another female villain within Gotham. Furious that They feared that woman over her. Now she was furious that that stupid woman had made a spectacle of her before all of the elite of Gotham and kept her from her goal. With Wayne's money and her need for revenge, she had to have him. It was his lab that did this. It was him that had turned down her precious works to better the world. She quickly went to the meeting place she had promised with her coworker. They would pay. She would take that woman. Miss Maria Harthen indeed, she sneered in her thoughts.

"Things not go your way," the deep voice of the male calls as she enters, tearing her dress off and exposing the bodice like costume held beneath. A lighter shade of green pantyhose with the deep emerald green stripes down them came from beneath the bodice to cover her legs. Long gloves quickly went over her arms and up to mid upper arm. Her hair acted as if by its own, pulling up with cone like buns forming at the upper back of her head, ivy weaving into it all, even the long locks still hanging down. The plants seemed to grow from her face, from the hair of her brows, looking leaf like and beautiful at the same time. She quickly fixed her eye make up and lipstick, while Freeze sat, waiting.

"That stupid whore," Ivy growls while fixing her costume.

"What happened?"

Ivy turns, furious anger focused on him as she seethed. "Bruce's date got in the way. When I pushed her off, Bruce under my whim, she didn't back down. She pushed me clean off my feet and called me a floozy before all of Gotham's elite and media. I was so close!"

Freeze held back the laugh he so wanted to release. "And who was his date tonight?"

"The damned star of Gotham, Miss Harthen." She sneered before faking a cooing, mocking voice. "Oh, sweet precious Maria. The beautiful woman with the kind heart."

Freeze smirked at his luck. The goons were all silent, scared of her fury. Freeze stood to his full height, a good few inches taller than six feet. The metal suit on him gave off a blue glow while it kept him cool. He flashed a grin at Ivy, his blue skin seeming to sparkle as the light hit him.

"Then let us blow this joint."

Freeze headed off with Ivy steps behind him.

* * *

Maria smiled as she stood with Victor, talking about the new photo shoots and charities she had done, and his works. Richard had left a bit ago claiming to have to use the restroom. Victor's hands moved as he dramatically retold his story.

"Then WHAM!" He smacked his hands together harshly, adding to the word he made. "He knocked the guy down and out without warning."

Maria smiled and listened raptly. She was completely taken with his story.

"I watched as the gun flew through the air, worried if it would go off as it hit the ground. His hand shot out and caught it as if it were the morning paper."

"No wonder they call him the boy wonder," Maria giggles, hand covering her mouth as the girlish giggle escapes.

The sound of something quaking and cracking caused silence to fill the whole room, all eyes on the shivering floor. Maria looked down at her feet, eyes wide as a small hole started between her feet. She let out a shrill shriek, grabbing for Victor as a thick vine, growing thicker by the second burst through and took her ten feet off of the ground. She clung to the vine for dear life as the doors on the balcony overlooking the room the party was in opened, two people stepping out. Maria was level with the two, but in the middle of the room.

"VICTOR!!" Maria screamed as she tucked her legs up under her to help cover her bottom.

Jezika watched, waiting for the vine to get close to the two, ready to burst through, ready to take over and throttling the woman. Plant lady. The man smiled as he looked at her.

"Why don't you all _chill_," the man laughs, shooting his odd gun at people, freezing their feet to the floor.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Maria yelled, furiously at the woman.

"I think not, Miss Harthen."

"We have big plans," Freeze says, eying the woman in the white dress, trying to keep some form of modesty.

Chaos was the word for the night. It was what became of the room as Ivy's plants went to work along with Freeze and his goons. Maria had been wrapped from her feet to her shoulders in vines, effectively binding her and making her helpless. Freeze kept himself close to her the whole time, Ivy gone to the main floor to play. The glass shattered from the ceiling as two figures burst in.

Batman and Robin flew in, effectively starting the attack on the villains. Maria tried to scream to them through the vine turned gag. Freeze reached down and gathered her, rushing from the room. Ivy would meet him back at he compound. Jezika was furious. No way was some Iceman and some Plantwoman going to kidnap her.

* * *

I flicked out the blade in my hand, cutting my own hand in the process. Cutting through the vine was easy. But since it was all one long vine I had no room to cut any where else, I would have to let it loosen. It did so as we hit the room. The vines slipped away quickly. I was rolling across the ground quickly, up with my hair trying to blind me in the wind. He stopped, looking at me. What threat was I, a small woman?

"You've done the wrong thing, Iceman," I growl, lifting my head so my angry amber eyes could meet his.

He frowned as he looked at me. His eyes caught sight of the blade in my hand. He had not expected this and it showed. I ran at him, razor blade out and slashing. It hit metal and glass as he used his suit covered arms to block me. I had to find a new focus. The suit was obviously a necessity for him. My eyes caught sight of a rubber tube filled with the glowing blue stuff.

I lifted my foot, kicking him with all of my might. He fell back a few steps, a little shocked by the strength exerted in it. I dove in fast, hand flicking out. His hands pushed me off with a punch to the gut. I stepped back, even smirk on my face as I chuckled at him. He laughed.

"You can't hurt me.'

"Oh, but I have," I say motioning to the tube with my hand holding the blade. "I hope you like the heat."

He looks down, eyes widening as he sees the tube, now letting the blue stuff leak on the roof top. I turn and head into the building. I had a beef with that Planty, vegetarian or not, she was getting beef.

* * *

The door to the balcony flew open. Robin, Batman, Ivy, and the goons looked up. I was pissed. I didn't pause as I ran at the metal railing, placing on hand on the bar and swinging my legs over. I landed with a clack from my heels on the floor, my form lowed to the floor to help lower the shock of the jolt from landing that jump. I glare up at Ivy through my hair.

"Did you honestly think that some simple little _plant_ could hold me?"

Ivy looks shocked to see me. A few goons rush me. Thankfully all of the bystanders were gone, only the heroes and villains left. I rose to my feet, gutting the first that came at me. I didn't say a word as the blood splashed on my white dress and skin. I grabbed the next, throwing him to the ground, heeled foot snapping his arm in half. I stood next to the still living man as the others stopped. They had not seen a hero kill before. I never said I was a hero. I smile at Ivy as I grab the man by his hair and pull him up, his back to me. His pleading eyes looked on the two heroes, begging for help.

"What did I tell you in the car park, girl?" I sneer as I slit the man's throat, letting him fall to the ground.

"So it was you."

She motioned more toward me, sending one of her plants along. My body deftly bent as if contorting inhumanly to dodge the fists and plant. I cut the plant easily, grabbing the falling severed end. I whirled, the vine was a good four or so feet long, pointed on the end. Oh, this was going to be so much fun. I laugh as I snap the vine out like a whip, snagging one around the throat. He gurgles, clawing at the vine that was circled tightly around his throat as I move on.

My foot swung kicking another in the head, bringing him down to the floor. My foot lifted straight up, parallel to my body, before falling with a surge of force on to his ribs. The crackling snap of breaking ribs delighted my ears as the bones and force stopped his heart. I advanced on the woman, the other goons currently preoccupied by the Bat and Bird.

"This was the wrong city to choose, Weed."

"Who are you calling weed?! You're the one who abuses this world, taking and feeding like a parasite!"

There it was her anger. She cared to the world and plants over humans. A twisted version of Peta or whatever. I look down at my nails, as if she was boring me as she ranted on still.

"Is that all?" I look up, a bored look. "I do remember burning a forest last month." I look thoughtful as I pretend to remember it nostalgically.

She lets out a furious bellow before rushing at me. "I'll KILL YOU!!!" she screams.

I laugh dementedly as I dodge he girlish hits. I let her get a few just to test the waters of her. Nothing bad. I grin darkly as I flick my hair over my shoulder.

"My turn."

She slightly pales, noticing her mistake. She was too close. I clocked her across the face. She falls flat on her back.

"That's for trying to bespell Bruce."

I lift my foot and kick the side of her head. I pull my hair from my face and over my shoulder as I look at the Bat and Robin. "That's for threatening Maria." It didn't matter. Ivy was out with the kick.

The goons were out solid. I glance at the Bat. Nobody was here to hear or see us now.

"Thanks for leaving Maria on her own, Bruce," I sneer over my shoulder at him. I had yet to move from Ivy. "How could you let her be taken by the Blue man?"

"Blue man?" Robin asks stepping closer.

"Mr. Freeze," Bruce says dismissively.

"He's gone to fix his suit."

"You shouldn't have killed them, Jezika."

"I didn't kill them all. Be thankful for that," I growl, whirling to show my hate filled eyes. He flinched at the sight. He had never seen my eyes since the incident when I left. I look down guiltily, my arms curling tightly around myself. I was loosing myself. I knew it. "I'm loosing, Bruce," I whisper. I look up with pleading eyes. "Don't let-"

"J_ezz_i**ka**!" a male calls joyously.

I sent one last pleading look at Bruce and Richard before turning and rushing for the voice.


	22. Silence makes me crazy

I sit on the floor of the hotel, all lights out as I cry. It hurt so much, why? Why must I do this? Why did I accept? All because I hated this city. Because of my hate. Even in his death Father still had a hold on my actions. He had created my hate, fed it, made it so the one push of Carlton would ruin my mind. I let out a dry laughing sob. It's so ironic. Karma would get me, and I hoped it would before it was too late.

I glance up at the television that reflected my form in the once white gown. I could feel Maria looking on through my eyes, she saw what I was. Her suspicions confirmed.

"We were always two, Maria," I whisper, tears deftly falling.

_Why? Why did you kill them? They were humans! Living beings!_

I laugh darkly as I listen to her. "So am I, Maria. So am I. I've given them what they deserved."

_Nobody has the right to choose who lives and dies! Not you, and not Batman! _

"You'll never understand, Maria," I whisper softly, love in my voice. I look away, the sight of me hurt my constantly shattering heart.

_There is nothing to understand._ She sounded firm, set in her ways. I look up, eyes locking on my own eyes. _You are a monster and have never altered your ways. You shall reap what you sow. Karma._

_"_If you think I do not know this and wait for it daily, then you are sadly shielding yourself. I have set my path and I shall continue." My look darkens as my voice turns to a growl. "And this world has made me this way. Everyone who knew of my father knew what he did to me, to make me this way. They all let it happen. And they shall all learn what they have created."

_They had no part in this. It was a choice you made. _

"Nobel, Maria. Very bold. You can tell me all you wish, but in the end I own this body and I will watch this city burn."

_You're just like him. The Joker._

* * *

Maria let out a pained groan as she sat up off of the floor, blood gently running from a gash on her forearm. Small cuts covered her body from the abuse left on the body. Maria looked about the room.

"Lidia?" Not a sound came. "LIDIA!"

The door to the room burst open. Light blinding Maria's eyes for a moment. When she glanced up again she saw that there was a form in the doorway. Tall, male.

"Bruce?" she asks softly, letting out a girlish cry of pain as she tried to get to her feet, falling instead. She forced her way up though.

"Maria," Bruce says softly as he flips the light on. His eyes widen at the sight of her still in the dress, but the new damage surprising him most. "What happened to you?"

"She's mad, Bruce," she whispers in a frightened voice, holding herself tight. "She's so angry and she can't think past it."

"Who, Maria?" He stepped carefully across the room, watching out for the broken things on the floor. There was a great deal of damage. He could see the glass around where Maria stood, along with the hole in the wall that she had clearly been thrown into. The room looked bad, shades drawn to hide the light from the room. The only thing still intact within the room was the bed, sheets and blankets thrown about, feathers covering the bed, blood making them stick. It was like a morbid work of art. His eyes flicked back to Maria. He could see more blood on it now as compared to the other night. What had happened?

"I don't know her name. She got angry when I-when," she sobbed, covering her battered face. "She's going to kill us all, and she doesn't care who she has to use to get it, Bruce." She looks up, bold now. "I should get to Arkham. Lock myself in. It should stop her."

Bruce reached out and pulled her to him, holding her softly. "I'm sorry, Maria."

She looked up at him, confused. "What are you-" Bruce held her tighter as the sound of a number of people rushing into fill the room. She panicked. Jezika burst out, struggling against his hold.

"What are you doing?!" I yell, hands trapped between our bodies.

Cold steal clamped over my wrists. I looked up with furious eyes at him as they pulled me away, clamping chains on my feet. I bucked and fought all I could as the SWAT pulled me away, taking me from the room. Gordon looked sadly at the ground, avoiding my eye contact.

"I'LL GET OUT!" I scream in rage, letting them take me now. "JUST YOU WAIT BRUCE, YOU'LL GET YOUR DUES! I'LL RUIN YOU!"

* * *

I groan as I float through the haze of drugs, trying to push to consciousness. Two weeks. I've been in this damned Hell for two weeks. I shoot up as if the bed stung me. My breathing was hard, eyes set on the camera in the corner of the room. I smile darkly as I stalk across the room to in. bringing my face as close as I can.

"Death shall take you," I purr, licking my lips. "And I will be said death. Taking you in my loving embrace to watch you through the last moments of your living life."

The door to my room was thrown open behind me. I turn slowly, smiling brightly at the two men who stood in the doorway. They glared at me as I offered out my wrists, playing along. I lean into the taller one.

"Mornin', Dave. I missed you yesterday. How are the kids?"

He snaps the cuffs on me, letting me lean against him as they lead me from the room. I hum in delight as we pass the rooms, with the windows to the rooms they called 'observation tanks'. All like mine. Men looked up as I passed, looking at the cuffs on my wrists.

"Sorry, boys," I call in a flirty voice, "Not shower time."

One pressed against the wall, eyes set on my face. I looked right at them, eyes widening. I look away quickly, smirking darkly to myself as the men led me off to the destination. Time to play with the doctor.

"Good morning, Doctor," I purr as I lounge across the chair set in the room, metal on the cuffs clinking as I move. "I hear your girlfriend left you."

He glowers at me. I give a mock gasp of hurt. "If looks could kill, James. How ye wound me."

I let my head fall over the side of the chair, long hair hanging on the floor. My eyes remain on him. I arch my back, making sure to do it slowly. His eyes trail from my feet, slowly up my form, resting on the straign of the white patients' uniform over my chest. I smirk before giving an innocent look as his face finally looks at mine, hate gone, lust there in the background of a forced professional look.

"Good morning, Miss di Mort. How was your sleep?"

I shift in the chair, turning to look at him better. "You know, James. I slept foul. I miss the sounds. Silence makes me…._crazy._ Makes me think of **bad** things."

"What kind of bad things, Jezika? Do explain."

I shift in my seat as if I was going to get into the conversation. "You know, like the things I did. The things I wish to do. All of the blood."

"Does it haunt you? Do you feel guilt?"

I look up at him, smirking. "No. Not even when I had your girlfriend slaughtered."

He stiffens, eyes lifting from the paper he had been writing on. "I can just feel the blood on my hands, the feel of my fists striking continuously." I cackle. "I jest," I say in a light voice, sitting up as he hold the ringing phone to his ear.

"_Hello?"_ a female voice asks from the other side. "_James,_" she growls in normal anger. "_What are you calling for? I told you that I didn't want to hear from you._"

She hung up with a slam. I lift a curious brow. "Ooh. James really got himself in twuble," I coo like I was talking to a baby. I giggle as I sit correctly in the chair, fiddling with the chains absently. He sets the phone in the cradle.

"You really shouldn't talk about such things, Jezika," he grumbles from behind his hands.

"But you said talking about it helps."

"I was- You know what I meant, Jezika!" he snaps.

I laugh loudly at him, head thrown back at his anger.

"How many have you killed, Jezika?"

I make a hm sound as I look at the roof, thoughtful. "I think…over fifty. Do you mean since I returned to Gotham right?" I look at him, seriously questioning him, innocent question. He pales a bit.

"I meant in your whole life. You've killed that many in such a short time."

"Well….I did have to kill all of those nasty men who took what was mine. But I've killed hundreds. More than the Joker. I've been killing since I was very, very young, doctor. Father started me on it when I was four."

He pales, gulping. He avoids my heavy eyes. "I think we're done," he mutters.

The guards quickly open the door, crossing the room to me. I stand, lifting my arms a bit for them to grab hold.

"Let's go boys. I've scared the doctor again. What a pity."

They say nothing and lead me from the room. The halls were quiet as we wove through them. They pause at a door, the guard there looking us over before pressing a buzzer to the side. I hum a song to myself as I wait. When the door opened the men pushed me into the room. I use the force to rush across the room. I grip the back of the couch, flipping myself over it to land between the men. I lean forwards, eyes set on the screen. My cuffed hands grip my knees.

"What have I missed?" I ask the men crowded around the TV without looking away.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took so long to get out. Sorry again that it's so short. I've gotten myself distracted with other stories. But I'm not sure if I know where this should go. I would really really appreciate it if some of you could give me feed back or ideas on how you would like this to end. No promises that I will use them to the q but they will strongly motion to where this will go._**


	23. I'm mental, not mentally challenged

I screech as I struggle in the restraints. The guards called things out, trying to be heard over my shrill voice, hands pressing down at my form. The table beneath me was cold, startling, not my friend. They focused on holding down my left arm, holding it as still as they could.

"I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL! FOUL SHIT FOR A BRAIN MORONS! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

The doctor, Doctor Follus, rushed forwards, needle ready. The pain was sharp, straight to the vein. I could feel the cold liquid pushing into my blood stream, pumping into my system. I gasp inwardly, back arching in pain as I scrabble for something as my muscles contract, pushing air from my longs and possibly more painful than any battle wound I'd yet received.

Just as it was becoming too much to bear, it stopped. I fell back, gasping for breath, eyes wide. "I'll anally insert that needle into you, Doctor," I wheeze out, furious eyes on the man. My next words died slowly, mouth a bit open to form words, nothing coming as my brow lowered. It didn't seem right. The light was dimming, only the man I looked at in the room with me. "Don't you miss him, Jezika? He loved you."

"Nobody loves me," I sneer, trying to keep my heart rate down. My eyes flash wide, who the hell am I talking to? "Carl?" I lean forwards, eyes wide, lips parted hope gleaming in my eyes. I grasp the shirt of the man I had loved. "Oh, Carlton," I whisper as I touch his face. I frown, jerking my hand back. Hair. I had felt hair. Carlton did not have hair. I pull away, glaring at the man. "You are not Carlton. What have you done with him?" I snarl.

"He is gone."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?" I shriek, viciously shaking him. Arms pulled me away, putting another needle in my arm.

"I SAID NO!" I cry as they throw me into a room. My feet stumble, the drugs slowing my limbs, making them heavy. "I'LL SLAUGHTER YOUR FAMILIES WITH YOUR INARDS!" I scream in fury as I smack against the closing door, glaring at them through the window. I huff, heart beating too fast. Something coursed through my veins, something I hardly understood.

My eyes scanned the wall, not looking behind me. I didn't bother to look, just looking for a weak spot in the wall, the frame of the door. Maria was scared, scared shitless. Scared out of her whits. I bounced between my thoughts and Maria's.

"BRUCE!" Maria screamed from my throat, voice changing the bit to hers. "BRUCE MAKE IT STOP! HELP ME!"

"Shut up!" I seeth at myself, at Maria. My hands were pressed to the door, eyes on nothing. "Stupid girl. You got us here. You'll deal like I do or help." A laugh rolls from my throat as she's silent.

"I wont let you do it," she says out loud from my mouth again. I sneer at the wall.

"I'm the keeper of this body, Maria. And I have the control, not you. Not Bruce. Not a soul. Mine."

My arm's pushed at the ground, rhythm even and my eyes on the pages of the paper on the ground. The rec room was not focused on me as I calmly worked my muscles and read the paper. I was the only female on M block, driving the men to botther me more. But I held them off easily, even when the doctor wanted to play games and see what happens.

"di Morte!" a guard calls over the light noise in the rec room.

I launched to my feet with ease, bringing the paper with me. He stood at the door, glaring at all of the M ward inmates aloud to have rec time. He was a large beefy fellow, a goon clear as day. My eyes light up in joy as I cross the room smoothly, gliding to a stop just out of his gorilla sized arms. My eyes danced as I looked the man over, taking in the key ring on his side, the mini tazer and sedative dart gun. Big guy got the full gear. My paper lightly taps his chest.

"That's 'Miss di Morte' to you," I tease, not as cold as normal. He sneers openly hostilely at me, his large beefy hand latching onto my forearm and dragging me down the hall. I laugh as he holds on tighter still, the only show to his fear for the untrained eye. Oh, no, his anger was my clearest hint. The bully complex, seem tougher, rougher, to hide your insecurities. His eyes flick to my form as I easily lift my top, flashing my paled skin to put my paper in the band of my pants. I was one of the few in a red uniform within the building, and it was clear to most all guards not to agitate me, not without plenty of backup. Now I love teasing as much as the next girl, but his manhandling was pissing me off and Maria was held off with the medication the doctor had me on. None of it was a plus for the male dragging me down the hall.

I grunt as my front slams against the wall by a door I had never been to. My face was pressed painfully against the brick, hair a mass around me. He held me in place with one hand placed between shoulders, smashing my ribs painfully. I smirk through my hair down the hall at nothing as he jerked the cuffs on my hands, pinching my wrist and cutting it a bit. He didn't have a friend with me, nor did he have a clue. He throws the door open, hand grasping the chain between the cuffs.

"Where are you taking me, guard?"

"Shut up and behave, girl."

My inner smile slips to a seething glare. My movements were fast, though caged. My head smacked his heard as I threw my side against him. He struck the metal frame, head bouncing off of the door he held open. I pull away during his daze and swing my foot out hard. I sneer down at him as he lays stunned in the hall, back to the wall.

"Get some manners, you foul ingrate."

He launches to his feet, jumping toward me, hands ready to strangle me. I laugh and maneuver out of his path, hands ripping the tazer and keys from him. He paused as he looks at me, red in the face. What a bull headed male. I smirk as the keys jingle behind my back, not undoing the cuffs but egging him on.

"Come on then, little boy. You wish to play? Then let us play."

"I'll kill you, you whore," he growls rushing at me.

I mockingly laugh at him as he misses, me now on the other side, too fast for him.

"Stand still and fight like a man!"

"Is something wrong here?" a male asks from behind me.

My cuffs strike the ground as the guard tries to stop his charge. He passed me as I easily side stepped. He yelled in pain as I calmly held the taser to his neck, convulsing and sagging to his knees. He didn't move as I pulled the taser away, eyes still on the man, speaking to the new arrival.

"Nothing is wrong, sir. I'm just teaching this ingrate of a male manners."

"Jezika?"

I fully turn then. Victor and Bruce stood in the hall, a doctor with them. I frown, eyes looking at Bruce and the doctor next to each other. I held the taser out at arms length, a threat to the two, the doctor mainly. My eyes remained on the doctor, Doctor Follus. Anger flashed across my eyes, furry and the smallest hint of fear. The taser sparked dangerously in the silence.

"Don't you come near me, Doctor," I threaten, voice low and empty. Victor steps forwards, calmly walking to my side. I allow it, he is my man, my minion. Bruce frowns as I toss the keys toward their feet. "What are you staring at, Wayne? Not what you expected? Not what your funds are supposed to provide?"

I had bruises clearly on my exposed skin, thinner than I was before from lack of food, unhealthily pale. There was blood on my elbow from my last shot from the dear doctor. I was a frightful mess and it was clear he would not have recognized me if not for my voice and actually looking. The clothes were large, too large, my feet bare and a few marks on them from blood and dirt. I angrily raked my knotted, dirty and uncut hair from my face. His eyes went to my hand holding the taser, fresh blood still slowly running to a clotting stop.

"Is this how all the patients are treated?" Bruce demands of the man next to him, eyes not turning from me.

"Oh, poor, Wayne," I coo cruelly, malicious smile on my face. "You would never expect the head to experiment socially and medically on us poor souls, damned to this hell they call an institution." I hiss the next part out. "They do not reform us here, Bruce Wayne. We are scum to you all. Put away like a child then used and abused. This is what your precious Maria has condemned me to."

The guard groaned, awake, and slowly rising to his feet. I press the taser against this bare neck again. He cries out, convulsing before fainting again. I push him to the ground as if he were nothing with my foot, little attention paid to him. I smile darkly at Bruce, holding my free hand out to Victor. Victor places one hand in mine, the other curling around my waist lovingly, head burying in the mass of my hair at the crook of my neck.

"Jezika," Victor breaths into my skin.

"How has the organized crime rate been, Mr. Wayne? The Clown?"

"You're controlling them from inside here."

"The mafia?" I glance at the large hand in mine, calmly running my fingers over the calluses. "Of course not. I've a new head for the mafia. It's just a toy to me, that I let run itself. Give it a push and it will keep going on its own. You are my first guest, Mr. Wayne. I've not outside contact beyond my TV time in the rec room and papers I trade favors for."

"Favors?" he was thinking close to the honest truth, but the doctor was clearly thinking dirty thoughts.

"Make a guard conveniently not be at a certain place at a certain time. My library privileges, socks, beat somebody up every now and then maybe. Threats."

"Miss di Morte is on the M ward, heavy security and considered a dangerous patient," the doctor says as he looks over my form. "We've had to restrict her to isolation a few times."

"Which Maria loathes," I laugh darkly.

"There is no Maria, Jezika," the doctor says slowly, eyeing me again with his clinical eyes.

I sneer at him. "Maria is me," I growl. "An alter ego I had created to help my mental health, to hide myself. It had grown into its own mental state, another person within me. I understand my status, Doctor. I know what is wrong with me. I'm mental, not mentally challenged."

"One would consider that one and the same."

I let out a growl, warning him. "Do not insult me, Doctor Follus. As is, you are lucky to be living."

"Miss di Morte," Bruce starts.

"Don't," I whisper, eyes wide and the anger slipping to nothing.

I shove Victor from me fast, taser flying as I slam against the ground. I scream in pure raging fear, a dart hidden by my hair at my throat.

"MAKE IT STOP!" I shriek, hands tangled in my hair shaking my head hard, trying to get the images out of my head. "I NEVER MEANT IT! LYDIA! NO NOT LYDIA! STOP IT, SAVE HER!"

"She's having a fit," the doctor says calmly, gun hidden by his coat. "If I could get you both to-"

I look up, eyes wide, pupil dilated to cover most of the color in my irises. I stared up at Bruce in desperation, I knew what it was and I knew Bruce would recognize it if I helped a bit.

"B-Bru-," I stammer before screaming in fear as Victor touches my face softly, tears absently running down my cheeks. I pull away fast, falling on the fallen guard. "NO!"

"She's-" Victor stops as he realizes it's fear that's causing this.

I jerk as if stung, trying to get to my feet as Bruce grabs my elbow fast. I struggle to my feet trying to push away, my fear haunting me again.

"IT'S MINE!" I cry as I try to keep to myself, not touch him.

"What ever is she going on about?" the doctor asks, trying to see what I was crying over, to see what's in my hold. Nothing. Bruce frowns as he understands. He knew from the beginning but just pieced it together.

"She's scared of love," Bruce whispers as it fully dawns on him. He lets me turn away, but keeps me in his hold, the darts in my neck scratching against his chest. He pushes me back a bit, exposing the skin. "She's got darts in her throat."

Victor turns in a whirl, attacking Doctor Follus. Bruce quickly pulls the darts out and sets me down to look at my face. "Toxin," I whisper as my shaky hands grasp at his suit jacket. Bruce had his phone out and to his ear as my vision clouded to memories of my past. I fell into the abyss that was my past, my mind.


	24. Smiles

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the long wait, guys and gals. I've been very busy. But Jezika wouldn't allow me long without letting her out. Enjoyc and don't hesitate to review. It's you I post for, not me. Reviews let me know people are interested and lead to posts.

* * *

It was all over the news, every paper, every station, every source in Gotham had it posted. Jezika di Morte's shrieking face, strapped to a board, EMTs and police crowding her on the rush to the ambulance, Doctor Follus in cuffs. The whole of Gotham was horrified that the patients were treated so foully, so in humanely. The largest shocker was the revelation of the doctor's connection to Crane. He had been a fellow creator in the fear toxin, and Doctor Follus continued Crane's work. Families had members within those walls. Patients were found in horrid states, lacking food, care, dirty and beaten. The institute was quickly put under new care, police roaming the building every so often to maintain order, and insure no foul play.

I gasped as the doctor pulled the needle from my skin, trying to purge the drugs from my system. It worked, but it was slow going. They knew it was a risk to keep me in this hospital, cuffed and strapped to the bed. Officers were always stationed outside my door for the protection of all, including myself. For the first week, I had reoccurring fits, hurting all, including myself, that came within my reach.

Victor was restricted from visiting, along with all civilians. Bruce came every now and then, when he believed me to be sleeping. He stared down at me, sadly, saying nothing, some times speaking as if he cared. Gordon came every day, spending at least ten minutes trying to talk to me, speaking with doctors inquiring after my health, mentally and physically. And as they worked, I got better. The slip of Maria was smaller, less of her, more of Jezika, before the drugs, before the clown… before…. But I was so quick to anger. So quick to snarl at any doctor, nurse, cop.

"Alright, Jezika, that's the last dose," the doctor says as he looks into my eyes, shining the damned pen light into them.

"Get that out of my face," I snarl, teeth clenched.

"Sorry, but it was necessary. You are being released to Gordon today, Miss di Morte," he says as he looks over my chart, scribbling something on it.

I frown at him, turning my head away to glare out at the late day. I was not happy, but they came to the conclusion that institution was not what I needed. They thought I needed a second chance. They thought this was all the clown. They thought I needed a chaperone, parole, I was cured. I was only rude. Some thought I deserved death, those that had family who suffered at my hands. Those few were not large enough for the winning vote, didn't matter. But I was going to be held in the jail until all of the legal matters were solved.

The door pushed open, a person stepping into my room. A tired sigh left them as they looked over the room. My cold eyes stayed on the window view. Helicopters flew around the building, zoning it. I heard the person step closer to my bed, the doctor putting my chart back on the end of my bed.

"We're ready," a cop says quickly, pushing the door open only long enough to inform the people in my room.

"Alright, doctor," the male says. "You'll want to go."

"She needs the shot, Gordon. Without it she'll-"

"She's fast, doctor, and we need her cooperation, speed, to get this done fast."

"You think something might happen?"

"Anything could happen, Doctor," I hiss, eyes slowly moving to lock on Gordon's eyes. "We are in Gotham, after all."

Two officers in SWAT gear stepped in, crowding the small room. The doctor sent the police in the room looks before leaving. I was un strapped, cuffs taken from the bed and redone behind my back. The scrubs I wore were clean, white, unisex. I was taken from the room at a brisk pace, more SWAT joining us at different points in the building. SWAT vehicles sat with doors open.

I was quickly put in the vehicle, four SWAT filling the back with Gordon and myself. Gordon sat opposite me, a radio in hand.

"Subject is in custody. Move out," he says quickly. "Don't stop for anything."

I sat back, relaxing against the side of the armored vehicle. My form was slouched, uncaring and lazy. I kept my eyes on Gordon. He didn't flinch at the look. A smirk came to my lips as they noticed my hands in my lap. They hadn't noticed me flip them over my head.

"So the plan is to take me to the jail?"  
"That is the plan." Gordon was tired, very tired.

"Perhaps this turns out fine," I start, eyes looking over the men in the back with us. "I go, stay a bit in a cell, and somebody will watch me. Will it be Lydia?"

Gordon's look saddens further, eyes avoiding mine. I lean forward, brows lowered and eyes flashing. "Say it," I snarl.

"She was found not long after you were detained." He lets out a slow breath, looking at my eyes then. "She was dead when they got to her, she had a heart attack and tried to call for help. They were too late."

"She was put to rest in my family plot?"

"She was. Next to your sister and brother."

I let out a slow breath, eyes dropping as I lean against the wall again. "Good. She wasn't murdered as I had thought."

"She had a nice service, everything top of the line."

"Di-did I pay for it?"

"Wayne paid for the funeral after the police said your money was iced."

I nod, relaxing fully. "Maybe it'll be over," I say looking up at Gordon, eyes serious. "I don't deserve this, Gordon. Maybe the death sentence will go through."

"It wont. Too many are on your side."

I sneer at the floor. Yelling burst through the radio, the men around us jumping into a defensive state. Screams of gun fire. The vehicle shook, a dent appearing next to my head. I slowly turn my head to look at the dent. "And it begins," I purr, a joyful smile on my lips.

Gordon orders things quickly, our vehicle speeding up, shaking from things hitting the side. I laugh madly as chaos erupts in the back. The vehicle rolling, the men yelling out as we are tossed about the back cabin, bashing the walls and each other. I laughed the whole way, laughing as the van rolled to a stop, men groaning in pain. There was blood on me, blood from the others, blood from my own lip.

There was a pounding on the doors. Somebody was trying to open the van. I stopped laughing, growling as I burst to my feet, a stolen gun from one of the unconscious men aimed at the door. I was the first thing they saw, gun shots volleying loudly, shells falling at my feet. Men cried out, dropping in pain, or death. There was a ringing silence when I let off of the trigger, gun empty. Gordon was staggering to his feet. I looked over those on the ground, eyes scanning fast. Men in masks, and thugs. Joker's men alone with hired mobsters.

"DOWN!" I yell to Gordon, my foot flying toward him, pushing on his back as I fell without grace to land on the men in the back and ground.

Shots rang out, hitting the far wall, metallic clangs almost deafening. I was on my feet slipping out the door with skills I hadn't used in a long while. The shots stopped as they saw me step out. I couldn't see where they were hidden. My eyes flicked over the scene. A few bodies I had shot, police cars burning, flipped, every way thinkable. People cried out in pain as they crawled from under cars, were civilians had been hit too.

"Gordon," I say softly, so only those close could hear. "I'm going to need you to stay in this van until Batman says it's safe."

"Get down, Jezika," he hisses. "You're not going out there to fight."

I give him a look before stepping further into the street, ignoring Gordon's calling orders to me. My cuffed hands hung loosely before me, gun dangling in one hand. My hair whipped up, half blinding me. Over the rush of sounds I could hear it. The cackling laugh was there, coming closer. A truck was a distance away, one block at the most. The door swung open slowly. I lifted the gun, stepping toward the truck once, feet braced, ready to shoot.

A leg lowered from the open door. A ratty brown leather shoe, patch work socks. My gun lowers a smidgen as my eyes drift away, behind the person getting out. I launch into a sprint, gun falling as I run full out. The clown frowns at me for a moment before smiling widely. My eyes were not on him though, and he slowly turned to follow my sight, frowning.

A black form sped at us. My bare feet beat the asphalt, my breathing coming in even, angry breathes. Joker ran for me then, trying to reach me before the other.

"You're an idiot!" I yell at the clown rushing me. "You shouldn't have come."

We met not too far from the truck, I swung out of his reach. His hand barely missed grabbing my arm. I stood with my back facing the coming threat.

"Let them punish me, clown. It is as it should be."

"They wont _punish_ you, Jezik**a.**"

I frown at him. "When they imprison me, they will do it. Why do you insist on pushing me?"

"You 're a, uh, catalyst, _Jezika_."

The engine of the vehicle was loud as it neared. I swung out, foot catching Joker by surprise. He laughed as he stumbled. I quickly caught my balance, cursing the cuffs. He swung at me. I dodged and weaved as he swung at me, my own attempts at hitting him were less effective. I received the brunt end. I fell back a step, breath hard. The last hit had been hard to the gut.

It wasn't just between us then. A black fist struck the Joker. The Batman had joined our fight. Giving me time. I ran toward Gordon then, skidding on my knees to him.

"Un-cuff me, Gordon," I order quickly.

"Jezika-"

"Do it if you want the Bat to live," I snarl, shaking my hands at him.

He quickly fumbled with the keys, trying to get my cuffs off fast. One cuff fell away, I ripped the keys from him, taking the next one off before tearing off down the street again. I struck the Joker hard. My arms around his slim waist, tackling him hard. He hit the ground hard, me riding him down. I swung my fist at his face once, twice, before he spun us, his own fist striking at me. We rolled never too sure who was wining, where we hit, but constantly switching, fists flying. Batman was forgotten as we went.

"You took him!" I snarled throwing a punch before he rolled us again.

"Yuh-ah," ha laughs as He struck me.

My elbow took his face as I flipped him straight over my head. He landed hard on his back, both of us launching to our feet, kicking, and swinging wildly. There was no order, there was no fair. There was only the brawl. I was stalling for the Bat, a distraction. My goal was reached as I fell to the side, laughing. Joker was breathing hard as he stood over me.

"Did you ever think that this was all the joke?" I laugh as I motion around. "All a set up for us. To prove, that we work together?"

"Or a set up for your calling to the world," he growls. All those strange inflections were hardly there, just the furious growl. "You won**t **get yu-or _goal_." There it was.

His hands absently spun a blade, eyes flashing to the sound of fighting behind me. I glance up at the sounds. Batman fighting Harley Quinn. The light work. "It's all a joke, and we are the ones doing the punch line. But I've come to a different ending." My eyes were so calm, no fury, just accepting. "You've chased me for far too long, Joker. And like all of our loved ones, one of us shall fall."

"Are, uh, you saying** you'll **_die?_ You know, uh, I think those_ d__**rugs **_really got to your, uh, **head**."

He was crouched, blade in the hand that softly moved the hair from my face. I reach out with one hand. My hand softly touched scared tissue on his cheeks.

"You had been such a good man. Loyal," I whisper, eyes drifting up to his. Surprise was there. I knew who he was. "It's sad that it had to happen this way, Joseph. You should have left the Narrows with us."

"Don't _pre__**tend**_**, Jezika.** We all know I was left by your-a, father's** dog.**"

"That's why you chase me. Isn't it? Biondi was your real hero. Made you who you are, shaped you. It's disappointing to know that my scars on your face have helped lead to this."

"You always said I didn't _smile_ **enough**."

"Smiles were meant to be worn to confuse the onlooker. It's time to end this."


	25. AUTHOR'S NOTE

To my readers:

I'm sorry to inform you all of the pathetic reasons behind my lack of updating. I've been in the midst, of moving for over a month now and still am not fully finished. During the first week of this move I lost the jump drive in the living room. Now this jump drive is my life. All of my stories, and when I say all I mean ALL, even one's I haven't posted. I have yet to have a chance to give a thorough search for it, and neither have my roommates. But do not fear. I will be searching soon. And I will pick up the stories.

But it may be a bit. I'm at the end of season for one of my jobs, and the boss and her cohort of a friend are slacking, in brain cells, and I spend more time stressing over solving this 'simple' issues that are unfathomable. I have no idea how they do it. Boss has been here two years and I still clean up after her blond mistakes. Now the other… Don't get me started. But I will be in a frenzy to help close the place down, and trust me it's a huge task. And after all of this, I hope to try getting on at the factory. Yay for better jobs.

And here is the kicker all:

**For Jezika fans**- I'm at a loss on where I was taking this. And I'm a bit stuck. If anyone has ideas, please please please tell this insipid author. I don't have that chapter after the last I posted for you all like I normally do.

**For Emaly fans**- I understand fully why I've not been able to post. I lost a gosh darned chapter somewhere and I found it. But now I have to go over it again and remember where I am. I believe the next chapter is written, but don't hold me to it until I have the jump drive. I know where I want this to go, but I don't have plot points set out, just hitting and missing with it. It's as much of a surprise for me as it is for you all when it comes out. I just happen to see it first. So keep an eye out once I put up the bulletin on my author's page when I find the drive.

**For Other fans**- Alright yall. Not sure I'm ever going to continue _Fire and Earth_. I royally ruined that somewhere and I can't, for the life of me, figure out where. But that was always just a wasting time kinda writing. I hate to say it though. I started it when I got bored in math class during high school and I would write on it every day, during math class. (It's a wonder that I aced that class. More of a wonder that I was never in trouble for not paying attention.) And now that math classes are over, until I get to college, I've not had reason to write on it. But I'm currently at a place without internet, so other stories I have posted on…sorry but they may not be continued either. Well, no, _Broken_ will be. That's a different story all together.

You see I started _Broken_ when I had a friend who was utterly depressed. And me being the nerd who doesn't get depressed, ever, I tried to understand her. And it's a fight for me to write that one. So I always have to upset somebody. And I loath doing that. SO! I've been trying to go on my own. And bugers' it aint workin'. So I have to bug my friend's again, try to get them to help me get a better feeling for well, this feeling. So hold on yall. It's a-comin'!

Thanks for taking the time to read this everyone. Please hold on tight, I'm going to fix all of this as soon as my special self can. And yes, I do so very much hope to never have this happen again.

_Gaibriel _


	26. Regrets

The sound of gun shots filled the area, people fearing for their lives as we raded the warehouse. I calmly entered through the sliding bay doors, thrown open by one of my men. His blond mass of hair was slicked back into a ponytail, dressed just as my top men were. One of my trusted members, Joseph looked back at me, waiting for orders.

I pass him, pulling out my gun as the shots stopped, people lined up on their knees in the middle of the warehouse. Joseph and Carlton were on either side of me, scanning the crowd.

"Joseph, the bomb."

He rushed the device I motioned at, quickly working on it with skills few had. I looked over the frightened mass, stepping forwards to focus on one man in particular.

"You lied!" the man yelled, face red. "You said he wanted this!"

"I said nothing of the sort."

Something went wrong, an explosion went off, not the one Joseph was working on. I fell back with a furious curse. The hostages were on their feet attacking, my men circled me, trying to keep them back, but there were too many of my men injured. I launched to my feet, blade in one hand, gun in the other. I fired openly furious. They had been prepared for this.

A mass of people were on me, I paid no mind to who swung and who fired. I took out all I could.

"BIONDI!" a man roars over the sound of the chaos and flames.

I turn, blade glinting as I swing at the black and white blur rushing me. They fell back a step, face gushing blood. I lower my blade fast.

"Joseph!" I call over the din, gripping his arm and pulling him to his feet, dragging him out fast as I could, Carlton on my other side. We had to get out, the building was about to fall.

~ A Short Time Later

"Sit still," I snarl as the person shifts, needle hardly a centimeter from their bloodied cheek. "How do you expect me to mend this if you move constantly?"

"It's hard to sit still," he says.

I frown at him. We sat alone in my bathroom, on the ledge of the tub. Carlton was dealing with Father and his dog. The black thread looked harsh next to his palling natural tan. If I didn't get it closed soon, the blood loss would affect him. I pull the threat through his skin with ease.

"I always did say you should smile more," I attempt to make light of this. "Now you shall have a permanent half smile."

"Whatever will the ladies think?" he growls. Ever the ladies man.

I give an exasperated sigh. "Do you ever think that scars are natural, a manly thing?"

"You have them."

"So I do."

"You're far from male, Jezika."

My cold eyes lock on his, a playful glint to them. "I like scars. They add character." I give him a smile as I finish the stitches.

The door to the room was harshly thrown open.

"You failed to stop the other bomb, Joseph!"

I whirl, Matthew stood in the doorway, furiously looking at Joseph. I stand, stepping to the sink to rinse off the bloodied washcloth. Matthew struck as I was not looking. I fell forwards, hissing as I fell into the counter.

"You let him fail," Matthew hisses, hand at the back of my throat, my face pressed to the mirror, his mouth by my ear.

"I did no such thing," I remained calm, eyes furious. "Step back." A blade was pressed to his ribs, mine. He knew better than to touch me.

He pushes from me harshly, my face hitting the mirror again. I whirl, threatening him with my eyes. He sneers at Joseph's stitched up face.

"And here you are stitching him up when you should be punishing him."

"He does not need punishment. Nobody knew of the second bomb."

"You should have!"

His eyes showed how angry he was. I step closer to Joseph, ready to fight. Matthew pushed me toward Joseph. His arms opened fast, catching my smaller form as best he could, both of us tumbling into the tub in a sprawl.

"You will go to the Narrows and find out who they betrayed us for." He smirks as he goes to leave, turning back around to give us a demented smile. "But first, I want you to even his face out."

I glance at Joseph's face. One side was untouched. I whip my blade across his cheek quickly, this one was not as clean a cut as the last, blade twitching and accidentally getting his bottom lip as I went to pull it away. I stand casually as Matthew leaves.

I stitched him up again before we left with Carlton to the Narrows.

I screamed in rage and pain, his blade was driven into my leg. I didn't fight it. I deserved it. My eyes remained on his openly accepting. He didn't like it, his hand grasping my throat as he pulled me up to my feet.

"FIGHT ME!" He roars as he strikes his blade across my face to leave a cut on the cheek bone.

I tumble back a few steps, form limp as I watch him. "Why? So you can feel justified? So you can feel as if I hated you?" I stiffen, hands clenching at my sides. "I'm nothing to you, Joker, Joseph. I'm just a woman who has fought for the wrong things. Biondi is only a name!"

I hiss out in pain as his fist takes my gut, forcing me from my feet for a short moment. I reacted before I thought. I swung out, my fist going for his throat, missing as he blocked it. My injured leg kicked out seconds after the fist, landing a kick that was not as powerful as my normal kick against his side. He cackled with laughter as our brawl started again.

"You want this _city_ to **burn**, as much as I do."

"I want people to quit hiding! I want them to fight back!" I yell furiously as I dodge a well placed fist holding a blade. I was landing lots of cuts from that blade.

He laughs harder, thoroughly enjoying this, I had done something he liked. "**There** it is. That _passion_."

"JEZIKA!"

I whirl, missing Joker's slash at my gut. I didn't miss the thing the person tried to warn me of. I stumbled back, the only recognition of my eyes widening. I shrieked, body jerking with the current forced through my body. I hit the ground unnoticed, eyes rolling. That stupid "doctor" stood over me laughing as she held the taser she had shot me with, cackling triumphantly. The laughing cut off as the current stopped, as did my shrieks. I panted heavily, eyes cloudy as I lay there, trying to reorient my body. I, thankfully, fainted as the pain leveled out.

"Jezika? Jezika?"

"AHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

Something tapped at the face of the battered form on the ground. "JEZIKA!"

"Shut up," the form growled, face squinting in pain. Gordon sighed, eyes flicking to the Batman as he fought off Harley Quinn and Joker, he was not going to last long on his own.

The female sat up fast, almost bashing her face on his, eyes snapping to the fight. She was loping across the distance before he knew it, asp snatched from his belt. She let out a furious war cry as it connected with the Joker's minion's head. Gordon could swear he heard the crunch of the ex-doctor's head. Quinn was out of the fight, but that didn't stop the woman. She was out for vengeance. She had the woman sailing across the street hardly seconds later.

Jezika watched as the false blond hit the post, falling to the ground in a slump, before obviously satisfied with the punishment distributed. It wasn't her end of action though; she turned, eyes following the flurry of movement between the Batman and the Joker. It was so fast most of the moves were not planned, all natural reactions.

"JOSEPH!"

Joker flicked his eyes from his tiring nemesis at the call of his old name. Jezika stood with her feet spaced even, one leg quaking from the pain caused by the wound he had given her, blood soaking the pants around it. The asp was in her hand, lazily hanging at her side as she met his eye.

"This started with us. It will end with us."

He laughed, the fight between the two pausing. Batman watched, calming his breath a bit, stunned by the woman. She was hardly in a condition to fight. Joker took a few slow steps toward her, watching her as if she would flee. She never did.

"You, uh, think that is the _reason_? That silly **explosion**. That stupid **dog**."

"You were always as bothered as I was, Joseph. It was I who gave you the scars. It was I who lead the party that ended in your vanishing. It was I who taught you this. It was I who made you."

"It was this city!"

"I brought you here, Joseph," she whispers. "I brought you with me from school. I brought you into the mafia. I did it. Do not blame innocents who know nothing! This is bigger than them, bigger than us. We knew long ago that our mentality would endanger ourselves." She looked down, at the bloody metal asp in her hand. "I can't let this go on, Joseph. Maria is right. I have done too much wrong. None of us is God. We are as mortal as the rest. As insipid and vindictive. This city may be full of mindless sheep, and we the wolves. But there are shepherds and they will not allow us this game. We will be tamed some time, Joseph."

"Tame? Never."

She looked up, eyes meeting his, such pained sadness was sparkling there. "Don't make me do it, Joe. Don't make me regret this."

"You regret nothing, Jezika," he cackles as he continues toward her.

His hand lashed out, grasping the wrist that held the asp, one jerk crashing her against him. She didn't fight it. She vanished behind his broader form, only the sight of her feet by his showing her position.

"I regret what must be done."

Joker cried out, trying to jerk from her without warning. Batman was rushing forward as Gordon yelled. Jezika's form slouched against his, arm slung limply over his shoulder, asp clanging against the ground. Joker stumbled back another step, allowing view of the situation. She held his hand, pushing it to her ribs. The stun on his face was clear as red blossomed slowly around the hands.

She dropped to her knees, blood bubbling from her lips as her eyes clouded. Nothing was clear as Gordon reached her form as it struck the ground. Joker made a run for it. He didn't get far, Batman catching him with a thrown trip rope. Joker tumbled without any grace. Batman quickly bound the villain before making his was with the dragged form of Joker to the fallen woman.

Gordon cradled the upper body of Jezika in his lap, eyes closed as he slowly closed her eyes. She was gone. She had stabbed Joker with his own knife, missing her target. On instinct he had stabbed back, not missing his mark in the slightest, he hit the heart. He mark on him was his abdomen.

In the end, her try was in vain. Joker was taken to the asylum, stitched up and escaped within weeks. Jezika was buried in her family plot with everyone she fought for throughout her life, and forgot just as quickly by the city as the rest of the fallen. But a few still remembered. Those few, they held on to that memory. She had done so much wrong, but in the end, she tried to amend it.

The woman sighed as she looked at the stone. So much had changed. But it didn't matter. She was where she was happy, with Bruce. Bruce smiled at her as she came toward the car.

"I still don't know why you had me come here, Bruce. I don't know anyone named di Morte," Maria said as she sent him a look.

He smiled at her, pulling her in to kiss the top of her head as she sunk against him with a pleasant sigh. "I was just fulfilling a promise I made, Maria. Don't worry over it."

"You're an odd sort, Bruce," she sighs as she gets in the limo. "Come on, it's creepy here. I want to get this trip over with."

And This dear readers, is the end. I'm sorry if this ending was not as you thought it would be, but it felt so right to me.


End file.
